


The Quiet Girl in the Library

by LittlestAi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Romance, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestAi/pseuds/LittlestAi
Summary: Every day Annie hides out in the library. Armin is the volunteer librarian and spends every day in the library. No one ever used it. That is until the quiet girl started coming every day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in mind for years and now that I'm more confident in my writing, I decided to just go for it.

_ No one around again? Just him… _

 

Why does this school even have a library? It's not open at lunch. Only after school. But not a single student comes. Only me. Just me. Every day after the final bell, I come to the library. And never once I have ever seen another student. Which is fine by me. Considering the reason I always hang out here. The girl's dorm is so noisy after school. So much giggling and gossip. I'd rather be here in silence; reading or finish any homework. It's just me at the same table every day. Me and the volunteer librarian.

It's always him. Armin Arlet. We have all the same classes since we are both taking advanced ones. He's incredibly smart. He doesn't talk much but more than I do. Unlike me, he's not a loner. Just shy. Yet he has a lot of friends and I've seen him talk more with them.  One of them I recognize is Mikasa. She is also in our advanced classes. She's very popular because she's smart, pretty and extremely athletic. The only other person in his group I know anything about is Eren. He's also popular but somewhat notorious. Everyone knows his name. Probably because he's shouting all the damn time.  

But Armin is quiet. He always smiled at me when I entered the library before returning to his book. Between the two of us, it's always silent. We both have our noses in a new book. That's the only thing we know about each other.

_ Thud! _

I looked up; seeing Armin placing two mugs on my table.

“I thought you might be cold,” he announced as he placed a bag of mini cookies on the table. He must have stopped by the vending machine. “Since it's raining.”

Oh. Is it? I hadn't noticed. But now I could definitely hear the hum of rain on the roof.

“Thank you,” I replied softly; reaching for the mug. He brought me tea. I love tea. How did he know that?

“Is it sweet enough for you?”

I took a sip and nodded.

“I was worried,” he mumbled; reaching for a cookie. “I've seen you drink tea in the cafeteria. And you usually put a lot of sugar. I guessed how much since you must like it sweet.”

He's babbling.  Still, I'm surprised he noticed.

“It's fine,” I said with a slight smile; putting my book aside.

“I'm not bothering you, am I?”

His eyes were downcast with that question.

“Not at all.”

He suddenly looked up with a big goofy-looking smile. From sad to happy just that quick. Well, I doubt Armin would be bad company anyway.

“What brings you to the library every day?

“Silence.”

“Huh?”

“The girl's dorms are noisy,” I explained before taking another sip of the hot tea. “I don't deal with that well so I come here. What about you, mister librarian?”

“Nothing interesting. I just love books and keep reading new ones while I'm working.”

“You do always seem to have a new book on your hands.”

“You too. You seem to like books.”

“I do.”

“What kind do you like?”

“Hmmm... I like history so I tend to read old books, fiction in different time frames...stuff like that. You?”

“Me? I'll read anything,” he chuckled as he took a bite of a cookie. “I love novels. Long books but if I had to pick a favourite, probably mystery.”

“I can see that.”

“Why's that?”

“You seem like the type that desperately tries to figure it out before ending.”

“Oh. You got me!”

His laugh is almost contagious. Not enough for me to laugh but I couldn't help smiling.

He stopped laughing; just staring at my face for a minute.

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” he muttered, looking away with a blush rising in his cheeks. “It's just that I've never...seen you smile before…”

And now it was my turn to do the same.

“Have a cookie before I eat them all,” he announced after a moment to break the awkward silence between us.

I took one to appease him, nibbling on it. Store bought cookies were fine but not as good as baked ones. When was the last time I baked cookies? Probably not since I moved into the dorms. Maybe I should make some for him? To return the favour. Should I?

“What were you reading?”

“It's about a girl in a camp during the war,” I explained as I handed him the book.

“That sounds really sad.”

“It's not an easy thing to read...what about you?”

“A murder mystery,” he mused with that goofy-looking grin returning. “It's about a mother whose daughter went missing and she's trying to find her. But all these other girls started showing up dead. She winds up being a detective for them to find…”

I couldn't help the quiet chuckle. He's babbling again. Not cause he's nervous to talk to me but because he's talking about books. It's funny in a way I can't describe. It's not a bad thing. It's almost...adorable.

“Sorry...I must be annoying you…”

“Not in the slightest...I find it interesting the way you talk about books…”

“Really?”

“I don't mind listening to you…” oddly enough.

“I didn't think you would like talking to me,” he mumbled as he looked down at the table.

“Eh. You're not that bad.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” he sighed as he looked up; smiling once again.

Ah, I see. He's hard on himself. Finds himself a nuisance to others. Thinks he's a bother. And yet he's trying to talk to the lone wolf. He keeps himself down but it seems easy enough to bring him up again. Perhaps he just wanted company. No one but me comes to the library. Maybe he wants someone to talk about books with. I'm not exactly good company but I don't really mind. Not for anyone else.

“So I know you like history, books and sweets,” he mused; counting off on his fingers. “What else can I learn about the quiet girl in the library?”

“You're a strange one,” I muttered yet I found him fascinated. Why the hell did he want to learn anything about me?

“Perhaps.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What you like to do? Your favourite food? Hobbies? Stuff like that.”

“Hmm...I don't really have much time for hobbies...I like potatoes...and sweets...I don't have time for much to do anything else…”

“Oh come on now,” he chuckled; somewhat staring at my face. “You must have something to do other than hideout here.”

“Well I do have one thing...but I can't do it at the dorms…”

“And what is that?”

“Hmm... you'll have to get to know me better for me to show you,” I replied jokingly honest. It's not a stupid hobby...but I don't like showing it off easily.

“Cheap!”

We both leaned back in our chairs and starting laughing. I can't remember the last time I laughed this much. It must have been years. Maybe Armin wasn't so bad after all. He may be the first person I ever considered a friend.

“Well that's fine then,” he agreed with a laugh. “It just gives me an excuse to spend time with you.”

The instant the words flew out of his mouth, his cheeks matched mine in a burning red colour. He's so embarrassing but I don't hate the idea. Why? I'm not sure. He's an enigma to me. I don't why I've done half the things I've done this evening.

To avoid his gaze, I looked at the clock. 8:32. Oh. He's supposed to close the library at 8:30.

“Whoops. Hold on. I'll start closing down.”

He jumped out of his chair and missed as he tried to toss the garbage into the recycling. I had to fight teasing him. He grumbled as he picked up and put it in nicely. He hurried around to put our books away and pack up his bags.

“Shall we?”

I nodded and followed him outside. It's still raining; practically pouring now. And I didn't bring an umbrella. Great. I'll have to make a run for it.

“It's still raining...oh you don't have an umbrella! I'll walk you to the girl's dorm!”

“You sure?”

“It's only a five-minute walk to boys dorm from the girls.”

He popped open his clear umbrella; standing beside me. We walked across the school in silence until we got to the dorm.

“Thanks.”

“No problem... Library is closed tomorrow...so I guess I'll see you Monday?”

“I'll be there.”

He smiled like an idiot and began his walk to his dorm. A sigh escaped me as I headed inside the dorms. This school's dorms were weirdly laid out like a hotel with no elevator. The main floor was a hang out zone and community kitchen. The other floors lead out to a long hallway with doors leading to each room. The rooms really felt like a hotel too. Just enough room for a bed and a desk. At least each room had its own bathroom. Sharing one with those girls would drive me insane.

A group of girls stood in the kitchen as I walked in. I've seen them all around but Mikasa is the only one I knew. They looked up at the sound of my rubbing my wet shoes on the doormat said nothing. Mikasa just looked at me and nodded. Was that supposed to a greeting? I have no idea. I nodded in return and started my walk up the stairs. My room is on the fourth floor so it's a walk but I've gotten used to it.

I should probably get to bed soon. I have to work all weekend. Not that I sleep much at night. I crawled under the blankets and pulled them over my head. It's chilly tonight. With a yawn, I desperately tried to fall asleep for the night….


	2. Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Annie at a weekend at her job.

“Ungh…”

The sun spilled onto my face through the window but there was no warmth. My eyes felt so heavy but I had to force them open. Another sleepless night. I tossed and turned for hours like every other night.

Eight o’clock?

I could go back to sleep since my shift doesn't start for a few hours. But I can leave in peace. This happens every weekend. I could sleep in a little more but no. I choose to get up and leave for work early.

I stood up slowly; rubbing my temples. I'm exhausted but I must continue. At least I can have a shower. A long soak. The spray of hot water on my back felt soothing. My neck and shoulders hurt quite a lot lately. Probably from working and carrying textbooks every day.

“Ouch,” I hissed as I ran my brush through the damp tangles. My hair is always a mess when I wake up. Restless sleep tends to do that.

At least I don't have to decide what to wear.  I pulled my Joe's Cafe t-shirt over my head and the same weekend jeans. My hair tied in a quick bun but the front pieces always come loose immediately. My sneakers waited by the door. My bag on my shoulder and I'm ready to go.

The bonus about leaving early is no one is up. The kitchen is empty. I can make breakfast in peace. None of that brunette girl with the ponytail showing up as soon as you start cooking.  That said, I didn't take my time cooking. Just scrambled eggs put between toast so I can eat it on the walk to work.

“You're early, Annie,” the owner, Joe, called out as I walked in the backdoor. “As always.”

“There's always work to be done,” I replied; too tired to sound like I was actually joking.

“Yeah yeah. You just want to be away from girls your own age.”

“Pretty much.”

He knew me really well. After all, I've worked here for years. It was the only place I could find that would hire a girl in junior high. My father basically disappeared; leaving me broke and with bills to pay. I haven't heard from him in years. He could be dead for all I know. I've gotten used to taking care of myself.

“You know how the bakery owner went on away for the weekend?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“He forgot our cookie order,” he sighed as he continued with prep work for today's lunch service. “Got everything else though.”

“Want me to bake some?”

“Can you?”

“I was thinking of baking some anyway,” I replied with a nod. This would work out well. I don't have have to bake in the dorms and still have some to give to Armin.

“If you think you could, by all means.”

“Done.”

I grabbed one of the baker's aprons and tied it around my waist. Here at Joe's, we pride ourselves on having homemade bread and buns. But our kitchen is small. So we import our sweets from a local bakery. Not today.

I have the recipe memorized so I didn't need to write it down. Not even to multiply the recipe. I could do it all in my head. Advanced math classes coming in handy.

I used to bake a lot to save money on snacks. The feeling is all coming back to me. It's relaxing. Or strangely nostalgic. Despite never making a batch this big. I'm kind of excited to use the industrial mixer; having always done it by hand.

“Hey, Annie! What are doing?”

I looked up to see my co-worker, Reiner, walking into the kitchen. He's also a server here. We tend to work a lot of shifts together. He's a few years older than I am; a second-year college student. I don't know if I would call him a friend. But he's not a bad person. I can deal with him.

“Baking.”

“Really? Why?”

“The baker forgot our cookies,” Joe explained as he leaned on the counter. “So she is making some for us.”

“I didn't know she could bake,” Reiner mused with a grin towards me.

“Neither did I. But could you run and grab some chocolate chips for them? Quickly?”

“On it.”

He hurried out the door with his task. I can't get them in the oven until he returns with them. But I should at least get the dough ready. They need to be baked before we open.

“You look surprisingly cute,” Joe chuckled as he watched me measuring and mixing. “With flour on your face.”

I glared at him but it didn't have any bite. I've worked here for years. So, of course, he likes to tease me. He's kinda like a father to me. Maybe an uncle? Or an older brother?

“Hopefully this is enough,” Reiner announced as he swung the backdoor open.

I took the bags and just dumped the chips into the mixer.

“Can you help me with rolling them into balls?”

He grinned widely even though it's just making cookies. “Sure thing.”

I rolled out the first ball; showing him the correct size. We've got over a hundred to do and they still need to get into the oven. He likes to hum as he worked. I didn't mind it being the only thing breaking the silence. As long as it gets done.

After an hour of rolling and rotating trays out of the oven, the cookies are done. I hurried over to the display case and finished arranging the pastries. The owner decided my cookies should take center stage. A selfish part of me felt rather proud.

“Can you put out the menu board and open up, Annie?”

“On it.”

I grabbed the menu board from the back; setting it out in front of the cafe. The specials were already written. I just needed to add my own.

_Chocolate Chip Cookie - Baked in House_

Art is not my strong suit so I just drew a circle with little rectangles. You can tell it's a cookie. Good enough.

I went back inside and turned the closed sign over. We are open.

“Ready, Annie?”

“Yeah.”

Just my luck. My first table happened to be filled with students. Girls from the dorm. The brunette with the ponytail that never stopped eating was there. Mikasa as well. This was not something I wanted to deal with. But Reiner already had tables to serve. Plus they would still see me serving other tables.

I took a deep breath, put on my weak smile and approached their table.  

“Hey there. What can I get you?”

Mikasa looked up; staring at me like I was some kind of alien.

“Annie? You work here?”

I nodded.

“Why?”

“Money.”

“Don't you have parents to give you money?”

“I do not.” They don't need to know I don't have parents at all.

“I can't imagine having school and work,” a blonde girl at the table said with a sweet smile. “You must be amazing.”

“She's in advanced classes too,” Mikasa added in. “How do you balance that?”

“I've gotten used to it,” I sighed; trying to sound like a polite server. “What can I get you?”

“Iced coffees.”

“Four iced coffees?”

“Three,” Mikasa corrected with a surprising smile. “I'd prefer hot coffee. Black.”

That doesn't surprise me. She seemed like the type to drink coffee as is. Probably strong too.

“You got it.”

I turned around and walked behind the counter to make the drinks. Easy enough. I make a hundred of ice coffees a week. Each drink rested on the tray as I carried it one-handed.

“How do you do that?”

The brunette girl looked amazed as I started placing their drinks in front of them.  

“Practice...can I get you anything to eat?”

“Breakfast sandwich,” ordered another girl with freckles and a ponytail.

“Croissant,” the blonde one added.

“I'll have a sandwich as well.”

“Same,” agreed the brunette with the long ponytail. “And those cookies. One each. Plus one more.”

“I'll get your order in right away,” I announced; using it as an excuse to get away. Dealing with girls I kind of know is already exhausting.

I made my way to the kitchen; hanging the order on the hook. The owner refuses to upgrade his ticket system. We still use handwritten tickets.

“Table 10.”

“Have it ready in about eight minutes.”

“Got it.”

Well, I should bring out their cookies for now. There are not any other customers seated in my section at the moment.  Four plus one. Five cookies. I put the five cookies in a to-go box, arranging them nicely in case they decide to take them home.

“Your cookies,” I announced as I placed the box in the center of the table.

“The sign has they are homemade,” the blonde asked as she put down her coffee to grab one.

“They were made in house this morning.”

“Aren't they usually?”

“Normally we bake all our bread in-house,” I explained; trying to put on my best server face. “Our sweets come from a local bakery but he went away for the weekend. So we tried making our own.”

“They look amazing!”

“Annie! Coffee!”

A group of regulars called my name as they sat down in my section.

“Coming right up.”

I gratefully left for the counter to grab the coffee pot.

“She doesn't smile much for a server,” I heard the freckled one say to Mikasa.

“And yet she's pretty popular,” Reiner mused as he walked by their table. “The regulars love her and her cold expressions.”

_Note to self, punch Reiner later. He talks too much._

_Ring!_

Oh. Great. Their order is ready so I have to go back. I picked up the tray of plates and walked over to their table.

“Anything else,” I asked as I set their plates in front of them.

“We're good.”

“Enjoy.”

I hurried off; having another table arrive in my section. The lunch rush is starting so I now have a lot of tables. The other girls didn't seem to care but I could feel Mikasa watching me work. It's rather annoying. I earn my paycheck. So what?

At least I was busy while they were eating. I spotted Mikasa getting up and walking to the register. Good. I could breathe a sigh of relief.

“Was that everything?”

“Yes, thank you.

“That’ll be 15.60,” I replied as I punched their ticket into our ancient till system.

She handed me a twenty and told me to keep the change; walking off before I could hand her the receipt. Fine. That's just extra tip money for me then.

The rest of my shift went the same as any other Saturday. It's really busy during lunch and early afternoon. It slowed down for a few hours and immediately packed for dinner. As always, I'm running around from table to table. Sometimes I wonder what it looks like with how fast I'm moving. But there is no time to waste when all your tables are booked.

And my cookies seemed to have completely sold out…

“Shoot,” I muttered as I wiped down the display case; suddenly realizing I forgot to set some aside for Armin.

“What's wrong, Annie?”

“Oh...it's nothing.”

“If you say so,” the owner yawned as poured himself the last of the coffee. “Oh hey. Can you come in early again? To bake more cookies. They sold like hotcakes. I'll add a bonus to your cheque for it.”

“Sold,” I said immediately after hearing the word bonus.  

“I'm surprised. I didn't know you could bake.”

“It's just something I picked up when I was young,” I explained before a yawn could escape me.

“Cause you're just so old!”

\------

As promised, I left for work early again. I probably would have anyway. Just to avoid dealing with anyone. Minus the fact that I am the only student up before ten every Sunday.

The owner was still asleep upstairs so it was just me and bread baker. He rarely talks but he always smiles at me. His hands are kneading the dough as I'm measuring ingredients. It's an enjoyable silence.

And this time I remembered to set some aside for Armin. I filled up a to-go box and wrote my name on it.  It would be better if they were warm or fresh from the oven. But this is the best I could do. There is absolutely no way in hell I'm baking in the dorm kitchen.

“Hey Annie,” Reiner yawned as he walked in the backdoor. “Baking again?”

“Yeah. They sold out yesterday.”

“I never got to try one…”

“Grab one. Those just came out of the oven.”

He grinned and grabbed one off of the baking tray. I turned as I put the next batch into the oven.

“Mmmm….wow...Annie! I'm impressed! They're amazing!”

“It's nothing major,” I muttered; feeling slightly embarrassed at the over exaggerated compliment.

“You say so but they are delicious.”

“Good. Then they will sell.”

“Need me to do anything?”

“You can prepare for lunch so I can finish these.”

“I'm on it.”

He whistled as he left to set up the tables. One less thing for me to do. Especially with me making double the amount of cookies I did yesterday.

“It smells amazing down here,” Joe announced as he stepped down from his upstairs loft. “Like dollar signs.”

“I don't think money has that much of a scent…”

“It does when they sell out!”

He chuckled as he looked at the several trays of cookies. “Jesus. You need a raise.”

“Damn straight I do!”

“Too bad you're not getting one.”

“I saw that coming.”

“I'll think about it.”

Him and his god damn teasing. I deserve a raise and he knows it!

 

“Are we ready to open?”

 

“I'd say so,” Reiner agreed as he came back inside from placing out the menu board.

“I'll be in the kitchen. You kids know what to do.”

And our first customer of the day? Mikasa Ackerman. Of course. Only she didn't grab a table. She went straight to the counter. Reiner didn't go so I had to head over.

“What can I get you?”

“Are these the same cookies as yesterday?”

“Baked fresh this morning.”

“They were so good,” she replied with a rare smile. “That I've been sent to pick up more.”

“How many would you like?”

“Uh…”

“Should I fill a to-go box?”

“Yes please.”

“Anything else?”

“No, I'm good.”

I nodded and grabbed a box from the back; counting how many would fit and calculating the price.

“So it'll be 14.56.”

She handed me a twenty and I had her change out in seconds. It looked like she was about to comment on my speed but didn't. probably remember we both take advanced math.

“Tell the baker that they're delicious,” she called out as she left the cafe.

_You just did._

I couldn't help but grin to myself.  Apparently baking to save money is coming in handy.

“Annie, can you grab the next table?”

“Yeah.”

And as if this day couldn't get worse, the next table was filled with boys from school. I recognized Eren Jaeger but not the others. I looked for a blonde head but Armin wasn't there. He does hang out with this group so I thought he might be there. Alas no.

“What can I get you, boys?”

“Chicken BLT,” Eren replied without even looking up at me.

The rest of them ordered different sandwiches with a variety of different drinks.

To my relief, none of them recognized me. They weren't in the advanced class so I got lucky there.  I could just pretend to be in college like Reiner. My maturity helps me look older despite my size.

I put the order in and left to make the different drinks. With the tray on one arm, I walked over to the table.

“Here we are. Your food will be right up.”

“You're really pretty,” one of the boys I didn't know stated rather naturally.

Problem? Flirting is lost on me. If he wasn't a customer, I would call him an idiot.

“Umm... thank you..”

_Ring!_

Oh, thank God. Their order is ready. I definitely walked faster to get away. Reiner offered to help me carrying the plates. That made it a lot easier to return. Dammit. Why did he have to say something like that?

At least I had other tables to serve and avoid them for a while. I don't need compliments from men. I hate it but I get it all the time from the regulars. More from the twenty-something crowd. I'm still not used to it. I'm not cute or pretty. Just a girl in need of money to live.

Part of me wondered how Armin would have reacted if he was here.

God, what am I thinking?

“Annie! Sweetheart!”

Inside I cringed but my face was a forced smile. A table of regulars pulled a seat across the room. They're in college but they call me things like that. I wonder if they know I'm still in high school? I wish Reiner or Joe would tell them off. It's rather uncomfortable but all I can do smile.

“How you been, gorgeous?”

Oh how much I wish this shift was over already. How I wish it was Monday night in the library...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause there isn't enough characters in SnK, I just had to make my own. For some reason, I was stuck on the name Joe for the cafe.


	3. Nights Spent with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie finally gives Armin her cookies and he surprises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have time to edit much so I hope I didn't miss anything

“Annie! You're here!” 

Armin's face lit up as I walked through the library entrance. He stood at the counter; plugging in a kettle into a tabletop outlet.  

It's not like it's the first time he's seen me today. We’re in all the same classes. Even gym for god sake. Maybe he thought I wasn't coming. I am a little later than usual. Normally I come straight here after classes end but I went back to my room first.  I'm not stupid enough to carry the box of cookies around all day. That girl with the ponytail would find them for sure. No one needs to know that I can bake. Just Armin. 

“They had a kettle in the teacher's lounge,” he explained as the water started to bubble. “No one uses it so they said I can keep here. So I brought tea and sugar.” 

“That's good.” 

I grabbed a seat in the same chair as always; placing my bag on the table. He soon followed with two mugs of tea. 

“Thanks.” 

He grinned and sat beside me.  “How was your weekend?” 

“Same as always...oh. these are for you.” 

“For me?” 

He raised a brow as he watched me pull out a box from bag. 

“Yeah. I made them.” 

He took the box and looked over the cafe logo on top. “The Cafe?” 

“I work there.” 

“You do?” 

I nodded. “I’m a server there.”

“Damn,” he muttered as he stared at the red font. “I was invited twice this weekend but I didn't go. I should have.” 

“I know. Your friends were all there. Mikasa looked at me like some kind of circus freak.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. It was rather unnerving.”

“Not a lot of students here have jobs,” he noted as he flipped open the lid of the box. “Oh wow! Cookies! You made these?” 

“I did.” 

“Oh, are these the cookies Sasha was raving about?” 

Sasha? Is that the brunette girl with ponytail and food in her mouth? 

“Probably.” 

“You made these for me?” 

“Yeah. Since you bought cookies for me last time,” I explained before taking a sip of the steaming tea. 

“You can't even compare them,” he countered before even taking a bite. “I feel special all of the sudden.” 

“You should. You're the only one that knows I made them.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

His smile grew even wider if that were possible. He looked so happy he could fly. It's an adorable smile. Idiotic but adorable. 

“They are so good!” 

I couldn't fight the smile forming as I watched him enjoy what I had made. 

“Aside from work,” he said between cookies. “What did you do this weekend?” 

“Just work. I leave early for work and stay late. I come home and crash. What about you?” 

“Nothing interesting. Just finished the book I was reading.” 

“Sounds like you.” 

“Perhaps. I was hoping you could help choose a new one to read.” 

“I don't mind.”  

He got up from his seat and moved over the counter; returning with a large stack of books. 

“I was hoping you'd say that so I picked out a bunch I haven't read.”

I glanced at the tower; immediately counting the number of books. Sixteen. We might be here a while. Well, I suppose I'm staying here until closing anyway. But still…

“Somehow you haven't read every book in this place?” 

“Believe it or not, I have not.”

I took a sip of tea before giving him a slight smile. “Shall we?” 

He smiled that goofy grin and handed me the book from the top of the pile. Some mystery novel. Of course. I haven't of heard it. The description didn't really appeal to me. It sounds like every other mystery story.

“Nah. Next.” 

He handed me another one. A historical novel. I had read this one. One about French nobles during the revolution. It's fine but I didn't love it. 

“This one is just okay.” 

He handed me a few more that I haven't read. I had no real opinion. 

“I wasn't sure about this one,” he mused as he handed me the next one. “Hadn't heard of it before.”

Immediately I knew this one. I've read this one many times. After all, it's my most favourite book. It's about a female violinist in a male-dominated symphony in the time of Beethoven. 

“Have you read this one?” 

“Many times,” I replied as I handed it back to him. “I would choose this one.” 

“Sounds like it's your favourite,” he chuckled; getting up to put the rest of the books away. From where I'm sitting, I can watch him organize the shelves. It's funny how quickly he knows where the books belong. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. 

He turned and looked back at me. No, he's definitely staring. Why? 

“Hmm?” 

He turned away quickly; trying to hide by putting books away. But I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of his pink cheeks. But I haven't a clue why. 

Eventually, he returned to the table but he wasn't looking at me. Did I do something wrong? 

“So you...like this book?” 

I nodded. “You're right. It is my favourite.” 

“What do you like about it?” 

“It's quite accurate for a work of fiction,” I explained before another sip of tea. “I like the time period.” 

“I don't know much about music,” he sighed as he read the back of the book. “So I'm not sure I would understand it but I do love to learn.” 

“I see.” 

“You know much about music?”

“Perhaps,” I mused with a small grin; not willing to tell him more than that. 

His face suddenly turned into a rosy colour. I'm not sure why….

“What? You keep staring at me.” 

“I’m sorry….” 

He looked down at his feet; not answering for a minute or two. “It’s just...you...you’re really...pretty...when you smile…” 

Now it is was my turn to blush and look away. It’s odd. I get compliments all the time from the customers but why does it feel different from Armin? 

He jumped to his feet; grabbing both mugs off the table. “I’ll get us more tea!” 

He dashed over to the counter; turning the kettle back on.  _ What is it with this kid? _

I watched as he dumped several spoonfuls of sugar into my mug. That’s how I like it. Did he really notice me making tea in the cafeteria? Why even? 

“Thank you,” I replied as he handed me the warm mug. My hands were cold so the heat was nice as I kept holding of it. 

“You're welcome...Are you cold?” 

“I’m fine.” I’m always cold. If I feel warm, it’s a worry. 

“Here,” he muttered as he unzipped his sweater and placed it around my shoulders. It felt really warm. Soft and warm. 

“I said I was fine.” 

“You were shivering,” he stated back to me yet smiling again. “It gets really cold in here. Drink your tea.” 

“Yes sir,” I teased with a slight laugh; making a show of taking a sip from the mug. 

Ah. He’s laughing again. I’m glad. 

“I’ll have to invest in some blankets.” 

“Or I could just wear a sweater.” 

“It's only going to get colder,” he mused; sitting back down again. “If you're going to keep coming to visit me.” 

“Blankets it is.”  

“I'll have to get some hot chocolate too!” 

“Hot chocolate, books and a blanket sounds like heaven,” I agreed as I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. 

“You forgot cookies,” he chuckled as traced a pattern on the wooden tabletop. 

“In other words, bake more?” 

“Maybe.”

“If you’re lucky.”

“I’ll have to find a way to persuade you.” 

“I'm curious to see what you'll do.” 

“I'll think of something,” he mused with a shrug. 

Surprisingly I'm having fun. I'm enjoying his company. I've never felt like this before. Most people I find are just annoying. But Armin? He's weird. He makes me laugh. He's not hard to talk to. It's almost like having a friend. 

“Alas it is closing time,” he sighed as he checked his watch.  

_ Disappointing.  _

“Hold on a minute. I'll lock up and walk you to your dorm.” 

I nodded; packing up my bag as he finished up cleaning up. It's not raining. We don't have umbrellas. I don't need him to walk me back. But that I didn't mean I didn't want him to.

He locked the door and started to walk towards the girl's dorm. 

“I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow then meet you in the library after?” 

“Same as always.”

“Night, Annie.” 

“Good Night, Armin.”

\------

 

“Group project time, kiddos!” 

I pretty much wanted to throw up as our teacher announced 'group project.’ I don't do groups. I can't stand working with other people.

“Mikasa you can go with…” some girl whose name I couldn't be bothered to remember. 

“Arim... Armin...you can go with Leonhardt.” 

Most of the class looked around like they didn't know who that was. But Armin turned back and grinned at me. Working with him wouldn't be too bad.  Or at least I would hope so. 

“I want you to do a presentation about something you're passionate about,” the teacher went on. “Anything like a sport or cooking. A hobby. Things that you love you to do.” 

Well...shit. I don't have anything I'm interested in. I don't have the time. Between work and school, I have no free time. Plus presentation? Standing in front of people that don't care. Talking about things no one is interested. It's practically nightmare fuel for me. 

“You have plenty of time to work on it so put some thought into it.” 

And there goes the bell. Schools over.Thank God. I want out of here. 

“Coming to the library, Annie?” 

“Where else would I go?” 

Armin smiled and reached his hand out; only to immediately pull it back. Huh? What was that about? 

He walked a little ahead of me as we headed towards the library. Probably so he could unlock the door first. I followed him inside and dropped my bag on the floor. Sitting at the usual table, I stretched my arms out and rested my head on the table with a groan. 

“Today just sucks…” 

Despite it raining on Friday and being autumn, it's ridiculously warm. I don't deal with heat well. Heat makes me nauseated. Summer is just me being sick all the time. I get headaches a lot too. Heat just makes me feel disgusting. 

And now having to deal with a group project on top of it. I really just want to puke. 

“Hold on. I'll grab some drinks.” 

He left the room for the vending machine in the main building; returning with two cans of soda. 

“I wasn't sure what you like so I got a regular and a diet,” he explained as he sat down at the table. 

“Thank you,” I replied as I reached for the diet soda. Watching him, I could tell he was making a mental note over my choice. 

“You don't look happy,” he noted as I held the cold can on my forehead. 

“I don't like heat or group projects or presentations.” 

“But I'm your partner,” he whined playfully and propped his head up with his elbow. 

“Are you trying to get me to say I like you?” 

“You just did.” 

I lifted my head only to glare at him. Either he was an idiot or didn't believe there was any venom in it cause he just laughed. My heart sped up a little at the sound. 

“And what would make you happy right now?” 

“Not having to do a presentation.” 

“I don't think I can fix that,” he sighed in disappointed like he expected he could do something. “Do you have any ideas?” 

“Not one. I don't have time to have hobbies.” 

“Nothing interests you?” 

“Not really.” 

“Nothing at all?” 

“I could do a presentation on how to save money…”

“On what?” 

“Living.” 

“You sound like an adult. A tired adult.” 

“I may as well be. I never got to be a child.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don't have a mom,” I sighed as I hid my face on the table. “Father abandoned me years ago so I've been on my own.” 

“You don't have any other family?” 

I shook my head. As far as I am aware, I'm the only one left on either side. 

“I can't imagine that,” he mumbled looking down at the wood grain of the table. “My parents travel for work so I rarely see them. But I know they are coming home. I have my grandpa so I'm never fully alone. That must be really difficult.” 

“I’ve gotten used to it.” 

“Aren't you lonely?”

“Not really. I don't have the time to be lonely.” 

“You say that a lot.” 

“I take advanced classes, work all day weekends and a few closing shifts a week.” 

“Oh. Is that why you don't always stay until closing?” 

I nodded. 

“You are pretty amazing if you can handle all that.” 

“I just want to live, Armin.” 

He sighed as he watched me gulp down the last of my soda. 

“We both like books,” he muttered; stretching his legs out to the chair next to him.  “Could make one on the best books to read.” 

“Cause that's not boring and they will care.” 

“I don't know. You?” 

“Nope.” 

“I'll have to ask Mikasa what they're doing.” 

“My guess is kickboxing.” 

“Probably though she loves all sports.” 

“True. What about you Armin? What do you love?” 

“Aside from books? I have no idea. I don't even know what I want to be when I grow up.” 

“That's surprising. I thought you would have a plan.” 

“Not really. Neither do you.” 

“I stopped dreaming a long time ago.” 

“I give up. Let's work on it later.” 

“Agreed.”

“Are you hungry?” 

“Why?” 

“Cause I finally thought I should pack a dinner.” 

He pulled out a large plastic container from his bag and removed the lid. Multiple sandwiches and two bags of chips. I know he intended to feed me as well. It was actually really thoughtful. I couldn't help but smile. No one ever thinks about me like that. He could just be paying me back for the cookies but it didn't feel like it.  And I'm not in a position to turn down free food. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes though it's not as good as your cookies.” 

His face lit up as I grabbed a sandwich half and bit into it. “It's good.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Armin.” 

He looked really happy; biting into one himself. It was pretty tasty. Simple but delicious. Considering I live off bread, crackers and eggs, I'm enjoying it. It's been so long since anyone made anything for me. So it seemed even more delicious. 

“You're smiling,” he noted after a few minutes of silent eating. 

“It's really good.” 

“It’s just a sandwich.”

“Armin, it's the first thing someone has made for me in years. So yes, I'm happy.” 

“Then I'm more than glad,” he mused with this grin that made my heart beat just a little faster.  Why? I'm not really sure. 

“Actually, Armin. You never told me what your favourite food was.” 

“I haven't? Hmm...I'm guilty of loving burgers...but I think soups are my most favourite.” 

“I see.” 

“Maybe we could grab a bite sometime? And talk about the project?” 

Wow. I didn't expect him to ask that. But I can't say I am opposed to the idea. 

“I would like that...but I work weekends.” 

“Oh right.”

“Well maybe you could come to the cafe...I'll have to ask my boss.”

“That could work.” 

“I work tomorrow night so I'll ask then.”

He nodded as he opened the bag of chips for us to share.  

“Oh, I started that book you love.” 

“And what do you think?” 

“I should research violins,” he replied with a yawn. “No idea what a martell is.” 

I found his mispronunciation kind of cute.

“Martelé. It’s when the stroke ends abruptly with the bow remaining on the string.” 

“Wow! How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things,” I chuckled before shoving a few chips in my mouth. 

“I thought I did until I started reading it.” 

“Music has a lot of French and Italian terms you wouldn't know unless you studied it.” 

“Oh yeah. True...wait.You studied music?’ 

“Maybe.” 

“I wouldn't have guessed.” 

“Oh?” 

“You seem so serious.” 

“Classical musicians aren't the same as rebellious teens wanting to be famous.” 

“So I take it you are a classical musician then?” 

“I am classically trained, yes.” 

“Is that what I have to get to know you better for?” 

“Correct.” 

“So if I get to know you, you'll play for me.” 

“I suppose so. Though I don't know why you would want to.” 

“I'm curious.” 

“You really are strange.” 

“Probably,” he chuckled; grinning like an idiot. “Once I find something fascinating, I need to study it well.”

“And I'm fascinating?” 

“You are. You're nothing like the other girls.”

“Is that a good thing?” 

“I like it.”

I looked away; feeling the warmth rising in my cheeks. Damn him. Must he be so embarrassing? 

He picked up his phone; sighing at the text. “Ungh...Eren…” 

“Something the matter?” 

“Nah. Nothing. Eren is just being Eren.” 

“Then why are you friends with him?” 

“Cause we've been friends since we were kids.” 

“Hm. I see.” 

No, I didn't really. Not even then did I have any friends. I've always been alone. Armin is the first person I have ever considered a friend. I didn't understand what it meant to have a childhood friend. Or how to put up with their faults. 

“I better lock up.” 

I checked my watch; seeing it's closing time. It didn't seem like a good way to end the night. I packed up my bag and waited by the door. My chest hurt. It's was like a tightening feeling. I don't know why. 

“Shall we?” 

Again, he walked me to my dorm. “Thank you for dinner, Armin.” 

“You're very welcome. See you tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.”  
  
He waved as he turned around and walked to his own dorms. I headed up to my dorm; wondering my chest hurt so much.   



	4. Closed For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comes to the cafe after it's closed to work on the project yet they don't seem to get any more work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter drove me crazy. I couldn't get it how I wanted so I decided to just shorten this chapter and start fresh on the next. Hopefully, that will go better.

The rest of the week went by relatively normal. We didn't get the chance to work on the project in class. I hung out with Armin in the library until it was time for my shift. Neither of us came up with a single idea. Not one. 

But I did ask Joe about him coming to the cafe. It surprised me that he agreed; the condition being that I work the closing shift on Sunday. He's gone that day. So once Reiner leaves, it's just Armin and me. 

Friday, we shared vending machine snacks and struggled to brainstorm ideas.  Saturday, I worked all day and crashed when I got home. Now it's Sunday night.  

“And that is the last table of the night,” Reiner announced as he flipped over the open sign. “We survived another busy weekend.” 

“Busier than normal,” I agreed; wiping down the table.  

“College kids holiday,” he explained before going out to grab the menu board. “Not for me since I work weekends.” 

“I didn't know you get holidays in college.” 

“Occasionally.” 

He returned to the kitchen; washing the dishes. Ever since he found out I hate doing dishes, he always washes them for me. It's a relief but I feel a little guilty. That leaves me to clear down tables. The end of the week means the floor needs to be mopped. I picked up all the chairs; flipping them upside down and hanging them off the table.  

Reiner grabbed the mop from the back closet. “Here. Let me do that for you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

He didn't really listen and started mopping anyway. He's always like that whenever I start doing anything strenuous. 

“You can head home after that,” I told him as I watched him take over mopping the floor. 

“But the kitchen still needs to be cleaned.”

“It's fine. I got it.” 

“Are you sure...oh yeah! Joe mentioned you were inviting someone over.” 

“My partner for a project.” 

“Is it a boy?” 

“Why does that matter?” 

“Cause you want me gone.”

The colour rising in my cheeks must have given it away.  

“So it is a boy!” 

“It's not my fault I was assigned him as my partner! Besides I never said you had to go.” 

“Uh huh. You totally want me gone.”

“I didn't say that!” 

“I can see it on your face.” 

“God! You're annoying!” 

He looked incredibly amused just by my expression; chuckling up a storm. _Idiot._

He finished cleaning the floor and put the mop away.  He grabbed his backpack and grabbed the door handle with a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

“Have fun, Annie!” 

He chuckled as he headed out the door. Oh. I'm going to have to pay him back for that. But for now, I need to finish the kitchen before Armin gets here.

_Knock! Knock!_

Armin must be here already. I hurried to open the back door since that's where I told him to come. 

"Welcome to Joe's," I announced in my best server voice. Except I didn't mean to. It just flew out. But it's just Armin. He's not a customer. I'm not on the clock. Whoops. 

He chuckled at me; grinning from ear to ear. "Why, thank you." 

I led him to the only table I hadn't cleared down yet. "Have a seat. I'm almost done." 

"Take your time. 

I flashed him a quick smile before returning to the kitchen to wipe it down. As I put the leftovers in the fridge, I spotted a box with my name on. I opened it up to see two sandwiches inside with a few cookies. Oh.  I didn't know Joe was going to that for me. I'll have to thank him later. 

"Sorry about that, Armin," I announced as I carried the box to the table. 

"It's fine," he replied as he looked up with a grin. 

"The owner made these for us," I explained as I opened the box. "Can I get you a drink?" 

"Got soda?" 

"Of course," I replied as I went over to our soda foundation and returning with two glasses.

"How was your day, Annie?" 

"Busy. We're always packed on Sundays. What about you?" 

"Eren dragged me around all day," he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Some days he's insufferable." 

"He's a little too loud, for my taste." 

Me trying to be polite. I know he and Armin are best friends but I don't know how he stands him. He doesn't sound like he wants too. 

He burst out laughing at my reply; finding it absolutely hilarious. "I suppose he is!" 

He even seemed amused by the colour rising in my cheeks. But I'm glad he's in a good mood. He didn't stop smiling, even as he bit into his sandwich.  Always grinning like an idiot. 

"I asked Mikasa what they're doing," he stated after a few more bites. "They both love sports so basically Mikasa is just showing off her skills." 

"At what?" 

"Everything." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me? She's not exactly modest." 

"You're tempted to call her a show-off, aren't you?" 

"...yes…" 

"I can agree with you." 

It's hard. I know he's close friends with them so I try not to share my opinions. But he seemed to agree with me. Or he's just being polite. I'm not really sure. 

"Did you come up with any ideas?" 

"Nope. I've been so busy with work, I haven't had a chance to think about it." 

"That's fair," he sighed as he glanced around the restaurant. "I'm not particularly passionate about anything either. I like to read books but it's not like I write them."

"You seem like the type," I muttered as I followed his gaze. "That would want to write your own books." 

"I try but I can never get words onto paper." 

"I don't think I could do it either." 

"Have you ever tried?" 

"Not really. Aside from school work." 

"Oh! Aren't you passionate about music?" 

"Not particularly." _That's a lie._

"But you seem like you are." 

"I had to give it up. Besides it's not like I can play in the dorms." 

"True. You can read music, right?" 

I nodded. Of course, I can. I'm trained in classical music. 

"Can you write music?" 

"You mean compose…yes. I can." 

"Wow. I wanna hear you play!" 

"Why?" 

"I've never seen someone play an instrument," he mumbled as he tried to come with a valid excuse. "Other than on tv. So it would be good research. You know…for that book...the one you love…" 

Why does every time he starts babbling, do I feel his tightening in my chest? Like I want to laugh and smile? 

...wait...Why am I considering actually playing for him? I gave up music. It's packed in a box. I haven't played since I started high school. Do I even remember everything? I said I won't play for anyone. So why am I thinking of it now? 

"You never actually told me what instrument you played," he continued on with his rambling. "I know the book is about a violinist but there are tons of terms for other instruments. So you probably would know all the terms anyway. It doesn't have to be violin. You could just be pulling my leg and play electric guitar…" 

"Armin, I'm a classically trained musician."

Actually, I can play some guitar. I know a few chords. 

"So something from the symphony?" 

"Yes." 

Technically, I can play a few instruments but I have one, in particular, that's my strong suit. 

"Should I keep guessing? What is there?....flute...and a tuba…" 

"I can assure you, it's not a tuba."

_Have you ever seen a tuba? It's bigger than I am._

"I don't suppose it's the triangle?" 

"Alright. Alright," I sighed; throwing my hands up. "I give. I'll play for you." 

His eyes lit up like a mall Christmas tree. Even his smile grew bigger. "Really?" 

"Only for you. Just this once." 

"I'm excited to hear it,” he cheered as he clapped his hands together; grinning from ear to ear. “I didn’t think you would actually agree.” 

I didn’t think I would either; not even sure why I did. Armin is rather convincing. Even though he’s not even trying to do so. Or at least I don’t think he is. He’s not cunning enough to try to convince me. He’s just...cute? Is that the word I’m looking for? He is just naturally doing it like he’s unaware of it. 

“Is there a piece you want me to play?” 

“I don’t think I know any pieces by name.” 

“Should I just bring some sheet music so you could choose?” 

“That works.” 

“Actually,” I muttered with the sudden realization of something I could do. “What’s your favourite song?” 

He mentioned some song I have never heard of before. It is not exactly my style. So I asked him if he could play it for me tomorrow. He didn’t get why I asked but I’ll just show him. 

“It’s getting late,” he sighed as he checked his phone for the song. “Shall we walk back?” 

“Just let me lock up.” 

“Seems like we’ve switched places.” 

“True,” I chuckled as I hurried to finish closing down the place so we can go. 

He reached for my hand but immediately pulled it back. The look on his face told me he thought I didn’t notice it. I did notice but I wouldn’t say anything. It’s not like I knew why he was reaching for it anyway. It’s nothing worth pointing out. But he did get really quiet on the walk back. He totally stopped talking and I didn’t know what to say. Though I started to worry that something was wrong.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No...sorry...I was just thinking about the project...I just realized we got side-tracked and didn’t come up with any new ideas…” 

That wasn’t true. Armin is a terrible liar. He can’t look at me or finish a sentence without mumbling. He isn’t wrong. We barely talked about the project. But I know that's not what’s bothering him. This problem is I have no idea what could be. What do I say? Do I press him on the issue? No, it’s probably nothing. I’ll wait and see if he’s back to his normal self tomorrow. 

“That’s true.” 

“Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Perhaps.” 

When we stopped in front of the girl's dorm, he seemed to be even more fidgety than before. I wish I knew what was wrong but I didn't dare push him away further. 

“Meet you in the library?” 

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especially with me coming up with an idea for another AruAnnie fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if this project couldn't get any worse for Annie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess all I needed was a fresh start. This chapter came much easier and I've even figured out more of what happens next.

"I never thought I would see you again." 

A feeling of nostalgia as my fingers wrapped the leather handle. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Never thought I would open this box again. Nor I would I be pulling out the instrument case. Those are things I cast aside when my dad left. My passion for music didn't matter anymore. I needed to survive. So I locked up everything I loved. A part of me used to be bitter but now I'm too tired to care. 

I undid the lock of the case; reaching out to trace the grain of the wooden instrument. The familiar feeling returning to my fingers. Was it still in tune? Of course, it was. I kept it in pristine condition. Always. It was my prize possession. And the most expensive thing I own. I still remember the excitement I felt when I was able to afford it. It took quite a few competition's prize money to get it. I wasn't even that old. I remember feeling so proud as I held it for the first time. Even the way my father bragged about how much I won to shop owner. He kept calling me a prodigy. As I got older, the more I questioned if he was actually proud of me. 

I shook my head; trying to erase thoughts of my father. I don't need him. I'm fine on my own. I shut the case on the lock; picking it up. Even grabbed my old books of sheet music. But I didn't want anyone to question me in the hall if they saw it, so I somehow managed to fit both into my bag. I don't want to deal with that. 

But what's so different about Armin?

With a shrug, I hurried off to the library. As I opened the door, I spotted Armin by our usual table. He had his back to me as he put down two sodas from the vending machine.  It didn't seem like he heard the door. Even as I approached him, he didn't turn around. I reached out; gently tapping his shoulder. 

"Ahh!" 

He practically jumped out of his skin at my touch. Knowing him, he was lost in thought. 

"I'm sorry, Armin," I tried to say but I couldn't fight the laughs coming. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

He turned around; his face softening at the sound of my laughter. 

"My bad...I was thinking about something…" 

_I knew it._

"I didn't hear you come in," he continued as he moved away from the table. 

"I could tell." 

"Anyway," he muttered as he looked away with his rosy cheeks. "I know it's hot again today so I got cold sodas…" 

"Thank you." 

I smiled before pulling up a seat; setting my bag on the chair next to mine. I reached inside and pulled out the case. 

"You brought it!" 

"I did," I mused as I unlocked the case; revealing the beautiful violin that rested inside. 

"Wow! That looks really pretty!" 

"Because it's a European brand," I explained as I lifted it to position it perfectly on my shoulder. "Professional grade. Very expensive." 

"You spent a lot of money on it? That's surprising." 

"Because I bought it when I was younger." 

"Really? How long have you played?" 

"Basically my whole life." 

"I didn't know that," he chuckled as he pulled out his phone. "I got the song as you requested." 

"Play it for me." 

He set it on the table and let the song play through the speaker. I listened closely to pick out the notes. Even Replaying it back in my head. I lowered the bow onto the strings as I began repeating the song. I really only needed to hear the song once. The melody was simple enough to replicate. 

"How did you do that?!?!" 

"I can play by ear." 

"That's insane! How?" 

"I've trained for years, Armin." 

"You are absolutely amazing!" 

"I'm not that good…" 

_Yes, I am._

"You are great. I can't even fathom how you heard a song once then can immediately play it." 

"Practice." 

"Will you play for me some more?" 

"What do you want to hear?"

"Do you have a piece you've written?" 

Using my other hand, I tossed him the music book from my bag. It had tons of songs I had composed over the years. I've never even shown it to my father let alone anyone else. 

"I don't understand any of this," he chuckled as he flipped the pages. "This looks so complicated...hmm...this one." 

I peered over the shoulder to see what song he chose. Of course. The most complex song I had composed. I knew he would choose that one. Just a feeling. And I was right. 

He propped the book up for me to see as I began the first note. Cute. I didn't even look at it. Despite it being locked away for a few years, I still remember every note. Every piece of the melody. Every movement of the bow. I remember it all. It's like I never stopped playing. 

As the song finished, I heard clapping but Armin was still holding the book. Now it came from behind me. I turned around to see one of our teachers standing there. The one that assigned us the damn project. 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Immediately, I turned my face away as I lowered my violin. 

"I thought I heard music from the foyer," he mused as he approached closer. "I didn't know you played, Annie." 

He looked confused as I replied with "I don't."

"You must play for your presentation," he announced; completely ignoring what I just said.

“Not happening.” 

“I’ll give you top marks,” he continued on and pulled up a seat at our table. “You should be fine to play a few songs for the class.” 

“What about Armin? He doesn’t know anything about the violin.” 

“I suppose I could research it,” Armin replied; not helping me get out of the situation. “And talk about the history of violins or something.” 

“You don’t need to,” I muttered with my face going into my hands. “I could write it off the top of my head.” 

“And you were complaining you didn’t have anything to be passionate about,” our teacher mused as he watched me dread my life. 

“I gave up music years ago…” 

“But you were just playing it now…” 

“I may have convinced her to play for me,” Armin added in; oblivious to my discomfort. 

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Fine...if Armin does all the talking, I’ll play.” 

“That works.” 

“What songs can you play?” 

“She was just showing me how she can play by ear,” Armin explained with a wide grin. 

“Perfect! Then you can play a song or two of your classmates' choosing.” 

All I could do was groan into my hands. I absolutely did not want to do this. But it did get me out of having to talk in front of the class. I don’t need to practice. Not even if I could predict their song choices. So I guess I’m off the hook for doing actual work. Though I should write the report for Armin. I know a lot about music history, theory and technical terms of the violin. 

After pushing me about it a little more, the cursed teacher left the library. I have my head buried in my arms on the table. I’m dreading it even more and I have no way of skipping it. 

“You don’t look happy,” Armin observed after replacing my empty soda with another one. 

_Well, no shit, Armin. Did you really think I wanted to play in front of everyone?_

“It doesn’t exactly please me to have to perform,” I muttered; not remotely willing to lift my head yet. 

“Do you get stage fright?” 

“Not really. It’s not like I have never performed before.” 

“You have?”

“I used to play competitively.” 

“You are really good,” he mused as I felt his hand barely pat my head. It’s the first physical contact he has ever made with me. “So I bet you won a lot.”

“I’m not that good..”

There is no need to tell him the number of awards I have won. I ignored the box full of trophies and certificates when I grabbed the violin. That is all in the past. If it wasn’t for Armin, I wouldn’t be playing again.  

“You’re too hard on yourself.” 

I slowly started to perk my head up from the table. “Perhaps.” 

“Should we take a dinner break before we do actual work?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Armin went over to the main counter; grabbing a bag from his backpack. “The boys had a make-our-pizza night so I saved us some for tonight. If you don’t mind cold pizza.” 

I don’t want to imagine that at the girls' dorm. The kitchen would be a disaster. And they would be so damn noisy. Though I am surprised I haven’t heard or seen them do that yet. Much to my relief. 

“Thank you,” I replied as he handed me a plate. He was smart enough to bring paper plates too. Dinner in the library has a nice ring to it. And it actually tasted quite nice, despite being cold. 

“How are you waiting to present the project?” 

“A posterboard maybe,” he suggested, “We can put the information and pictures on it. I can read off a sheet and you play?” 

“I’m fine with that. Do you want me to write it?” 

“You have all the knowledge,” he chuckled as he pointed to my violin case on the table. “You tell me the information and I’ll say it.” 

“Got a piece of paper?” 

He handed me his notebook and pen; watching me as I wrote the history and basic theory behind violins. We went over it together as I taught him how to pronounce the European names. He didn’t exactly come close to a lot of them. I found it rather adorable how much he butchered the names of Russian composers. He couldn’t wrap his tongue around it. As cute as it was, I omitted it from the speech. I’ll keep that to myself. Especially the rosy face he made when I teased him. 

"You really are amazing," he mused; staring at me. 

"You keep telling me such." 

"Well, you are! You're really smart, play an instrument well, can practically speak other languages plus balance school and work. That's amazing in my books!' 

"That's a lot of books," I chuckled as I slouched back in my chair. 

"I'm smart too, you know! I can't just speak that language." 

"ты просто в порядке, как ты." (You're fine just as you are.) 

He looked flabbergasted; staring at me with his mouth hanging open. "So you can actually speak it?" 

"Yes." 

"I give! You're too amazing!"

"I think you're fine," I muttered; turning my pink cheeks away from his gaze. He did the same.  Saying it in English where he could understand was more embarrassing than I thought. 

"Anyway," he announced to break the silence between us. "Is there anything else you want to add to the project?" 

"No...I think it's pretty much done...aside from gluing pictures on it." 

"Oh, I can use the library printer!" 

He got up and moved to the library's only computer; googling pictures of violins. I leaned over his shoulder to see the screen. He couldn't look at me as I got closer: forcing himself to stare at the screen. 

"That one looks good." 

"Which one?" 

I leaned forward a bit more to point at it; unintentionally pressing a part of me onto his shoulder. 

"O-oh! That one," he replied as he practically jumped out of his chair and ran to the printer. "Well, that's done. We just need to glue it on the board." 

"Yeah." 

I watched as he cut the very precise lines around photos and arrange them on the board. It's his major contribution to the project so he insisted on making it. I'm just here to play. Quite frankly, I could live with that.

"And we're all done!" 

"Thank God," I sighed in relief. All that's left is the dreaded presentation.

"What do we do until then?" 

I shrugged. 

"Oh yeah! Are you working on Thursday?" 

"No. Wednesday. Why?" 

"The library is closed Thursday." 

"I thought it was closed Friday since it's a half-day?" 

"They're going to be cleaning the school so they decided to close it for an extra day to get it all done." 

"Oh…" 

"So...I was wondering...uh... if you...uh... would like to...do... something?" 

Was he inviting me out? I can't remember the last time someone invited me to do anything. Normally, I would be fine with that. I hate having to interact with people. I'd rather play my violin in my room. But with Armin? It actually sounds like it could be fun. 

“Alright.” 

He looked shocked that I agreed and honestly? I am too.

_What is it with this kid?_

\----

 

"Shall we, Annie?"

"Yes." 

 He waited for me outside the library; easier to meet there than risk being seen. That's not something I wanted to explain. Though I don't think he's thinking about that at all. 

He suggested a movie but that doesn't interest me. Movie tickets are expensive. Then the food is even worse. Paying that much to watch a mediocre movie? Not for me.  So we settled on grabbing dinner. Though it's so hot, all I want is ice cream. 

We walked together down the hill and into the town. I say town but it's really a small city. The school is up on a hill with a road that runs right through it. It looks long but it's barely a ten-minute walk and an even shorter drive. That's why you see high school students everywhere. Or how I was able to get a job. Thank God the cafe is really close for me to get to. But it sucks for running into other students. 

He didn't stray too far ahead or behind me but kept his hands in his pockets. He did seem a little fidgety like he was nervous. But he goes out with his friends all the time. Is it me? Probably? Maybe because I'm not the most social? Or because I don't really know what I'm doing when going out with someone?

"After you," he announced as he held the door open for me. Chivalry isn’t dead, thank you. 

I thanked him and found us a table in the back; hoping it would be quieter there. 

"Do you know what you want?" 

"Just a drink and ice cream." 

"Are you sure? I thought we came for dinner?"

"I'm just hot is all." 

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." 

He soon returned with a tray and sat across from me. 

"We got here at a good time. No line." 

"Being a waitress has its advantages," I mused as I took my cup of ice cream from the tray. I purposely told him to go a little later to avoid the dinner rush.  

"I suppose so. How did you get a job there anyway?" 

"I applied for multiple places but he was the only one who would hire someone in junior high." 

"Wow. You've been there a while." 

"I'd guess like four or five years." 

"You must like it then." 

"I suppose I do. The owner is nice to me." 

"I’ve never seen him." 

"He's usually in the back cooking for lunch or asleep upstairs."

"I see." 

He smiled before taking a bite of his burger. I've had a few spoonfuls of ice cream already. Mostly because it's so damn hot today. 

"Whatever will we do now that the presentation is over?" 

"Books probably," I chuckled with a slight smile. "You're falling behind since you've been watching me play the violin." 

"Eh. I like watching you play," he replied with a shrug. 

"I don't know why." 

"Hmmm...I watching your face when you play...you make this pretty expression…" 

"Oh…" 

I couldn't help blushing and turning my head. How can he just openly say something like that? 

He must be feeling it too because he's also looking away. We're sitting in awkward silence; using eating as an excuse not to talk. I have to admit his smelt good. I didn't eat lunch the heat made me feel nauseous. Well...he isn't looking…

"Hey!" 

_Whoops. Busted._

I couldn't help but laugh as I bit into the stolen fry. 

"I would have gotten you dinner, you know!" 

"It's fine...they just smelled good. That's all."

He pushed them closer to the middle of the table. "Here. Have some." 

"It's not as much fun if you just offer them to me." 

"Oh? It's not," he chuckled; finding great amusement in me acting like that. "It's more to steal them?" 

"Indeed." 

We both laughed for a minute until someone caught my attention at the front door. Eren. Great. And the other boys. Double great. Especially with Eren looking this way. 

"What's wrong, Annie?" 

He turned his head and looked back at his friends getting in line. Except for Eren. He was still looking this way, getting a glance at Armin's face now. I tried not to groan as he approached our table. Though it seemed like I had nothing to worry about. He didn't even look at me. I wasn't even there. Did he think Armin was alone? 

"Hey, Armin! What are you doing out of the library!" 

"It's closed so clearly I am grabbing dinner," Armin explained with what could only be described as polite sarcasm. I have never heard him talk like that. I like it. But I imagine that's because they have been together forever. 

"By yourself? Loser." 

"Does he need glasses?" 

_Whoops. I said that one out loud._

Armin couldn't help but burst into giggles. "Nah. He's not blind. Just stupid." 

_Wow, Armin._

Eren turned and looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. Armin said it first so I can agree he's stupid. He's been to the cafe many times but he's not recognizing me. I'm not a waitress at the cafe. Not even a student at the same school. He's acting like he's never seen me before. Ever. I see why he and Armin aren't in the same class. 

"Woah hold up. Armin's out with a girl?" 

"Chill out, Eren," Armin groaned as he shooed him with his hand. "She's my partner for a school project. We just finished and decided to grab dinner." 

"I knew you couldn't get a date," Eren chuckled as Armin pushed him away. 

"Go away!" 

"No offence, Armin… but how do you stand him?"

"He's pretty unbearable," he muttered; surprisingly annoyed. "Do you wanna head elsewhere?" 

"Sure." 

He threw away our trash before once again holding the door for me.  

"Where should we go, Armin?" 

"I know you just had ice cream but how about we grab some sweets and walk through the park."

"Sounds good to me." 

He smiled and lead me to the town's little supermarket.  We settled on getting an assortment of candies and chocolates that would be easy to eat in the park.  Mostly I couldn't choose one. I don't buy sweets often for as much as I love them. 

"I thought it would have cooled down," he groaned as we took the first steps down the park pathway. "It's still so hot." 

"Agreed."

"How are you doing? You don't handle heat well, right?" 

"I'm a little better than I was earlier."

I was so nauseous all afternoon and pretty sure I nearly fainted. 

"That's good." 

He stepped a little closer like he wanted to grab my hand but he didn't. I could see him starting to pull his hand out from his pocket and shove it back in. He did it about five times through the first half of the park.  And he wasn't talking again either. 

I noticed a bench and gestured to it since no one was around.

"Should we sit and eat?" 

"Sure." 

He put the bag between us; mixing the assorted candies together. I happily picked up a truffle and popped it into my mouth. 

"You must love chocolate," he mused; watching me with an odd grin. 

"Guilty." 

"If I asked you what your favourite it is," he chuckled as he picked up a skittle. "You'd probably say all of them." 

"I can't argue with that." 

He seemed to find great amusement in watching me eat sweets. Do I make a weird face or something?  

"Here, Armin," I muttered as I held the last truffle out to him. "Have one." 

His cheeks turned bright pink as he leaned forward and ate the chocolate from my fingers. I didn't think he would do that; my cheeks matching his now. But I guess it did look like I was trying to feed him. Whoops. Better break the awkwardness between us. 

"How is it?" 

"Hmm...it's good!" 

"Told you." 

"You did. When you ate them all," he teased; trying to feed me this time. And I allowed it. 

"Chocolate in front of me is never going to last!" 

We both leaned back against the bench; laughing at how stupid we sound. I'm glad I decided to let him drag me out of my cave. This was actually kind of fun. Armin is good company despite the fact that I am not. He even made me laugh. I almost wouldn't mind if he wants to make plans again.  

"It's getting late. Should we walk back?" 

"Yeah probably." 

Though really, I wished to stay out longer. 

But all that came out of my mouth was a yawn. 

"Let's get you to bed," he chuckled as he lifted himself off the bench. 

He didn't seem to notice my sigh as we left the park or when we arrived at the school. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. For our presentation."

"Ungh. Don't remind me." 

"But you're amazing!" 

"So you keep telling me." 

"It's the truth," he replied with a laugh as he waved goodbye. 

I returned the wave and headed inside. The usual girls were sitting on the lobby couch. Mikasa looked up but it felt more like she was watching me. That brunette girl with the ponytail was definitely staring at the bag of half-eaten candies in my hand. Didn't Mikasa mention her name? I don't remember. Nor could I be bothered. 

"Hey, Annie," Mikasa surprisingly said as I walked through the lobby to get to the stairs. "Did you and Armin finish your project? He said you guys were stuck." 

"Huh...oh yeah. We finished it." 

"I'm looking forward to doing the presentations tomorrow," she continued; shifting her position on the sofa. 

_Of course, you are. Well, I'm absolutely dreading it._

"Yeah. He told me you were doing sports…" 

"I love sports so I'm hoping it will inspire someone to join some of our teams." 

First of all, by our teams, you mean my teams. You are the captain of every single girl sports team the school has. Second, by inspire, you mean to show off. You're in the advanced class. Not many athletes. Third, many kids (both girls and boys) have joined teams but to be close to you. 

"Oh yeah. Maybe," was all I could think of as a polite reply. I wished them a good night and awkwardly dashed out of there. She's not really doing anything bad but she rubs me the wrong way. It's me who should chill. I'm not good in social situations. 

And I'm so not looking forward to doing the presentation tomorrow. What do I even wear? Something nice? No, I have work tomorrow. So of course, it's jeans and my work shirt. Though I wouldn't wear the cafe shirt to school. I'll change when I get there. It's hot as hell anyway. Might as well wear one of my usual t-shirts.  I'm only playing the violin for a short time anyway. 

I looked back at the instrument case on my desk with a heavy sigh. 

_"You better thank Armin. Otherwise, you would be back in the box…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, google translate.


	6. Presentation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded presentation and ice cream.

Friday. The dreaded presentation day.  

Most of the presentations I don't even remember. Not that I was really paying the slightest bit of attention. I do know one girl said she wanted to be a top television chef though.  That's ambitious. Good for her, I suppose. 

Mikasa was next. I wasn't looking forward to Miss Perfect showing off her amazing skills. Maybe because I don't care about sports. I find it just annoying.  I can't even remember her partner's name. Couldn't even stop my eyes from rolling as I watched them set up. From what I could tell, it would basketball, volleyball and kickboxing. How do they plan to show all that in a classroom? 

"You okay, Annie?" 

Armin looked over at me with a concerned expression. I wondered if he could tell that I was annoyed. It's probably showing on my face. Though maybe he's worried since it's hot again today. In actuality, I'm sure he thinks I have stage fright. Since I've made it clear I don't want to do this. But I don't get stage fright anymore. I've performed enough times. But I haven't in years so maybe I will get nervous? I don't know. I just want it to be over. 

"I'll live…" 

I'd say more but I doubt he could hear me over Mikasa shouting with her demonstration. Must it be so loud? It's not helping my headache any. I tried my best to ignore it but my nerves were already done for today. 

"Great job," our teacher cheered like it was the best thing in the world.  _ Gross.  _ "Best one yet."  _ Of course, it was.  _ "Alright. Last one. Armin and Annie. Come on up." 

I grabbed my bag and carried it down to the front; nauseous from the heat and being forced to perform. Stage fright though? Not really. 

Armin pinned our board to the front while I pulled out the case from my bag. Though I left the instrument inside until it was time to actually play.

 “The violin was first invented in…”

He began the speech we had prepared but it seemed like he added more to it. It surprised me that he was able to memorize it. He told me he would need the sheet but he's doing just fine without it. Even pronouncing the Italian correctly. 

Mikasa was staring at me yet again. I could easily hear her comment to her partner that I was just standing there like an idiot.  That just added to my annoyance. I know you're Miss Perfect but must you make me feel like some sort of freak? 

"You," the teacher said to one student I still didn't care about the name of. "Pick a song you like." 

"Uh...I like this one pop song…" 

"Do you know it, Annie?" 

I shook my head. Pop is so not my thing. 

"Good," he replied as he opened up his laptop and loaded up the song. 

Guess that means it's my turn. I took a deep breath before opening the case and lifting the instrument to the correct position. I'm listening to the song for the melody; trying to ignore the whiny singing. It's annoying. But I could easily play something so simple. 

I lowered the bow down and began to replicate the piece that was played for me. 

"We have time for two more songs. Suggestions?" 

"We should make it a challenge for her," Mikasa chuckled as she leaned back in her seat. Of course. Typical. “Let’s try a metal song.” 

_ Really, Mikasa? Do you think that's a challenge? Please. _

“And what song would like, Mikasa?” 

“Uh….” 

_ You suggested a metal song but you don’t know any? Typical.  _

The teacher looked at me with a sudden realization. “Oh, Annie. You’re actually wearing a metal band shirt. Do you know any of their songs?” 

“I can play several of their songs.” 

“Alright,” he noted as he typed their name into the search bar. “I’ll pick a random song. You play it.” 

The song he chose was quite tricky with the guitar chords but it’s not unfamiliar to me. I have practiced his song before. As the song played, I heard a few comments that I wouldn’t be able to play it. I heard Mikasa say no way I could replicate it on a violin. Sorry about that, Mikasa. I’m about to prove you wrong. 

I played it without any issues; easily replicating the hard chords with my violin. 

“How did you do that?” 

“Practice.” 

“That’s impressive,” some classmate stated with wide eyes. Mikasa didn’t seem to agree. 

"Alright,” the teacher announced as he checked the clock. “One more song. What's a really hard song?"

I'm going to regret this. "24 Caprices." 

"Can you play that?" 

Why do I do this to myself? This song is famous for being difficult. Like insanely difficult. I haven't played violin in years let alone this song. Ungh. I don't even want to remember when I trained for this song.  

I took a deep breath before beginning the song. My fingers ached as the memory came flooding back to me. I played this song so many times back then that I didn't forget the notes. It's still in my mind. I'm surprised I didn't make a mistake but my fingers wanted to fall off by the end. 

"Holy cow," the teacher exclaimed as I put the violin back in its case. I'm not playing more after that. 

"That's amazing," surprisingly coming from Miss Perfect Mikasa with wide eyes. "How did you do that?" 

"Your fingers are red," Armin observed as he gestured to my hand. "Do they hurt?" 

He had such genuine worry that I could help but dismiss him. "It wouldn't be the first time." 

"Now, we still got time left," the teacher mused as he grinned at me. "Why don't we ask Annie some questions?" 

_ Asshole! This wasn't part of the deal!  _

"How long have you been playing the violin?" 

"Over ten years." 

"Who taught you to play?" 

"I am mostly self-taught but I have been to a few camps." 

_ God. I absolutely hate this. _

“Can you play any other instruments?” 

_ “ _ A couple but violin is my strong suit.”

Armin looked at me in surprise. I never told him that I could play more than just the violin. I’m sure he’s going to ask me later.  __

"How much does it cost?" 

"This model here was three thousand when it was new." 

"Three thousand dollars?!!?!" 

"How did you afford that?" 

"Competition money." 

"You can make that much?" 

"If you compete in multiple competitions, yes." 

"Do you plan on a career in music?" 

Ah. That would come from Mikasa.

"You cannot live on orchestra money." 

"Well, the bell is about to ring...good job, you too!" 

_ Thank fucking god.  _

I took my violin back to my desk and packed up my stuff. With it being a half-day, I picked up an extra shift. But I need to hurry to arrive in time for the lunch rush. And I still need to change shirts. 

_ Brrrring! _

"You guys did great work on your presentations! Have a good weekend!" 

I pretty much ran out the door after that. 

"Hey, Armin!" 

"What's up Mikasa?" 

"We're going out for lunch to celebrate being done the project. You in?" 

"Sure!"

"Why don't we invite Annie?" 

He turned to look for her but she was nowhere to be seen. Mikasa just shrugged it off.

"She probably wouldn't want to go to the cafe anyway. Let's go."

"Yeah…"

\---- 

 

"We're already packed!" 

I didn't even have time to change my shirt before Joe threw my apron at me. 

"On it."

I quickly threw my t-shirt over my head and hurried out to the floor.  

"Annie! You're late!" 

"Sorry sorry," I faked chuckled to the annoying regular. "I do still have to go to school." 

"Why don't you quit school and date me?" 

_ Disgusting. _

"Don't give her such bad advice," Reiner groaned as he put his hand on the guy's shoulder. "She's still high school." 

"Just ignore him, Annie. He's just a playboy." 

Did Reiner know him? 

"Rude!" 

"I'll deal with him. You get the next table." 

"Thanks." 

Reiner is always the first person to come and save me from the over-the-top flirty customers. I'm not even pretty so I never understood why this happens so often. It just makes me shudder. 

"Hurry up, Armin!" 

I immediately turned around at the name; seeing a group of my classmates coming in the cafe. Including Armin. Also for some reason, Eren and another boy from his group were there.  _ Of course. Because I promised to take this table.  _

"And what can I get you?" 

Mikasa looked up; giving me that weird expression she always did. "Oh, Annie. We came to celebrate the project being over. We were going to invite you but you were already gone." 

I don't know how I would have handled that. I'd want to go for Armin but group outings? Not for me. 

"Ah. Sorry. I had to hurry to get here for the lunch crowd," I explained more awkwardly than I meant to. 

"Today's a half-day and you're working?"

"Got pick up extra shifts when I can." 

"I can't imagine how you do it." 

Having bills to pay will make that much easier for you to understand. 

"Do you know what you would like?”

I couldn't look up as I wrote down their order. Not because Mikasa's staring. No, because Armin was watching me. He's never seen me at work. Though I don't know why it feels so awkward or why my heart is racing. 

"I'll be right back with your drinks." 

Everything was normal as I made all their drinks. As I wrapped my fingers around the tray, they stung like hell. Guess my hands have forgotten how much it hurts. Before they hurt so often, I thought it was normal. Never realized it was gone until now. 

"Dammit," I muttered as the tray slid a little bit. 

"What's wrong, Annie?" 

"Oh. It's nothing…" 

"Did you need help?" 

"No, I've got it." 

I carried the tray off to their table but it slipped when I got there.  I managed to catch it and nothing spilled so there was no major issue. It's just embarrassing. Normally, I never drop the trays. 

I tried to pretend like nothing happened as I placed their drinks in front of them but Armin didn't allow it.  

"Are you alright? Is it your fingers?" 

"It's fine, really."

I didn't expect him to actually grab my hand. "They're really red." 

"It's nothing I'm not used to," I assured him with the best smile I could manage. It wasn't a big one. "I'm a little rusty is all." 

"Are you sure? It looks like they hurt." 

"I'll bandage them later so it'll be fine." 

"If you say so." 

I nodded and left to pick up their order. 

"Hey Annie," Reiner whispered from the counter. "Was that kid bothering you?" 

"Who?" 

"The one that grabbed your hand." 

"Oh, no...he's my fri-the partner for my project. He's worried I hurt my hand is all." 

Reiner reached for my hand; analyzing it over. "Now that you mention it, your fingers look sore. How did you hurt it?" 

"I'll tell you later. We're busy right now." 

I didn't plan on actually telling him though. 

"Alright." 

I grabbed the tray with their food and returned to their table; more careful this time. It's still embarrassing to me. 

"Did you need anything else?" 

"Hey! Annie!" 

Another table of regulars started calling for me. God, they're annoying. "Coming," I replied before smiling at them. Okay well more at Armin, then anyone else. 

"She sure looks busy," Eren muttered to Mikasa but I could still hear them. Yeah. He didn't recognize me once again. Didn't make the connection I'm the same girl from last night. He's either very oblivious or stupid. 

"She gets called on a lot," she noted; feeling her eyes follow me from the table. “I think I’ve spoken to her here more than at school or the dorms.” 

“Yeah, she even made Armin do all the talking for their presentation,” her partner added in with this annoying tone in her voice. 

“Actually,” Armin corrected her quickly. “I decided to do all the talking since violin is her thing. Not mine.” 

"How did you decide on that for your project, then?" 

"Teacher heard her play and insisted that's what we do. She didn't want to." 

"She seems talented," Mikasa muttered like it was torture to give someone else a compliment. "But she doesn't talk or play for anyone." 

_ You're sitting next to the only person I wanted to play for.  _

"She's just a private person," Armin replied as he tried to defend me. He's a real sweetheart, that boy. "But she's nice if you get to know her."

"I can't imagine." 

"We get along just fine." 

_ That's because you're weird, Armin.  _

"Annie!" 

Another table distracted me from continuing to listen to their gossip. Probably a good thing since they are talking about me. It seems that I have caught the eyes of the ever-popular Mikasa. Great. That's not something I want to deal with. 

But at least it was Armin who came up to the counter to pay. 

"Thanks for coming." 

"It was nice to see you at work," he chuckled as he watched my sore fingers entering the numbers on the old register. "After hearing you talk about it so much. You look so busy." 

"It's a half-day for us plus college so it's hectic." 

"What time do you get off?" 

"We close at nine tonight. So probably nine-thirty or so. Why?" 

"I thought we could walk back together," he mumbled as he looked down at his sneakers.  

"Are you going to be in town that long?" 

"I was going to run errands so I can just take my time. Maybe visit the public library." 

"Uh-huh. Of course." 

He finally looked up and started to smile. 

"Okay. If you don't mind waiting, sure." 

"Great. I'll see you tonight, then." 

"Tonight." 

He walked off with a grin on his face. What an idiot. But a sweet one. It's nice not to have to walk home alone that late anyway. 

I went over to clean their tables; stacking up plates and their empty cups. That's when I noticed a rather nice tip held down by one of the cups. Armin's cup. Right where he was sitting. 

_ Adorable bastard.  _

 

\------- 

 

"So you gonna tell me about your hand?"

"Huh?" 

"You promised to tell me later," Reiner whined as he wiped down his half of the tables. 

"It's nothing major. Don't worry about it." 

"If it's nothing major, you would tell me about it. Come on! Don't be so cheap!" 

"It's nothing. It's not even hurt." 

"Tell me!!!" 

"Fine...they just hurt from the presentation I had to do."

"Oh was that the one where you needed to do something you are passionate about?" 

I nodded. 

"What did you wind up doing?" 

"Our teacher found out I played an instrument as a child and had me play." 

"I didn't know you could play music!" 

"I quit a long time ago…" 

"How did you hurt your hand doing that?" 

"I may have played a rather difficult piece," I explained as I rubbed my sore fingers together. "I'm quite rusty too." 

"It's not bad, is it?" 

"No. They're just tender. That's all." 

"So if I asked you to play for me, are you going to tell me to shove off?"

"Exactly." 

"Figures. You're such a cheapskate.” 

"Yeah yeah." 

It became quiet as we finished cleaning up the tables. As always, Reiner did the floor and the dishes. He just leaves me with the small stuff like emptying out and wiping down the display case. 

"Is someone sitting outside the door?" 

I peered over the side window to see Armin sitting near the front door. Nine-thirty on the money. I hope he hasn't been waiting around for too long. 

"Oh. My classmate. He offered to walk me back to the dorms." 

Reiner raised a brow and tried to hold back any sort of expression. His tone, however? Not exactly.  "Ooooh really now?" 

"Quiet. He said he would be in town all day anyway." 

"Uh-huh."

My glare didn't seem to have any effect as he gestured me toward the door. "Go on. I'll finish up." 

I opened my mouth to argue but he just opened the door instead. I muttered my thanks and walked out; avoiding his face. He's so meddlesome, that one. 

"Sorry, Armin. Did you wait long?" 

"Not at all," he replied as he lifted himself from the front step. "Here. It's so hot I thought you might like this." 

He handed me a cup of ice cream from the place we went to yesterday.  To my relief, it seemed he had one for himself. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

"Wow. Thank you." 

"You're very welcome," he mused with this big grin on his face. "Shall we?" 

I nodded as I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder; leaving my hands free to carry the ice cream. It's so hot that it's melting as we walk. It's a little messy but better eat and walk. 

"How is it?" 

"Nice and cold. Thank you." 

"You looked really hot earlier," he muttered; looking down as he scooped his own ice cream. "Uh... because you uh...never stop moving." 

"We were really busy." 

"You work really hard." 

"A girl needs money." 

"That's true." 

"Besides, you've bought me ice cream twice. So it's my turn next." 

Was that me inviting him out again? 

"I can't do that!" 

"Why not?" 

"You work so hard for your money!" 

"I can afford to buy you ice cream." 

_ Are you forgetting how much you tipped me, Armin? _

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure! Let me treat you too!"

"Okay! Okay! If you insist." 

I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I took another spoonful. He's so ridiculous for such a quiet guy. Though he does make me laugh. Surprisingly. 

A sigh escaped me as we arrived on campus. 

"Something the matter?" 

"No. Just tired." 

"You should get to bed soon since you have work tomorrow." 

"Probably." 

"Goodnight, Annie. Sleep well." 

_ Yeah right.  _

"Night, Armin." 

Of course. Those girls are in the lobby. Please don't stop to talk to me. Let me go upstairs.  

"Just get off work, Annie?" 

_ Figures.  _

"Yeah." 

"Stopped for ice cream?" 

I nodded; not about to explain Armin bought it for me. How would I even explain that? 

"It's so hot," Mikasa groaned as she watched me. "I should get some too. Where's a good place?" 

"The one by the mall is good," I muttered; being polite to answer and regretting my decision. Now I actually have to talk. 

"There's an ice cream shop by the mall?" 

"Yeah. It's off on a side street. They have a variety of flavours and toppings." 

"We'll have to go! Why don't you show us where it is?" 

_ Oh please. You really want me to go with you, right? I doubt it.  _

"Here," I replied quickly to avoid getting into the plans and wrote down directions to it.  

"Oh. Thanks...." 

"Your welcome."

I tried to give her a nice smile before hurrying the hell out of there. An invitation from Mikasa was not what I was expecting. Unless Armin is there, I wouldn't consider going. Though I would rather it be just us. 

_ Just the two of us, huh? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on this fic. I wasn't sure people were going to like it. 
> 
> Side note- the band I was thinking of is Nightwish and 24 Caprices kept showing up on a list of complicated violin songs so that's why I went with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is tasked with baking again. Who would help her other than Armin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long. If you aren't reading my Utapri fics, I lost my confidence in my writing. I started this in the summer but I don't think I'll have the Halloween chapter before Halloween. But I plan to get the October chapters up as soon as possible. 
> 
> Also, look at me trying to assign roles to other characters. It's a struggle.

"Annie-" 

"What do you want?" 

I could immediately tell Joe wanted me to do something that's not part of my waitressing job.  Something that is going to require a lot of time and effort. 

"How did you know I was going to ask for something?" 

"I've been working here long enough." 

"True. True," he chuckled and reached to ruffle my hair.  He loves to do that. I hate it.  

I glared at him as I adjusted my hair back into place.  "What did you want, anyway?" 

"You can bake right?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I was thinking," he mused as he gestured to the empty display case. "Since it's October now,  we should have some kind of pumpkin special. Your cookie special did incredibly well so we should repeat that." 

"But what about the bakery we order from?" 

"They aren't willing to do holiday specials but don't care if we make our own." 

"So in other words, you want me to come up with it and bake it?" 

"Bertolt will help you."

Bertolt. The actual bread maker. He's been here longer than I have. Reiner once told me that they were very close friends. He doesn't talk as much as him but he's nice. I only see him on weekend mornings when I'm in early. He's up early to bake bread and back to bed before we open. Apparently, he attends the same college as Reiner but I don't know when. 

"When do you want this done by?" 

"As soon as possible."

"Fine," I sighed as I looked around the clean cafe. "Give me some time to think of a recipe." 

"Why don't you come in after lunch tomorrow?" 

"Why? I usually work a full shift on weekends." 

"That gives you some extra time to think about it. Then hopefully you and Bertolt can figure it out after closing." 

"Remember when I said I deserve a raise?" 

"Not happening, my dear. But I will give you a decent bonus if they sell well this month." 

"Fine. I'll do it " 

I'm not in a position to turn down any opportunities for extra cash. Besides, I do actually like baking. But I don't think I'm really needed to do so when we have a professional baker. I'm just a face on the floor. 

"I knew you would," he chuckled once more. "Head home and start thinking." 

"Yes, sir." 

I grabbed my bag and started the walk back to the campus. It is indeed October though the weather is still oddly warm. Autumn feels like it's not coming this year. It's still hot and the leaves are still green. Pity. Autumn is my favourite season. 

September passed without any further events after the presentation. I still went to work on weekends and some nights. Still hung out in the library with Armin. Without the project, we didn't have anything to work on. We went back to talking about books or whatever his crazy friends were up to. Occasionally, I would play the violin for him again. He said he loved to listen and watch me play. Though now I'm self-conscious of my expression when I do. But I suppose it's nice to have a reason to play again.

It's nine-thirty. He's still awake. Should I text him? 

Oh yeah. We exchanged numbers after the project. But what do I text him? 

_Hey, Armin_

I put my phone back in my pocket as I walked back. Not that it took him long to respond. 

_Hiya. Did you just get off work?_

_Yeah, I'm just walking back._

I hurried back into the dorms; staring at my phone to avoid the girls. Why must they always be there when I get back? 

_How was your day?_

I sat on my bed; typing out my reply.

_Saturday is always busy._

_Anyway, do you have plans tomorrow?_

_Not really. Why?_

_I'm going in later tomorrow. Want to grab lunch?_

_What? Is this Annie inviting me out?_

If we were talking in person, I could hear him teasing me the same way. I don't exactly invite people or accept invitations and he knows it.

_Very funny._

_How can I turn down such a rare offer?_

_Sure. Let's go._

_Usual spot?_

_Yeah. See you tomorrow!_

I smiled at my phone before putting it down and grabbing my notebook. 

"Better get to work."

 

\-------

 

"Annie!" 

I looked up to see Armin hurrying over to the library. "I'm sorry. Did you wait long?" 

"Not really. I'm just used to getting up early for work." 

"Where should we go?" 

"You choose."

"Okay. Follow me." 

He started walking and I followed beside him. It didn't really matter to me where he chose to eat. As long as it's not expensive. Reiner teased me about being a cheap date if I could ever get a boyfriend. Who has time for that? 

He led me to a little diner not too far from the supermarket. Perfect. I wanted to go there after lunch. I've walked past this place but I've never actually been inside. I wonder if it's really old or just made to look vintage. 

The waitress is definitely better at this than I am. She had a bubbly personality and a big smile. It's not fake at all. She's just like that. 

"I felt like breakfast," Armin mused as I flipped through the menu. "That's why I chose this place. I hope that's alright." 

"It's fine," I replied while deciding what to choose. I didn't want breakfast. Definitely not anything too heavy since I have to work. I ended up ordering a simple chicken sandwich.

"What's this? You're actually eating a proper meal? Not a dessert?" 

"Where did this sarcastic guy come from?" 

"Sorry sorry," he chuckled as he rested his elbows on the table. "That's what happens when I have to deal with Eren and Jean for too long. I'm glad you invited me. Got me out of their plans." 

I didn't know who Jean was but I didn't care enough to ask. "Glad to be of service." 

"How come you're going in so late anyway?" 

"The owner has a project for me," I explained as I pulled my notebook from my bag. "Gave me the morning off to think about it." 

"Oh. What do you need to do?" 

"He wants me to bake a pumpkin special for the month of October." 

I opened up to the pages of my brainstorming and placed it in front of him. Details notes of desserts with not so great sketches. The top one was a cupcake with a candy pumpkin on top. Cupcakes will always sell well. However, it's not like I'm just making the recipe for Bertolt to bake. Cupcakes are a pain in the ass to do in big batches with all the individual frostings. It would be fine for a weekend but a whole month? Too much work for our tiny kitchen. 

The second was a pumpkin cookie. I had a note of using white chocolate chunks. Or make it like a snickerdoodle. Maybe hold the pumpkin? Make it a spice cookie. Like a tea cake? Biscuit? Cookies also sell well but don't scream Halloween. Or at least not in the display case.

The last idea I had was maybe a brownie. Pumpkin brownie? No chocolate? Frosting? Maybe? Cream cheese probably. Orange. But brownies aren't pretty in the case like a cupcake. 

"Wow," he mused with a light chuckle. "Your baking notes are more detailed than your math homework." 

"I don't get paid for math homework." 

"True." 

"I was thinking of going to the market to look at the bakery for ideas." 

"Oh! Mikasa goes to this coffee shop on Seventh Street," he recalled as looked up from my ugly drawings of pastries. "Why not see what they're doing?" 

"You mean doing recon on the competition?" 

"I know you would never spend eight dollars on a coffee," he replied in amusement to my reaction. "So they wouldn't recognize you." 

"I suppose that's true…" 

"I'll go with you!" 

"Yeah but ...I still won't spend eight dollars on a coffee!" 

Neither of us stopped laughing for that moment. It's the most I've laughed in years. He finds my budgeting hilarious but I know what it's like to live as an adult. When I'm with him, money doesn't stress me out as much. I don't mind doing things or going out. I'll still keep it cheap though. 

As we ate our lunch, he added some ideas to my notebook. Like making chocolate truffles or decorative cookies. He's not experienced in baking but I still appreciated his input.  

"Shall we go?" 

I nodded and we walked together to the nearby market. They did have a variety of Halloween sweets and baked cookies but nothing out of the ordinary. Sugar cookie pumpkins. Vanilla cupcakes with orange or black frosting or pumpkin pie. 

"You don't look impressed," he noted as we wandered around the bakery department. 

"It's nothing special."

"You're really dedicated."

"I get a bonus if they sell well." 

"I should have known," he chuckled and led me back out of the store. "It's about ten minutes to the shop. Did you want to go?" 

"I've got a little time still." 

"Alright. Let's go." 

I followed him down to this fancy little cafe. I knew it existed but I never really gave it any attention. Armin is right in saying I wouldn't spend the money. Two, they are competition for our place. Though they probably don't see us as such.

The smell of coffee really hit me when we walked in. It's different from ours. I don't really like that strong coffee scent. Though honestly, I hate coffee. I don't like things with a bitter taste. The place is cramped and crowded too. It's not as welcoming as ours. But maybe I'm biased.  

"I'll treat you. What would you like?" 

"It's too hot for tea…" 

"They have cold drinks. Some non-coffee." 

I had no idea what anything on this menu meant despite working in a cafe. He had to help and order for me. I just stood with him at the counter; studying the display case. It's packed with cookies, bars, sandwiches, scones and the like. Mass-produced pumpkin shaped sugar cookies. The only other one was a pumpkin spice cookie. He bought me a few to compare. He's too good to me. 

My drink was not good either but I didn't have the heart to tell him. He spent the money so I'll drink the whole thing. How do people spend so much on this crap? 

"Should we start walking to the cafe?" 

"Oh yeah," I replied as I checked the time on my phone. "I'll be late if I don't leave now." 

"Let's go." 

I told him he didn't have to but he insisted on walking me to work. He claimed he was heading that way anyway. Sometimes I wonder what he does in town while I'm at work. Probably the public library, knowing Armin. Though that's in the opposite direction of the cafe. 

Joe's face looked horrified as I walked through the back door with my drink.  

"Annie! How could you?!?!" 

"Recon," I explained as I held up the bag of pumpkin treats. "Do you think I would just buy an eight dollar coffee normally?" 

"You actually went to see what the competition is doing?" 

"For ideas. My classmate suggested it."  

"Woah," he chuckled as he ruffled my hair yet again. "You're actually talking to a classmate now? Good for you!" 

I scowled at him as I smoothed out the mess he made of my hair. No matter how many times I tell him not to, he does it anyway. Like an annoying older brother. 

"Yeah. Yeah. You wanted something special so I'm working on it!" 

"You're such a good girl," he continued as he returned to the kitchen. 

Did I say was he was annoying?  

I tossed my cup in the garbage, put the sweets in the fridge, tied the apron around my waist and I was back out on the floor. 

 

\-------

 

"Hello, Miss Annie." 

Bertolt came down from the flat upstairs. I didn't realize he was ever here today. Well, aside from baking today's bread supply. 

I looked from my notebook as he came towards me. He looked down at my overly detailed notes and started laughing. "You are taking this seriously." 

"Because I am getting paid to do so." 

"Reiner did say you love money," he continued on with his amused laughter. Annoying. 

"It's not that I love money," I muttered as I walked over to the fridge for the bag of sweets. "I need money to survive. Here." 

"What's this?"

"Examples." 

"Oh! Is this from the recon you did?" 

"Yes." 

Did Joe tell him? 

He pulled the sweets out of the bag and looked them over. "I have no idea what to do."

"Aren't you the baker though? Why am I doing this?" 

"I like to make bread. Sweets aren't my forte. I can follow a recipe but designing one? That's your job." 

"As long as I get paid for it." 

 "Uh-huh." 

He took my notebook and began reading in more detail. "I agree with you on the cupcakes. Pretty but I don't want to have to pipe hundreds of them every day. Cookies are easiest. A little pumpkin spice. Done."

"But that's boring." 

"They wouldn't stand out in the display case...what about some kind of bar?" 

"A pumpkin bar? It would need something else."

"True."

He sighed and looked through my notes once again. "I like the idea of a brownie...oh you had the idea of swirling them together. Chocolate pumpkin swirl brownies would get the customer’s attention by name alone." 

Wait. What? I didn't write that. That idea never even crossed my mind. 

I looked down to see Armin's handwriting at the bottom of the page. When did he write that? I don't remember seeing that. Did he ever mention it to me? It's a good idea though. 

"What do you want to do about the recipe?" 

"Hmm...I can probably take my existing brownie recipe...I just need to figure out the pumpkin…" 

"Can you write it down for me?" 

I opened up a new page; writing down my old brownie recipe. It's been a few years since I made it but I still remember the quantities. I used to make them all the time. They're cheap, fast and easy to make.  

"I'll get started on this," Berthold announced as he grabbed the page. "You play around with the pumpkin." 

"Okay." 

I spent the next twenty minutes experimenting with the pumpkin mixture. It has to be a certain consistency or it will blend into the chocolate. We want that swirl design on top. Next is to find the right balance of spices. Personally, I'd like the pumpkin taste to be stronger. Customers, on the other hand, will probably prefer the classic pumpkin spice flavour. That distinctive cinnamon taste. We don't have a mix so I have to make my own combination. I don't mind pumpkin spice but I hate cinnamon on its own.  My mouth feels dry as I kept tasting the spices. I'm not enjoying this. 

"You really hate cinnamon, huh?" 

"Yup." 

"But you like pumpkin?" 

"Yes." 

"You're a strange girl."

_Accurate._

"You taste it then." 

He nodded and tasted all off my mixes. We're both in desperate need of water. I gulped down three glasses to remove that pasty taste.   

"I think you should go with more nutmeg and more pumpkin," he noted he tasted the pumpkin separately. "It's better to bake for your taste instead of trying to please every customer." 

"Wise words?" 

"Just something I've learned as the baker here." 

He's probably right. How can I expect the customers to like what I don't? It's all disgusting to me. So how will I know if it tastes good to them?

"I'll try that then." 

Okay. That's way better. You can taste the pumpkin and the spice but they aren't competing with each other. But now we need to swirl it together with the chocolate batter. 

"How should we start?" 

"Well," he started but paused to think about it. "the pumpkin is going on top so you start with half the chocolate for the base." 

I did as he said; pouring half into the pan.  He followed with half of the pumpkin batter; telling me to put on the rest of the chocolate. I did so and he put the final pumpkin layer. 

"You should swirl it since you need a more delicate touch." 

I grabbed a knife; using the tip to quickly but gently marble the batter. The brown and orange looked really cool in contrast to each other. Almost like classic Halloween colours but in pastry. 

"What do you think?" 

"The marbling looks great. Let's get it in the oven." 

He took the tray and placed it into the oven.  In the meantime, we tasted the cookies I bought from the coffee shop. Not bad but the only flavour I'm getting is cinnamon. Which of course I don't like. Other than that, it's bland. I'm a little relieved now. Ours will be much more special. I better get a nice bonus for all this.  

"I think a cream cheese frosting would go nicely," he muttered after checking the oven. 

"Wouldn't that cover the marbling?" 

"What if we cut it in half...I can pipe the frosting and put the top on gently, it will look fancier." 

"Oh. I like the sound of that." 

He grabbed my pen from the table; drawing the brownie with the piped filling. It looked beautiful even as a doodle. He claims not to know desserts but it could have come from a French patisserie. Like something I dream about. 

"Wow.

"You like?" 

"Very much. Are you sure you even need me?" 

"Yes, I do. What about the filling?" 

"I can make that," I replied as I grabbed the cream cheese. Thank God he took it out earlier so we don't have to wait for it to be soft enough. Red velvet cupcakes are one of my favourites, so I know how to make cream cheese frosting. Carrot cake is good too...okay I love all kinds of cake. 

"Where did you learn to bake, Annie?" 

"Trial and error, internet," I muttered as I stared into the spinning mixer. "I baked a lot when I was younger." 

"You talk like you're forty," he chuckled; leaning on the counter while he watched me. "

"I feel like I'm forty…" 

"You are a baby," he mused before pulling the brownies out of the oven. "The marbling still looks good but they need to cool down before we can pipe it." 

"Okay," I replied but it came out as a yawn. 

He checked his watch after seeing me sit down again. "It's pretty late. You must be tired." 

"Yeah…" 

"You're always tired," he noted, though I'm sure it's not the first time he noticed. 

"I'm a bad sleeper," was all I would say on the subject. 

He disappeared for a moment; returning with two mugs. "You don't like coffee right? I made you tea." 

"Thank you." 

My fingers gripped onto the mug to keep them warm. I'm starting to feel sleepy after finally sitting down. I feel like just putting my head down on the table. Hmm...I wonder if Armin is still awake? Maybe I should bring him a sample of what we made tonight. It was his idea after all. Would he like that? Maybe.  Would he still be awake by the time it's cooled and filled? Why am I even worried about it? I could just give them to him tomorrow…

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You've just been staring off for like five minutes…" 

"Sorry...I'm just tired…" 

"You look like you could pass out." 

He got up and checked the brownies that he had put in the refrigerator. "They're mostly cooled so we can add the filling. It's only a test batch so it's fine if it's warm." 

I watched him as he delicately cut them in half; even and precise. Like he had a lot of practice. Probably with the bread we use for sandwiches. I thought he was going to ask me to pipe the filling but no. He filled the bag with my frosting and started piping small teardrops all over the bottom layer. I find it interesting that he claims desserts aren't his thing yet he can pipe so delicately. They're beautiful. He carefully put on the top layer so the teardrops didn't get squished. 

"What do you think?" 

"They're stunning," I replied as I took a few photos with my phone. I should have taken some earlier. Whoops. "If only we had a window like a patisserie." 

"You flatter me," he mumbled as he turned away. "Taste one before you get too excited." 

Me? Too excited? 

He cut off two slices; joining me as we tasted our hard work. It's so delicious. The filling added an extra decadence that I love. It's like a cupcake but a brownie. I could eat a lot of these. Like an entire tray. Screw dinner. Eat dessert first. 

"What do you think?" 

"Like I could eat the whole tray." 

"Could a tiny thing like you eat that much?" 

"Maybe." 

"Save some for Joe. He should approve them first." 

"I should bring some to a classmate...he let me brainstorm on him…" 

"I'll fill a to-go box for you. You should pack up and head to bed." 

"What about the mess?" 

"I'll clean up...you have school tomorrow." 

"Thanks…" 

"No problem." 

While he was cutting up the brownies, I wrote down the recipes on a new page. Even added the multiplications for him. If he wanted the drawing, he could do it. I'm not an artist. 

"Thanks for this," he mused as he handed me the box in exchange for the page. 

"Thank you." 

"Good work today. Now get to bed." 

I merely nodded and waved goodbye before heading out the door. It's late but maybe I'll text Armin anyway. Just a basic text. 

_I have samples._

He didn't respond on my way back to the dorms so I assumed he was asleep. The same could not be said about Mikasa. Of course. She's sitting in the dorm kitchen with her usual group. They all looked up as I entered the dorm. 

"Hey, Annie. Working late?" 

"Yeah." 

"You must be exhausted," she continued as she checked the time on her phone. 

"Pretty much." 

"You smell good," the brunette with the ponytail noted as she stepped closer to me. Of course. She would notice. Did Armin tell me her name? I don't remember nor do I care. All I know is that she's uncomfortably close to me. 

"It's probably these...the baker gave me samples of our new special…"

"A new special," Mikasa repeated with curiosity. "For Halloween?" 

"Yeah," I sighed as I regretted what I was about to do. "Did you want to try one?" 

"Can we?" 

I merely nodded; grabbing a plate from the cupboard and placing the brownies on it. That way I could control how many they ate. I'm saving the rest for Armin. I wanted to see him try them more than anyone. 

"They're too pretty to eat," the blonde one mused before picking one up.

Mikasa was the first one to take a bite. "Oh, delicious. Is the orange part pumpkin?" 

"Yes." 

"Personally, I think the cinnamon flavour should be stronger," she just had to add in. 

_Of course, she does. Just, of course, she does._

"I love them," the blonde one almost squealed as she took her second bite. Well, at least one person likes them.  

"I don't care," the ponytail girl announced loudly. "I want thirty of these!" 

"I'm not big on sweets," the other brunette stated after her first bite. "But these are not bad." 

"That means she loves them," the blonde one explained with a huge smile on her face. 

_Screw you, Mikasa._

That's not nice, Annie. She's best friends with Armin. You need to at least smile. Don't think things you might actually say. 

"When will they be available?" 

"Hmm... probably Tuesday or Wednesday if the owner approves tomorrow." 

"I will be first in line," Miss Ponytail promised without a second thought. "I will buy you out!" 

Despite what Mikasa said, I felt somewhat proud that they were enjoying my baking. It's something I made after all. Not that they need to know that. 

_Bzzz!_

My phone vibrated in my pocket; eagerly checking for Armin's reply. 

_Feed me!_

I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at my phone. The others didn't notice but Mikasa was staring. Again. Must she always make me feel like a freak? 

_Are you back at the dorms?_

_Yes._

_I'm on my way._

"Who are you texting?" 

"... Armin…" 

"I see." 

She didn't look too pleased when I said I was texting Armin. I'm not sure why but I don't give a damn. I have no intention of ending my friendship with the only person I ever considered one. Especially for someone who just doesn't like me. 

Well, I have nothing else to say to her but I should be at least polite to the other girls. For now. 

"Thanks for tasting it...I'll relay it to our baker…" 

"No, thank you," the blonde one replied with another smile. "For letting us have one. They were so good." 

I see. She's the sweetheart type. An angel. 

I nodded and headed back outside to meet Armin. He was staring down at his phone with an expression I couldn't read. It's not a face I've ever seen him make before. 

"What's the matter?" 

He looked like he was surprised to see me even though we planned to meet. 

"Hmm...oh nothing…" 

"I can tell it's something, Armin." 

"Sorry," he sighed as he glanced back at his phone. "Mikasa just sent me this cryptic text…" 

"Let me guess. About me." 

"Yeah. How did you know?" 

"Because I was just with her." 

"Oh…"

I sighed as I stared up at the stars. "I'm sorry, Armin...I have no intention of getting in the way of your friends…" 

"But you're my friend too!" 

"I am?" 

"Did you think you weren't?" 

"I don't know…" 

Armin finally turned and looked at me; suddenly realizing something. "You're actually upset about this." 

_Was something showing on my face? I thought I was good at hiding any expression._

"I'm not…" 

"You're lying…" 

I didn't know what else to say; knowing he was right. It really bothered me that she would actually text him. Though I don't even know what it says and I'm scared to ask. 

"Are you okay, Annie?" 

"I can handle this…" 

"Can I...can I... give you...a hug?" 

I could only nod; losing the ability to figure out words. Armin hesitantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. His body felt really warm even with the distance he was keeping. He smells like musty old books. Why does it bring me a sense of comfort? 

"I can't remember the last time anyone hugged me. Probably my father. And that is something I don't want to remember. 

He pulled away after a moment but I wished he didn't. 

"You smell like cinnamon," he noted with a sudden smile. "Right. The samples! Let's sit on the bench and eat." 

I followed him to the nearby bench; sitting next to him. It's a small bench so we are a little closer than usual. He opened up the box and picked up a brownie.

"Oh," I mumbled as I stared into the box. "They're melting…"

"I'm sure they still taste good," he reassured me before eagerly biting into one. "Wow! Annie! You made these?" 

"I did." 

"They're amazing!" 

Armin's goofy grin finally returned which began to put me at ease. Watching him licking his fingers was satisfying even if it's just from the mess. He looks like he's really enjoying it as popped a second one into his mouth. 

"So good," he announced with his mouth so full that I almost didn't understand him. "Is there anything you can't do?" 

I couldn't help but chuckle; completely not understanding that last part. Watching him made happier than I thought it would. More than watching Bertolt try them. Or even the girls. 

"What was that?" 

"I said you are a master baker and we are not worthy," he replied with plenty of laughter. 

That's definitely not what he said the first time. 

"You just want more."

"Exactly!" 

We looked at each other and laughed again. It was like the tension between us evaporated into the evening air. There is something about Armin that calms me down. Or maybe relaxes me? I don't know. Part of me wondered if he was angry at me. Or even angry at Mikasa? Was he upset at all? Maybe I'm just overreacting? Though I didn't think I could react to anything anymore. 

"Thank you, Armin," I replied after a pause. 

"For what?" 

"The brownie swirl was your idea, was it not? 

"Oh yeah...it was, wasn't?" 

"That's why I'm thanking you," I replied with the slightest of smiles. "I was really struggling with what to do but you helped me a lot." 

"Nah, I didn't do anything," he mumbled as he looked away with the colour rising in his face. "You made the recipe. You baked them. Though I think I should get a very important job!” 

"What's that?" 

"Official taste tester!" 

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting out laughing. It would be the most of have ever laughed in my life. Do kids still use the word dork? Cause that’s all I could think of to describe Armin right now. What an idiot!

“Okay,” I replied with a laugh that was almost a giggle. Almost. “I’ll bake for you.” 

“Promise?” 

I don’t think that question was really about the desserts. Maybe that was me being hopeful? It didn’t really matter. My answer would be the same either way. 

“I promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took a turn I wasn't planning originally. But I actually really liked how it turned out.


	8. You Are Such A Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Armin and the neverending awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first few lines, can you hear my wheels turning as I write?   
> can you tell I was really inspired by one of your comments?

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnieeeeeee!" 

"Arrrrrrrrmin," I returned in a much quieter voice than his. 

He never eats with me so he took me by surprise when he called my name and sat at my table.  I don't always come to the cafeteria but when I do, I sit alone in the corner. No one has ever tried to sit at my table before. I could see him sitting with his friends but never me.

"Why do you sound like a pirate?" 

"Pffft." My hands landed my mouth so no one else could hear me laugh. That comment completely threw me off. I wasn't expecting it all. It was so stupid but from Armin? It's rather cute.  Maybe because he's actually really smart? So it's funny when says dumb shit? Hell if I know. 

"God, Armin," I groaned but there was definitely a laugh in their somewhere. "You really a dork!" 

"Do kids still say dork?" 

"I wouldn't know but it suits you." 

"Mean!" 

"Perhaps." 

As always, Armin has brightened up my bad mood in only a minute. He hasn't stopped smiling since he came over.  

"Not sitting with your friends today?" 

"I am sitting with one of them." 

"That's not what I meant." 

"No, I'm giving Mikasa the silent treatment." 

"And spending time with me to piss her off more?" 

"No. I wanted to sit with you anyway," he sighed as he looked at the table. "I've known Mikasa since we were practically babies so I'm going to assume her heart is in the right place. Eren always lets her have her way with everything. Hence why I'm not talking to her right now. She can't control everyone. She'll come around." 

"For you, probably." 

"She's not doing it consciously," he explained as he watched me tap my fingers on the table. 

Or rather, I was playing an imaginary violin on the surface. It's a distraction. Something to do when I don't know what else. Like fidgeting. 

"She really is a good person but she doesn't always think about what's around her." 

"I don't know why she has an issue with me but I am sorry, Armin. I didn't mean to be one for you." 

"You're not an issue at all!" 

"Yet because of me, you're giving your best friend the silent treatment?" 

"I don't feel like her issue is really about you so please don't worry." 

"If you say so, Armin." 

"Are you mad?" 

"I have no reason to be." 

"Really?" 

I merely nodded; too proud to say that I was happy because he was here. I can't deny that it's satisfying for him to spend time with me over her. But he doesn't need to know that. I do feel guilty that I've come between them. It wasn't my intention. If it came down to it, I would rather that he choose her. I don't want to ruin his life. 

"You came to the cafeteria today but you're not eating?" 

"I'm a bit nauseous again," I explained as I gestured to my drink. They sell ice cold drinks in the cafeteria so I came here instead of hiding out in the dorms. 

"It is really hot today," he noted as he looked me over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." 

"You look pale, though." 

"I'll be alright."

"I can fan you," he chuckled as he picked up his notebook and waved it in front of me. The cool air felt so nice. 

"You spoil me," I muttered; completely basking in his attention. 

"You deserve it, working girl!" 

I couldn't help cringing at that line. It only made him laugh but he stopped fanning me. I did feel a little better now.  Well, slightly cooler.

"Do you have work tonight?" 

"Nope, Wednesday." 

"Cool. I'll have you in the library tonight."

"You sound like you're taking me to your secret lair," I mused with a grin. 

"And what if I am?" 

"Lead the way." 

We looked at each other with mutual laughter. He may be a dork but he makes me feel like one. I'm not sure it's a bad thing though. 

Then again, I don't think there is a bad thing about Armin. 

\-----

 

Why must it be so damn hot today? 

"Are you dying?"

My answer was merely collapsing into my usual seat; burying my head in my arms. 

"I'll get you a drink," he mused as he grabbed his wallet from his backpack and left the room. 

I tried to say thanks but it only came out as a grumble muffled by my arms. 

He was gone for a while longer than I expected.  The vending machine is only just down the hall once you enter the main building. He should only be gone five minutes tops. If I wasn't so tired, I would have gone to help him. 

"I'm back," he called as he finally came back; carrying a bucket and placing it on the table. "Sorry, it took me so long but I managed to get ice from the cafeteria to keep the cans cold." 

"Have I ever told you that you are amazing?"

"Maybe but you could say it again." 

"Don't push your luck." 

"Damn. Should have tried it on a day it's not as hot," he chuckled as he picked up a cold can and held it against my cheek. Nuzzling against the can was a sign of my gratefulness. 

"You are though," I mumbled after a minute of silence and enjoying the cold metal on my skin. 

"I must be if it's coming from you," he mused as he sat across from me. "If you're so hot, shouldn't take off your jacket?" 

"Good idea." 

I like to keep myself covered most of the time so I wear jackets or sweaters.  Aside from work when I'm wearing my t-shirt. But Armin is right. I unzipped my sweater, revealing my white blouse. The sleeves are frilly with a lace neckline. It's one of my performance clothes. If it's under my sweater, I don't care. Otherwise, it'll be a t-shirt. 

"What is it?" 

I noticed that Armin's eyes were following my movement but I didn't see the colour rising in his cheeks.  

"Oh... nothing…" 

Maybe I imagined it? 

Oh well. I just better brush it off with a shrug. 

"Feel better now?" 

"A little." 

"I asked one Mr.Smith for a fan. He said he would look for one." 

"That would be great if we could actually get one." 

"It couldn't hurt." 

I heard my phone vibrating in my bag; digging it out. 

Ah. A text from Bertolt. 

_ Good news!  Boss approves!  _

_ Your brownies will be in the display case tomorrow! :)  _

I really didn't expect his message to be filled with smiley faces. It's kind of cute actually. Kind of. 

"What's up? Get called in?" 

"No," I replied as I looked up from my phone. "Bertolt wanted to tell me the owner approved the brownies." 

"That's good...Bertolt?" 

"The actual bread maker at the cafe," I explained while putting my phone away. "He's the one making it. I just designed the recipe." 

"I see...oh hey...did you finish the math homework?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I'm stuck on a question." 

I find that surprising. I never would have thought Armin would struggle on any kind of homework. Or at least I've never seen him struggle in class. 

"Let me see," I offered with a tiny smile. "Maybe I can help you." 

He pulled his notebook out and laid it on the table. I stood up and leaned over his shoulder to study his notes. The majority of the questions looked right until we got to the last few. He said he was stuck on one but he's gotten a few wrong. That's even more surprising. 

"This one isn't right," I told him as I hunched over his shoulder a little more to point out which questions were incorrect. 

He looked really shy all of a sudden and stared down at his notebook. Was it because he was confused? Or because I pointed out he made a mistake? Didn't I embarrass him? 

"Oh...I thought I was doing it right," he sighed as he grabbed a blank sheet of paper. "Guess I better start over." 

"Do you want me to help?" 

"You don't mind?" 

"Not at all," I mused; grabbing the seat next to him and pulling the chair closer to him. I was reading his notes again so I didn't notice him looking away again.  "I see what you did wrong. You just followed the same formula all the way down. You need to reverse it to solve the second-page questions." 

"Oh," he mumbled as he looked over his work. "Can you show me?" 

"Of course." 

I leaned in closer to him so I can write in his notebook. A lock of hair fell in my eyes as I wrote down the first question. I brushed it behind my ear; suddenly seeing the colour of Armin's cheeks. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Huh? Yeah…" 

"Your face is red," I noted as I picked up his drink and handed it to him. "You must be hot too. Have a drink." 

"Thanks." 

He gulped down the rest of his can before jumping up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to head to the bathroom." 

"Okay. I'll be right here." 

He hurried out of the library; leaving me wondering what was wrong.  Did I do something to upset him? Or was he feeling sick from the heat too? Was he upset about being wrong? 

He soon returned with a smile on his face. "That's better. I must have gotten overheated." 

"Do you want to take a break?" 

"Nah. Let's finish this and do something for dinner."

"Okay." 

He returned to his seat and picked up his pencil. "Professor, I have a question!" 

I rolled my eyes; not about dignify that with an answer. How can someone be this adorable and this stupid at the same time? 

_ Wait ...do I actually think Armin is cute?  _

I shrugged it off and gestured to the paper. "Try doing the formula like this."  

"Like this?"

I had to lean closer to check his work. "That's right. Now you can fill in the remaining numbers to solve the equation."

With my help, he correctly finished the rest of the questions. 

"You made it really easy to understand," he stated as he put his notebook back into his backpack. "Thank you for your help." 

"I'm glad to be of help to you." 

Though I'm still shocked he even got anything wrong or needed my help in the first place. 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Hmm...guess." 

"Ice cream?" 

"Exactly." 

"Why do I even ask you?" 

"Sorry." 

"No, you're not." 

"I'm not...it's too hot!" 

"Okay, okay! I'll get you ice cream!" 

"Thank you." 

My fake innocent smile easily won him over.  

"I'll be back," he sighed as he disappeared again.  

_ I should bring him dinner again. I'll have to ask the boss to make me something to bring. Maybe I should bake something? I wonder what he likes.  _

"I have returned," he called out as soon as he opened the door. "With your desired ice cream, my lady." 

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

He handed me the bar; earning a small smile from me. Mostly because he's being ridiculous again. My smile caused one of his one. He seems to be in a better mood now. 

"Hey, Armin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What kind of sweets do you like?" 

His face lit up as he immediately picked up on what my question meant. "For you to bake?" 

"Yeah. For you...as my official taste tester." 

"Hmm...I like most cookies in general but anything you make is delicious." 

"Cheap. Ask me for something you want." 

"Okay. I'll think about it. 

"Good." 

It was silent for a moment; mostly because I'm eating my ice cream. Even with the cold drinks and taking off my jacket, I'm still sweating. I could feel nausea creeping back up but I tried to ignore it. 

"Will you bring your violin tomorrow?" 

"I don't mind playing for you."

"I like watching you play," he mused with a smile. "You are so talented." 

"I'm not really. I've just practiced a lot." 

"You're also really modest." 

"Perhaps."

"It's good for me though...since I'm the only one who gets to see you play," he blurted out before turning red and looking away. 

Of course, I did the same thing. I was well aware I would only play for him but it's embarrassing when he says it out loud. 

"Maybe...I'll teach you...a few notes," I muttered to break the tension but it only added to it. 

"Uh yeah...I would like that…"

Neither of us could look at each other long enough to form a fully coherent sentence. The buzzing of his phone was the only thing that broke the silence. He looked kind of annoyed as he read the text but I was afraid to ask why. 

"Eren is so annoying," he sighed after a few moments. 

"What's he doing now?" 

"Needs me to do his homework...whining about Mikasa..the usual." 

"The usual?" 

"It's a daily occurrence with him," he explained with an exhausted expression. "Armin! Armin! I need to copy your notes! Armin! Help me or I'll fail! Armin! Mikasa is upset. Blah blah blah." 

I couldn't help but laugh at the way Armin was acting. It's so not like him even if he's over exaggerating.  Maybe it was the sudden break in the awkward silence? I just found it pretty funny but I didn't really know why. 

"And what pray tell is so funny?" 

"It's your face," I chuckled as I adjusted the hair clip that held my bun. "I've never seen you make an expression like that." 

The sound of my laughter seemed to soften all his annoyance and the earlier tension. He's got that big smile on his face again. That really cute one.

_ Dammit. I'm thinking that again. I never thought of things as cute before but I've done it twice tonight.  _

Armin started laughing after hearing mine. "Eren makes me do crazy things." 

"Maybe you're just crazy for being with him?" 

"Would that make you crazy for staying with me?"

"Nah," I mused; forming my lips into a haughty little smirk. "It's really me who makes you crazy." 

His face turned bright red before he looked down at his feet. 

"What's wrong, Armin?" 

"Uh... nothing…" 

"Did I make you mad?" 

"Not at all...sorry…"

"Please tell me if something is bothering you," I mumbled; hating seeing him in distress. "I might not have advice but I can always listen." 

"That's a lot coming from you…" 

"Because you are my friend, right?" 

"That's true," he muttered as he finally looked up with a little smile. "Don't worry. Nothing is bothering me. I'm just being silly." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I promise." 

"If you say so."  

_ Beep! Beep!  _

I hate that sound. The dreaded alarm. The alarm he set to make sure he closed the library on time. The end of the day. Back to the dorms. I won't see him until class but we don't get the time to talk there. It's saddening. Especially when I can't shake the feeling something is bugging him. 

"Hold on. I'll lock up." 

I packed up my bag and waited outside the door like always. The same old routine yet I don't want it. 

"Hey, Armin," I mumbled as we started walking towards the girl’s dorm.

"Yeah?" 

"The next time ...if I get time off...do you want to do something?" 

_ Wow. Smooth, Annie.  _

"I would love to," he replied with his bothered expression quickly melting into happiness. He always lights up whenever I ask him something. It's well... adorable. 

"Cool," was all I could think of to say. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed as we arrived at my dorm. 

"Tomorrow." 

As soon as I opened the door, I could see Mikasa hanging out in the lobby. that's not something I want to deal with. Not now. Or ever really. Apparently, she didn't either, turning her head as soon as she saw me. The other girls, however, didn't see her do that. The blonde one and the two ponytail girls came over to me. 

"Hey, Annie! Did your boss approves them yet?" 

"Yeah. They'll be on sale starting tomorrow." 

"Great," the brunette squealed and almost drooled. "I'm totally getting some tomorrow. Are you there?" 

"I don't usually work Tuesdays, no." 

_ Look at me trying to give them actual sentences instead of one-word answers.  _

"I can't wait to get some," the blonde mused with a happy grin. "Will you take me, Ymir?" 

The other brunette ponytail girl grinned and nodded. "If you want." 

"I guess that's dinner tomorrow solved," Mikasa muttered from behind the kitchen counter. Of course, she was listening. "If only Eren and  _ Armin  _ could come."

_ Well, Missy. Since you brought it up, he'll be with me. At his own private concert. Just me and him.  _

_ When did you get this bitter, Annie?  _

"Anyway," I said to ignore Mikasa's remark; hoping the other girls weren't aware of her. "I'm going to head to bed so I'll see you later." 

"Okay. Night, Annie."

I hurried the hell out of there after waving. Maybe I shouldn't go straight to the dorms after the library closes? That way I can avoid them. I'm not interested in leaving earlier. God. Why? I don't want to be involved with anyone let alone in a fight. If you could even call it that. I'll have to talk to Armin about it. That's a conversation I'm dreading even more. 

_ I really hate this. I'm so sorry, Armin... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some suggestions for cookies or sweets Armin would like? I could spend hours trying to decide. 
> 
> The app game reminded me that I missed Armin's birthday too so that's going to be a chapter soon. It makes me sadder I didn't get to take my Annie pictures for Halloween.
> 
> But anyway, my goal is to have the next chapter up Monday if not tomorrow!


	9. What is Wrong with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another really hot day doesn't bode well for Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys for all your amazing comments. I've been feeling really down but your comments have really brightened things up.

"Boo!"  

A very obvious teacher jumped out from behind the desk. The same one from our presentation last month. We could all see him hiding when we entered the classroom. But a class full of advanced students? We're too nice and pretended we didn't see him; just going to our usual seats. 

Well, I say usual but Armin didn't sit up front like he normally does. He sat in the back next to me; smiling and asking how I was feeling. 

"Ahh," every student but me pretended to scream and jump back in their seats. 

"Did I get you?" 

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Mikasa replied; acting all cute and scared. It's a relief honestly. The teachers will be more likely to believe it if she says it. 

"Good," our teacher mused with a silly grin on his face. "I thought I would play a trick on you guys...to announce the Halloween dance!" 

A lot of the students cheered but I wasn't one of them. I'm so not going. Even if I have to pick up an extra shift as an excuse. Just the thought of being in a crowded gym with crazy loud music makes me want to puke. 

"Dressing in costume is a must," he continued with his announcement. 

_ And another reason why I don't want to go.  _

"And attendance is mandatory," he bellowed loudly; immediately turning to me. "So no, Ms. Leonhardt, you can't say you have to work." 

Well... shit….also thanks for that. Now half the class is looking at me. 

"Dressing up is part of your grade for art so be creative!" 

He finished his explanation of the dance so the last few minutes of class were excited chatter. Girls immediately were giggling about who they wanted to go with and what kind of sexy-but-school-appropriate costume to wear.

"You don't look pleased," Armin noted as my head landed on my desk. "Or are you feeling sick?" 

"Both ...I hate dances ...and I do have work that day...this is so stupid…" 

He looked really concerned but it's probably because he's never heard me whine before. I may complain but I put on a brave face. Being forced to attend a dance? I'm not happy. 

"I'll hide in the corner with you," he chuckled; trying to make me laugh. 

"Thanks, Armin." 

_ Briiiing _ **_!_ **

The bell rang and he grabbed my bag. "Shall we head to chemistry?" 

"... yeah."

We walked to the science lab together but we had to separate. My table is in the back and his is three ahead of mine. I was so grateful he carried my bag though. It's even hotter today so I am rather nauseous. The room still smells like formaldehyde too. It's so hot lately that the chemical had to be removed from the building. The heat is still making the scent strong and it is not helping my stomach any. 

 "Class!" 

The science teacher, Ms.Zoe, skipped into the lab like she always did. She's always more excited than anyone. She's so passionate about science but also being a teacher. So much so that she likes us to call her Hanji instead of Miss. She won't answer if you call her anything but. 

"We'll be doing an experiment today that could possibly blow up!" 

She's the only teacher in the world that would say that with total excitement. A lot of the male students were cheering too. I didn't see the thrill of it all. It's just mixing chemicals and powders. Why would you want an explosion? Wouldn’t you have to clean it up afterwards?

She passed out a worksheet to each table before returning to the blackboard. "Start with step one on the sheet."

I leaned on the table to read the sheet but I couldn't focus on the words. My head was aching more than it was just a few minutes ago. I rubbed my temples and tried to read step one again. Managing to read that, I tried to find the correct powder out of the provided tray but the labels looked really blurry for some reason.

Okay, Annie. Take a deep breath and focus. I looked up to the wall clock and tried to focus on the number twelve. But the numbers wouldn't become clear. The whole clock blurred until the room spun around me. I felt my legs start to wobble so I gripped tightly onto the table. Glancing around the room, I checked to see if anyone noticed my stumbling but I don't think they saw. 

After several deep breaths, the room stopped moving. The class was now three steps ahead of me so I needed to catch up before Hanji noticed. I went through the chemicals again; trying to measure out the exact amount of powder. But my hands were shaking. Little bits of white covered my station as I kept spilling. 

I couldn't get them to stop shaking. The pain in my head was throbbing so hard I dropped the measuring spoon. The room is spinning again so I couldn't catch it. It hit the table with a soft tapping noise. I tried to pick it up but I couldn't even see it anymore. 

"Annie!" 

_ Huh? Is that Armin's voice?  _

"Hey! Are you alright?" 

_ That's definitely Armin calling my name. I could feel something on my shoulders. Something warm was on my back. _

My eyes slowly opened but everything was still blurry. I could hear Armin's voice in a crowd of other voices. Though I couldn't make out any words. Something cold seemed to be gently placed on my forehead. 

"Annie. Can you hear me?”

Suddenly Armin came into focus but everything around him was still blurry. 

"Armin…?"

"Thank God," he sighed in relief as he leaned in closer. "You scared me!" 

I turned my head and focus on my surroundings. I'm half laying on the floor with my back resting against Armin's chest. That must have been what was warm. His arms are definitely around me as if he caught me while I was falling. Oh. I must have fainted. But how did he catch me so quickly? 

Hanji was kneeling next to me and the class circled around me; staring at me like something crazy happened to me. 

"Hey kid," Hanji whispered as she held a damp cloth to my forehead. "How are you feeling? Can you stand?" 

I didn't answer her but tried to stand on my own. Armin knew I would and guided me to feet before I could stumble. 

"I'll take her to the nurse's office," he told her rather than offering to do it.

"Thanks, Armin." 

He must have known how uncomfortable I was; quickly grabbing my bag and guiding me out the door. 

"Can you walk?" 

"I'm a little dizzy," I replied honestly as I rubbed my temples. 

"Here. Grab my arm." 

I gladly took his arm; slowly making the long walk to the nurse's office. I'm sick often enough to know exactly where it was. The nurse isn't always there so I hide out there sometimes. It just had to the farthest away from the science lab. 

"You still okay? We can stop if you need to," he offered halfway down the hall. 

"I'll live. I just want to get there." 

He continued to guide me until we reached the door. He didn't let me go even as he opened the door. The nurse (also the guidance counsellor) looked up from her desk as we entered. 

"Oh my. What happened?" 

"She fainted," he explained as he guided me down on the bed. 

The nurse kneeled down next to me; feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. She knew exactly who I was considering how often I was here. That's why she lets me call her by her first name, Petra. 

"Miss Annie," she sighed as she stood up to get things from her cupboard. "I knew I should be worried about you in this heatwave. You're always running fevers." 

She asked to take my temperature; handing me a thermometer. I did as she asked; used to it by now. I'm pretty sure she has one with my name on it since I'm always here. 

"You definitely are running a fever," she noted as she checked the number. "I wouldn't doubt you suffering from a heat stroke as well. Let's cool you down first." 

"I'll grab you some water," Armin offered before disappearing into the hallway; returning with a cold bottle from the vending machine.

"Thanks," I replied as he helped me sit up and handed me the bottle. My throat is so dry that I gulped the whole thing down. 

"Is that any better?" 

I didn't want to worry him anymore so I just nodded. It's not very truthful. 

"You should head back to class," Petra told him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of her now." 

Armin stood there in hesitation. "I'm worried about her."

"You can come to see her at lunch." 

"I'll be okay, Armin," I assured him with a soft smile. "I'm going to try and sleep." 

"If you say so ...text me if you  need anything." 

"I will." 

He hesitated for another moment before leaving. I didn't really want him to go but I knew I couldn't keep him here. He shouldn't miss out on the project because I'm feeling sick. 

"Do you want to sleep here? Or go back to your dorm?" 

Well, it will be quiet until the last bell rings so I could go to the dorms. Maybe I could pass out on my own bed? 

"Dorm." 

"Alright," she agreed as she stood up from her stool. "I'll take you there and much you have everything you need."

She guided me to my feet; ignoring my insistence of walking on my own. We needed to go before classes ended. She made sure I wasn't dizzy as I tried to walk down the hallway. It was harder to walk more than it was on the way here. My legs felt like jelly as I tried to take steps. 

"It's okay," she assured me as my grip on her arm tightened. "Go slowly."

We went pretty slow but we managed to get me up to my dorm room. The stairs were a painful experience. I felt like I would fall on every step.

"I'm going to grab you some water and ice. You should change while I'm gone," she announced before she left the room. 

She was probably right. Getting out of my jeans, I threw a long t-shirt over my head. I pulled my bun out of my hair and retied it into just a ponytail. After that, I laid myself down on the bed. 

Five minutes later she returned with a container of ice, a glass and a pitcher of water. "You need to stay hydrated, okay?" 

"Okay."

She grabbed a damp towel and placed it on my forehead. 

"Do you need anything else?" 

"No." 

"Get some sleep. Please call me if you need anything or if you feel any worse." 

"Okay." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

"Good girl. I'll be in the office if you need me." 

After she left, I gulped down a glass of ice water. But it wasn't enough to remove the dry taste in my mouth. I drank three glasses but I didn't feel any cooler. 

_ Buzz!  _

I reached for my bag; pulling out my phone to see a text from Armin. Oh. Class must be over so he should be on lunch break. 

_ Are you asleep?  _

_ Not yet.  _

_ Did you need anything?  _

_ I don't think so.  _

_ Even if I'm in class, text me if you need anything. _

_ I will. _

_ Get some sleep. I'll text you in a bit.  _

Trying to sleep did not go well. A sudden pain in the bottom of my stomach prevented me from getting comfortable. My sides hurt so bad I couldn't lie down or sit up. I was tempted to call Petra but I didn't want her fussing over me. I tried playing my violin for a distraction but it didn't help. Moving my arms was only adding to the pain in my sides. 

_ Sorry, Armin...I'll play for you another day… _

My chest hurt at the thought of not being able to play for him. Especially because he asked me to. He wanted me to play for him. 

_ Ungh...oh no... _

I ran over to the bathroom as fast as I could; emptying my stomach's contents into the toilet. The pain was so much worse as it all came up. All I ate yesterday was ice cream and that did not taste good coming back up. It made my whole body feel sour. 

I laid on the bathroom floor for another twenty minutes. The pain didn't go anywhere nor did the heat. I'm still sweating so much that my hair is sticking to my face. I must look like a mess. Maybe a shower would help? 

I turned the cold water on but I couldn't be bothered to take my shirt off. It's clinging onto my skin in a way that feels gross. The water isn't helping either. If anything, the pain is stronger under the cold water. 

I dragged myself back to the bedroom after realizing I forgot a towel. I'm dripping water onto the carpet as I grabbed the towel on my desk. Pulling the wet shirt over my head wasn't easy as it stuck to my skin. It feels so oddly heavy. My sides ached as I tossed it towards the bathroom floor. 

I wrapped the towel around myself and checked the time. Classes will be over for the day in an hour. More than anything, I wanted to see Armin. I could leave and meet him at the library. The girls would be here soon and the dorms will be noisy again. I could probably rest more in the library if he lets me. 

After debating it for a few minutes, I decided I would leave before classes end and meet Armin at the library. Now I need to decide what to wear. I'm not sure if I should put my jeans back on. But wearing a dress in front of people? 

_ What would Armin think if I wore a dress?  _

_ Wait. Where did that thought come from? _

Standing next to the mirror, I saw the colour rising in my cheeks. What the hell is wrong with me today? 

I dried myself off with the towel while staring into my closet. Maybe I should go in my pyjamas? No, that's even more embarrassing than the dress. But do I really want to wear jeans in this heat? Not really.  

I still couldn't bring myself to wear a dress in front of him. It's a stupid thing to worry about honestly. I don't even know why I'm worried about it. I seriously have no idea what is wrong with me these days. 

I managed to find a pair of leggings that I didn't remember even owning but it will do. The first shirt I grabbed was one of my father's old shirts. He hasn't worn in years. How does it still smell like him? I couldn't stand having that familiar scent clinging to me; tossing the shirt off of me and into the trash can. Why do I even still have it? 

If I already didn't feel horrible, I certainly do now. This just made me want to see Armin even more. He always knows just what to do when something is wrong. I couldn't help but think back to the other night when I hugged me. Did I want another hug? No...I know exactly what I want...but I couldn't just ask him to do it. 

Seriously, what's with me today? 

I shook my head at my strange thoughts and grabbed the next shirt in my drawer. A plain white t-shirt. Nothing to worry about there. That will work fine. 

I brushed through my damp hair to remove any tangles and put it into a quick ponytail to keep it off my face. It's a little different from how Armin usually sees me but it should be fine right? 

I grabbed my phone and headed out to the library. The door is locked so I can't wait inside. I didn't want to be seen by anyone so I leaned up against the side of the building. I've only been outside for five minutes and I'm already sweating again. 

On cue, I got a text from Armin. 

_ Class is ending if you need anything.   _

_ I'm good.  _

_ I'm going to the library now but I'll get anything you need  _

I didn't respond; waiting for him to show up. A few people passed by before a blonde boy appeared. He was looking at his phone so he didn't see me. Not even when he looked up to open the door.  I'm so tempted to sneak up behind him...

_ Ring! Ring!  _

My phone started ringing in my hand. Of course, Armin was calling me. He heard the sound; turning his head in confusion. That is not a look I see him make often. 

"Annie!" 

He hurried over to me as soon as he realized I was standing there. 

"Are you alright? You should be in bed! What are you doing here?!?" 

I knew he would start fussing over me. 

"You should head back to the dorms," continued as he looked me over. 

"But you're not allowed in the girl’s dorms…" 

"Well yeah...I'm a boy-wait what?"

"Hmm?" 

"You wanted to be with me?" 

"I'm in the library with you every night, aren't I?...it would be weird not to…" 

"Still you should be rest-" his eyes widened as he realized something was off. "You can't be outside with wet hair! Let's get you inside."

His hand wrapped around my wrist as he pulled me inside the library.  He dropped his bag on the counter but didn't let go of me. No, he brought me past the tables and through the bookshelves. 

"I never did show you my lair," he mused as he continued pulling me along. 

He brought me past all the bookshelves to the very left corner of the library. Hidden behind the last bookshelves was a small lounge-like area. Two red bean bag chairs rested opposite to two blue ones. In the center was a coffee table with a bag sitting on it. Lounging on one chair, reading a book and sunbathing by the window sounded like the best way to spend an afternoon. How did I not know this existed? 

"Sit." 

Like a good girl, I sat on one of the red chairs. He dragged the other chair over; lifting my legs and propping it under me so I’m laying down. 

"Comfy?"  

"Surprisingly." 

"Good...did you get any sleep?"

"Not really." 

"Why not?" 

"Couldn't get comfortable." 

"Do you feel any better now?" 

"A bit." __

_ Only because I'm with you.  _

"I'll take care of you. If you need anything, just name it." 

"Alright." 

He reached forward and felt my forehead. I couldn't resist the urge to press forward into his soft hand. 

"You're still warm...and still sweating a lot," he noted as he moved his hand down to my cheek. "You're really pale. I'm really worried about you." 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Don't be! It's not your fault! I like taking care of people so don't worry. I'm happy to do it for you."

"I'm a lucky girl," I muttered shyly; holding his hand on my face with my own. I'm tempted to lean closer to him. Maybe he'll put his arms around--

"Armin?" 

A deep voice suddenly called out for him; causing us both to jump back. 

"Mr. Smith," Armin called out in return as he stood up from the chair. 

"Ah," the deep voice continued until the man appeared from behind the bookshelf. "You're back here."

Mr. Smith is the principal of this school. He's a rather large man with a slightly frightening expression. His looks don’t match how he actually is. He's kind and really cares about every student in this school. Everyone knows if they have a problem, you can bring it to him. He'll do his best to fix it and won't get angry. 

"I found that fan you asked for," he continued as he placed the fan on the table. "It was really dusty so I took it apart and cleaned it for you." 

"Thank you, Mr. Smith."

"No prob-," he began to reply before realizing that I was laying there. "Oh Miss Leonhardt! I was on my way to your dorms to check on you. I heard you fainted. Are you alright?" 

"It's just the heat," I replied, hoping he wouldn't fuss over me. 

"You look really sick. Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"She can relax more here," Armin explained for me; knowing I don't like the attention. "She's the reason I asked for the fan. It's too hot for her." 

"Do you spend a lot of time here?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm concerned," Mr.Smith sighed as he kneeled down to me. "You really don't look well." 

"I'll be fine…" 

"If you feel any worse, please let me know. I will gladly take you to the doctor." 

"Alright."  

"I'll take care of her," Armin assured him as he looked for an outlet near the bean bag chairs.

"I'm glad," he sighed as he rose to his feet. "Please let myself or the nurse know if she gets any worse."

"I will." 

"Then I'll be in the office if you need me."

He took his leave after ensuring we had the phone number of the school, the nurse and himself.  I really don't like all this attention. I'd rather just take care of myself. I don't even like Armin worrying about me. Though I keep wanting to cling to him for some reason. 

Armin left for a moment to get me some water after setting the fan to blow on me. The cool air was definitely helping cool me down. 

"I went on an errand during lunch," he announced as he walked back to me. "So I bought you something." 

"Really?" 

He grabbed the bag from the table and pulled out a hand fan; opening it to reveal a green floral design. 

"That's really pretty," I mused as I took it from me; unable to hide my smile at the gift. 

"I happened to see in the drugstore," he explained with a big smile. "I thought it might help cool you down." 

"I was thinking I needed one... thank you, Armin." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

I wanted to tell him I loved it but I couldn't get the words out.  

"I also bought stuff for dinner." 

"Oh…" 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm not sure I can eat... I threw up earlier…" 

"Uh oh. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" 

"I hate doctors…" 

"I'm really worried about you, Annie," he sighed as he shifted himself closer to me.

"I know," I muttered; giving in to the impulse to shuffle closer to him. 

I don't know if he could tell what I wanted but he put his arm around me. He's not holding me like I want him to. It's too awkward for both of us; closing my eyes to hide it. This is more than enough right now. I think I just need him to be close to me. I don't understand why I need him like this but I do. 

I could feel his fingers moving the hair away from my face. It's so gentle…

So familiar…

…..

 

\-------- 

 

"You're so beautiful..." 

_ Huh? _

_ Was that Armin's voice? _

_ What was he saying?  _

My eyes slowly opened to see blue. Pale blue. That's all I could see. I blinked a few times to make the world focus. Suddenly I can see Armin's face just a little bit away from mine. He smiled as soon he realized my eyes had opened. 

“Armin?” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Oh...did I fall asleep?” 

“For a little while.” 

“How long was I out?” 

“About two hours.”    
  
When was the last time I slept solidly for two hours? Probably never, knowing me. 

“Sorry...”

“No, no,” he quickly assured me before I could apologize again. “I’m relieved to see you finally get some sleep. I would have kept the library open all night if I had to.” 

I covered my mouth to hide in the incoming yawn. He chuckled at the sight of me before lazily pulling himself up. Sleep had not helped the pain in my sides any. I could still feel that sharp stabbing pain so I couldn’t be bothered to try to sit up. 

He must have noticed the twinge in my expression. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just a bit of pain,” I replied as I shifted to a more comfortable position. Or at least tried to. 

His face changed from relieved to complete and utter worry. “You’re not really okay, are you?” 

_ Busted.  _

“No,” I replied honestly; knowing he wouldn’t believe any more of my lies. 

“I’m so worried about you!” 

“I know...I’ll talk to Petra if it still hurts in the morning.”  

“Promise me you will.”   
  
“I promise.”

“You better!” 

“I’m pretty sure either her or Mr. Smith will drag me to the doctor anyway,” I sighed as that thought suddenly hit me. I really hate doctors. I don’t like the attention or the fussing over me. Being poked and prodded at makes me feel disgusting. 

“I can ask Mr. Smith if I can not open the library so I can go with you." 

"I think I would have to go earlier though." 

"I'd still go with you if it would make you feel better." 

"... maybe…" 

"Are you actually... afraid? Of doctors, I mean?" 

"No... I just don't like them!" 

"Uh-huh."

"Fine…" 

"I'll take you so be a good girl." 

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull myself up. That was a big mistake. A sharp pain ran through my entire torso.  I bit my tongue to avoid crying out but my watery eyes gave it away. 

Armin immediately called the principal before I could say another word. He knew it had to be done whether I wanted to go or not. He tossed the library keys on the counter before scooping me up. I didn't realize Armin was strong enough to lift me. I feel like an idiot, being carried like some kind of princess. Only it's not a castle that awaits me. 

"Hold on," he instructed as he quickly walked out of the library and across campus to the parking lot. Thankfully no one was around to see us. That's not something I need right now.

Mr. Smith was already waiting for us with his car door open. Armin didn't even hesitate as he buckled me into the backseat. He very quickly joined me. 

"You're coming too, Armin," Mr. Smith noted as he drove as quickly (but safely) as possible. 

"She asked me to stay with her," he explained but he never took his eyes off of me. "I promised I wouldn't leave her side." 

"I'm glad to see you two are good friends." 

Armin refused to let me walk on my own once we arrived at the hospital. He told Mr. Smith he could handle carrying me around and that I'm really light. Mr. Smith spoke to the receptionist as Armin placed me into a waiting room chair. 

"Is that okay?" 

I nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" 

 "I don't think so." 

Mr. Smith brought a clipboard over; handing it took me. "Are you well enough to fill this out?" 

I took the paper and began filling out the form. The basic stuff. My name, date of birth, known allergies, etc.  It was hard to focus on the words so Armin helped me write in the blanks. I felt so useless but he assured me it was fine. That it's normal because I'm not feeling well. He insisted that I could depend on him. 

It took a good hour for me to be brought into a room. The lobby chair wasn't comfortable at all. My sides hurt so bad. Armin and Mr. Smith kept trying to distract me but nothing was working. It was a big relief when the nurse came over to us. I had to hold onto Armin's arm as we followed her to the room.

 The nurse began testing me before the doctor would come in. I hated it. It must have shown on my face. Armin offered his arm; letting me hold onto him while she tested me. Even if I had to be brought elsewhere for tests, he never left my side.  It seemed to annoy the nurses but he assured them that he was keeping me calm. 

The doctor came in another hour later. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" 

"She's in a lot of pain," Mr. Smith informed him immediately after watching me struggle for so long. 

"Where does it hurt?" 

_ Shouldn't you already know that?  _

"My sides and my stomach."

"Have you taken anything?" 

"No."

"Have you thrown up at all?" 

"This afternoon."

"Do you think you could again?" 

"Probably." 

He paused for a moment. "For now, I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain. That should help you sleep. We'll have your results in the morning, okay?" 

"...okay…" 

He gave me the promised medicine and the pain slowly faded away. They tried to tell Armin he had to go home but he insisted on staying. I told them I was afraid and I needed Armin with me. It's not a total lie. Maybe an exaggeration of the truth. But Mr. Smith agreed for Armin to stay the night with me on the terms that he could only miss tomorrow's classes. Though that mostly depended on what was wrong with me.  

"I didn't know you were afraid of hospitals," the principal noted as he helped tuck me into bed. He had been really helpful throughout this whole ordeal. 

It's not so much that I am afraid of doctors and hospitals like Armin thinks I am. It's more that I'm afraid of what they'll find. I've never been the healthiest child. 

"I don't like attention," was all I could reply.

My eyes felt really heavy all of a sudden that I couldn't keep them open. I briefly heard Armin telling the principal that he fine staying overnight.  Mr. Smith said he would be back in the morning but he was only a phone call away. 

"Take good care of her, Armin." 

That was the last of his voice I heard before the door shut.   

"Armin?" 

"Oh, you're still awake?" 

"Barely." 

"Go to sleep," he chuckled softly like a whisper.

"Hey, Armin?" 

"Yes?" 

"...thank you...for everything…." 

I think I heard the sound of him laughing. 

"For you? Anything…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a turn...   
> Me and my sudden inspiration.


	10. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets released from the hospital but she's not quite better yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I wanted this chapter up sooner. Sorry if I missed anything. Grammarly is being finicky.

"Nngh…" 

My eyes fluttered open to see Armin sound asleep in one of the guest chairs. He really did stay the whole night. I only woke up twice last night which for me is a really solid sleep. The benefit of being given pain killers. The downside? When they're wearing off and the pain kicks in like now. Guess it's time to wake up now. 

I used the switch to lift the bed; propping myself so I'm sitting up a little more. This way I could watch Armin sleep. I don't want to wake him anyway. Not after he stayed up late to take care of me. I wished I could do the same for him. At least he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. 

_ I wish I could reach out and touch him but he's too far away... _

There wasn't much I could do right now. I didn't bring any books with me. My room didn't have a television in it.  I reached for my phone on the bedside table and checked the time. Seven-thirty. Why can't I just sleep in for once?

I wish I could go back to sleep but the pain was too much. If I called for a nurse, they would fuss over me and I do not want to deal with that. 

The door opened a few minutes later and Mr. Smith crept into the room. He's much earlier than I thought he would be. 

"Oh, you're awake," he whispered as he kneeled next to the bed. "How are you feeling, kiddo?" 

"A bit nauseous still." 

"You've gotten some of the colour back in your face," he noted as he felt my cheek with his large hand. "Did you get any sleep?" 

"With the medicine, yes." 

"That's better than not...Armin said you don't get a lot of sleep. Is there something bothering you?" 

"No," I muttered as I gently shook my head. "I've been an insomniac all my life." 

"That must be hard for someone so young," he sighed with worry written all over his face. "You can come to me for anything. Even if you can't sleep at night. My office is always open to my students." 

He really does care about his students. 

"I know…" 

"Good...do you want to try going back to sleep?" 

"I don't think I can...pain…" 

"Should I call a nurse?' 

"No...it's not that bad." 

"If you're sure. What can we do to kill time?"

I shrugged; too tired to even think about it. 

"That's right. I wanted to ask you something," he announced with a snap of his fingers. "You don't have any legal guardians, right?" 

_ Please don't ask me about my father. Please.  _

"Who do you use when you need one?" 

"Reiner or Joe," I replied truthfully; internally sighing in relief. "They always help me if I need an adult." 

"I remember the cafe owner but Reiner?" 

"He's another server...he's sorta like a brother to me." 

I thought back for a moment; remembering a time I needed someone over eighteen. Reiner and Bertolt were laughing; joking about how they would be my gay dads. Knowing them, they would actually do it. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry and I still don't. 

"That's good that you have someone you can depend on. I was worried when you came to this school without one. Especially now, with you being sick. I'm acting as your guardian, for now, so don't worry about that. But I'm fearful of you being unwell when you're alone." 

"I'm not alone," I muttered as I turned my head in the other direction. "I have Armin."

"You really depend on him, huh?" 

I'm glad I wasn't looking his way otherwise he would have seen my pink cheeks. Did he really have to say it that way? I hate depending on people. Though Armin is a different case entirely. But now I'm questioning everything. 

"You're always alone so I worry--"

_ Uh oh.  _

My hands immediately flew to my mouth as that familiar feeling returned. His face filled with worry as he realized what was happening; cutting himself off.

"Are you going to throw up again?"

I nodded; trying to hold it back. He hit the call button and a nurse appeared in seconds. 

"She's going to throw up." 

There isn't enough time for me to be escorted to the bathroom so the nurse brought me a bucket. How they did it so fast, I have no idea. All that came was liquid but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Somehow it was just as painful as the first time. Maybe even worse. The pain was different. Like the muscles in my torso were stretched and pulled. It hurt so much that I almost cried. Almost.

Once that mess was over and cleaned up, the nurse took my temperature. 

"She still has a bit of a fever," she noted as she checked the number. "Let me check with a doctor." 

She left and returned with a different doctor than before. She explained that this one is filling in until the other comes back in the afternoon. I guess that I'm waiting for him to get the okay to be released.  

"How are you feeling?" 

"My body hurts...like a lot…" 

"You still look exhausted so I'm going to give you more medicine for the pain," he explained gently as he leaned over the bed. "It's going to help you so go back to sleep. Take this chance to get as much rest as you can, okay?" 

I merely nodded in response; grateful for the painkillers. 

"Nnngh." 

A groan came from the corner as the doctor left the room.  Armin sat up in confusion; having woken up by the commotion. He rubbed his eyes before looking around the room. It took him a moment to remember where he was. His eyes widened as soon as they landed on me. The memory of yesterday came flooding back to him. 

"Oh, Annie," he mumbled sleepily; shuffling over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"She's not well this morning," Mr. Smith informed him with a pat on his shoulder. "But the doctor gave her more medicine so you should go back to sleep, son." 

"Hmmm?" 

He must be really tired to be this out of it. I wonder when he actually fell asleep last night. Or maybe he just didn't sleep well in the uncomfortable chair? 

"You kids go back to sleep," Mr. Smith whispered as he glanced down at his buzzing phone. "I have to take this." 

After he left, Armin grabbed his chair and pulled it close to the bed so he could sit next to me. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I will be once the painkillers kick in." 

"Are you pain right now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can I do anything for you?" 

"No, the medicine will help soon."

He went on to say something else but all that came out was a yawn. 

"You look tired," I muttered; fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. "You can go back to sleep." 

"What about you?" 

"I want to go back to sleep as well." 

A very tired Armin agreed; not thinking as he cradled his head in his arms on the edge of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" 

No answer. 

"Armin?"

Still no answer.

"Armin?" 

"Nnn." 

_ Oh. He fell back asleep.  _

At least now I can give into temptation and reach out for him; smoothing out the hairs that were sticking up from his head. It's so fluffy. Like a baby chick. It's so cute. How did I never notice it before? 

A small chuckle escaped me before a yawn did. 

  
  
  


Mr. Smith walked back into the room; smiling at the sight of the two sleeping students.   "What good kids they are." 

  
  


\------ 

 

"I can't say that I'm not concerned…"

My eyes slowly opened to see Mr. Smith conversing with the first doctor at the foot of the bed. Turning my head, I didn't see Armin any more. My chest hurt at the thought of him leaving me here. Though I know he would never actually leave without me. 

"She has no family so I'm worried what will happen if she gets worse…" 

The doctor looked at me after hearing that; realizing that my eyes are no longer shut. 

"Oh, you're awake," he muttered; knowing I heard all that. "We're going to take your temperature again and a few more tests. Then you should be good to go home, okay?" 

"... okay…" 

"That's a good girl." 

"Where did Armin go?" 

"To grab breakfast," Mr. Smith explained with a gentle smile so he wouldn't worry me. "You were still asleep, so he just went to eat in the cafeteria. He'll be back soon so let's start your tests, okay?" 

Knowing Armin was still here, I agreed to the tests. It wasn't anything too serious anyway. They took my temperature for about the hundredth time since I arrived. They checked my vitals too. I even got a second ultrasound for my stomach. 

They brought me back to the room; sitting me on the bed to go over the results. Only the doctor wasn't talking to me but Mr. Smith instead. Armin had returned and sat with me for support. I think he figured out I was afraid of what else could be wrong with me. 

"First of all, she was running a high fever," the doctor explained in a rather matter-of-fact voice unlike how he would talk to me. "She claims to be sensitive to heat so the unusually high temperatures would definitely agitate her. I wouldn't be surprised if she did get a heat stroke on top of already being sick. Most like dehydration too. If she was already feeling sick before, it's possible she wouldn't have noticed it until it got worse." 

"We figured that much," Mr. Smith nodded in agreement to the explanation. "But that's not all is it?" 

"No," the doctor continued in an even more serious tone. "What I'm more worried about is that she is showing signs of fatigue and exhaustion. She's much too young to be showing the signs of that. If she continues like this, I think she'll be worse." 

"What do you suggest we do?" 

"I'm going to prescribe her some medicine for the fever and her stomach pains. Pick up some nausea medicine as well.  Definitely a few days of bed rest. Especially if the heat continues. No major activity. And she must stay hydrated. Make sure she always has water around her." 

"Alright. That isn't hard to do. " 

"There is one more thing," he muttered as he pulled the principal aside. I couldn't hear the rest but I think I heard something about me being thin. 

"Are you glad you can leave now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Armin," Mr. Smith instructed, "Take Annie to the lobby and wait for me. I'm going to get her prescription and then get the car." 

"Yes, sir." 

At least this time, I could walk on my own. Armin stayed close to me; keeping his own pace slow with mine. I'm still a tiny bit dizzy as I took steps down the hall but it's not too bad. I do have a headache though.

Armin helped me into a lobby chair before sitting next to me. "How are you feeling right now?" 

"I'm okay for now," I replied as I fixed my hair into a bun. It's such a mess but I don't have a brush to fix it. 

"I'm glad to see you look a little better today." 

"Being able to actually sleep was pretty nice." 

"I bet that's the most you slept in months." 

"Years, probably." 

Mr. Smith appeared in the lobby with a paper in his hand. "I'll go get the car and meet you outside." 

He hurried outside and we followed a few minutes later. Armin helped me into the back before sitting next to me. 

"Comfortable?" 

"Yeah."

"We're going to stop by the drug store," Mr. Smith explained as we drove off. "To pick up your prescription and anything else you need."

"Can we stop by the cafe? I need to talk to my boss." 

"Of course. We'll go there first." 

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to the cafe. Mr. Smith decided to come with me to help explain the situation. That and he has my doctor's note. Armin didn't feel like sitting in the hot car alone so he came too. 

"I don't want to walk on the floor," I muttered as they walked towards the door. "Let’s use the back door."

The two followed me inside the back of the restaurant and into the kitchen. Joe was cooking but stopped when he heard the door. His eyes widened as he saw me standing there with the principal. He recognized him right away. After all, he was the one who acted as my guardian when I went to apply for the school. 

"Annie!" 

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest for a moment before kneeling down to my level. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You look sick!" 

"I am," I mumbled; taking comfort from him acting like my uncle instead of my boss. He knew that's what I needed right now. "I had to go to the hospital." 

"She's been put on bed rest for a few days," Mr. Smith explained as he showed him the notes from the doctor. 

"I'm sorry...I'll miss my shift…" 

"Don't you worry about the cafe. Reiner and I can handle it," he replied as he hugged me tightly. "You go and rest. I'll come to see you after closing if that's alright." 

"Just come get a visitor pass from the office first." 

"Will do. Take care of her until then." 

"Will do," Mr. Smith repeated back to him like they formed some kind of bond. A mutual understanding between men. I don't get it myself. 

"You're really close with him," Armin observed on our way back to the car. 

"His employees are family, "I sighed as he buckled me in again. "I'm just the baby of that family." 

"At least you're loved, right?" 

_ I tried thinking that way, Armin, but it cannot last forever and I know that. I've always known that.  _

We pulled up to the drug store and he turned back to look at us. 

"Are you two coming in?" 

"It's too hot to leave her in the car," Armin replied before getting out and coming to get me. 

"That's true," he agreed as we walked inside. "I'll grab what the doctor told me to get. You two can wander if you like." 

"Okay."

He went to the pharmacy at the back of the store.

"What do you want to look at? Candy?" 

"Maybe. I don't know if I can even eat it right now." 

"That's true...should we find you a new book? Since you'll be stuck in bed?" 

"True...or I could just use the librarian." 

_ Yes, I said librarian instead of library. On purpose.  _

But it seemed to go straight over Armin's head. "That's probably better. We have plenty of books to choose from." 

_ Why do I feel so disappointed?  _

"They have a few costumes for Halloween. Why don't we look for the dance? Or at least get ideas?" 

_ Shit. I forgot about that. I was too busy puking. Great. I wonder if I can get out of it with a sick note? _

"Sure." 

I followed Armin to the center of the store where they kept the seasonal merchandise. It's a small section since it's only a drugstore. Mostly Halloween candy and decorations but they have a small rack of costumes. A few lame accessories on the shelves with cheap costume makeup. 

"Should I be a cop?" 

A small laugh escaped me as I pictured Armin in the first costume on the rack. 

"Officer Arlert," I teased as I surprisingly came up with a joke. "Don't arrest me. I swear I'll bring back the book on time!" 

Armin stared at me with a blank expression like he was trying to process what emotion he should have. It's like when you add too many things to a video game and it lags. He doesn't know how to feel. Embarrassed? Because I teased him? Confused? Because of a bad joke? Happy? Because he heard a joke? Annoyed? Mad? Because I was poking fun at him? Or maybe he's just weirded out because Annie Leonhardt told a joke. That's probably it. 

His cheeks turned a little rosy so I guessed I embarrassed him? But he started to laugh like he just got the joke. Was he confused? Or am I a bad joke teller? 

"That's a good one," he chuckled as he put the costume back. "I should tell Eren that one. He'll enjoy that." 

_ So I told a good joke? I think I'm the one that's confused!  _

The next costume was incredibly stupid. One of those couple costumes. The food ones. Like peanut butter and jelly. Or even bacon and eggs. But this one was a hotdog and bun. Why does this exist? 

"Well, I found Eren's costume." 

"So would that mean Mikasa is the hot dog?" 

One of the few things I know about her is that she and Eren are incredibly close. Armin says they do most things together. 

Armin couldn't help but snort. "Lol probably. I was thinking of him and Jean but that's more accurate." 

I merely shrugged; only knowing Jean by name. I don't particularly want to be a part of Armin's circle of friends but I do try to remember what he tells me. He talks about them a lot so I know he values his friends. I'm just spoiled to be considered one. 

"Here we go," Armin continued as he flipped through the rack. "A girl's costume. How about-nope nevermind!"

"Not school appropriate?" 

"I think you'd wear more clothes to the beach!" 

He's definitely embarrassed now and I can't decide if it's more adorable or hilarious. 

"Moving on," he muttered as he shoved all the stupid sexy costumes aside. "Wow. What a terrible selection for girls." 

"Welcome to life, Armin." 

"We can always shop elsewhere if you wanted to buy a costume...but knowing you, you'll say it's a waste of money."

"You know me well." 

"What do you think I should be?" 

"Hmm…"

I paused for a moment as I tried to picture Armin in different costumes. All I could think of was him in a tuxedo or suit. Why do I actually want to see that? 

"Hmm...maybe the mafia?" 

"I'm not cool enough to be the godfather," he chuckled with a roll of his eyes. 

"I have no idea either way." 

Mr. Smith found us; coming out from behind an aisle.  "Shopping for the dance?" 

"Not really." 

"Are you good to go?" 

"Yes, I'm tired." 

"We need to get you back to your dorm then."  

Once again, Armin helped me into the backseat. I'm beginning to feel really spoiled...and I hate it.  

I don't know if the heat is getting to me or if the medication is wearing off but my headache is getting worse. The car felt like it was spinning in circles despite driving in a straight line. I tried rubbing my temples but it didn't help. 

"Annie," Armin whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Are you dizzy again?" 

I nodded; not thinking as I rested my head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but didn't move me or his arm. Having something stable to lean on helped a little bit.  I'm hoping it will pass by the time we get to the school. 

Only it didn't. Mr. Smith is giving me that look. The should-she-go-back-to-the-hospital look. He's even more concerned now than he was this morning. I'm pretty sure he knows I shouldn't have left but they didn't have a solid reason to keep me. He doesn't fully know what to do. He feels more responsible for me because I have no family to rely on like other students. He feels the need to step in more than a principal has to. That's just how he is. 

"I'm assuming you're going to ask to keep Armin with you," he muttered after grabbing the bag out of the back seat. "I trust you both so I shall allow it at least for tonight. But only until nine. Then he has to go back." 

He's really only being firm on the curfew to be fair to the other students. Otherwise, knowing Armin, he would sleep on the floor to take care of me. 

Because of the dizziness, I had to hold onto Armin's arm again. That feeling of my legs being jelly had returned so I needed help to walk. Great. Of course, my room is on the top floor. 

But that's not the worst part. I wasn't aware of how late it had gotten. Not until Mr. Smith opened the door for Armin and I. That's when I saw a group of girls. The usual group seemed even larger than normal. The queen stood in the middle until she saw me. Mikasa is the only one of the girls from our class there. Therefore the only one who saw me faint yesterday. Her eyes widened as we stepped inside. Was it because of pity? Concern? Anger? Fuck, I don't know. Please don't talk to me right now.

"Ladies," Mr. Smith greeted them; passing by to guide Armin and me up the stairs. He's hovering close to catch me if I fall or lose my balance. 

I heard the murmurs of the girls down below as they watched me needing help to walk. This is humiliating. I hate feeling useless or needing help. Having to do all of this in front of people is awful. It only adds to my will to throw up. Being this way in front of Armin is even worse but he hasn't changed at all. It's just me that has. 

It took what seemed like an eternity to make it to my room. I'd forgotten how much of a mess I left it when I drug through boxes to find clothes. Not once in my years here have I bothered to fully unpack. After all, my life is in those boxes once I graduate. 

Neither of them said a word about the mess as they sat me down on the bed. The principal took the pitcher and bucket from yesterday; leaving to refill them for me. Armin didn't really know what to do yet so he sat next to me and gently squeezed my arm. I shifted closer but wasn't brave enough to actually touch him. I'm pretty sure he could tell anyway. 

Mr. Smith returned with the tray and placed it on my desk. He emptied the bag from the drugstore as he explained when I was supposed to take the medicine. He even bought me some extra to help with nausea if I need it. After he wrote a listen of instruction, he had other work to catch up. I was to call him if I felt any worse. He'd come running. That I much I know for sure. 

"Sorry about the mess," I muttered as I stared at the mess. "I was looking for clothes before I got sick." 

_ Not exactly a hundred percent accurate.  _

"Let me help," he offered as he stood up from the bed. 

"You don't have to…" 

"It's fine. You need to rest anyway." 

"You're spoiling me…" 

"You don't so I will do it instead!"

"Will you let me return the favour?" 

"Bake me some chocolate cookies and I'll consider it even." 

_ Chocolate cookies? Please. That's easy.  _

"Deal." 

He flashed me that silly grin of his before picking up off the floor and folding them. 

"You keep your clothes in a box?" 

"Where else would they go?" 

"In a dresser drawer. Or in a closet. That's generally where people put their clothes, yes?" 

"I do have clothes in my closet." 

By clothes, I mean my few work shirts, jeans and whatever t-shirt-sweater combo for class.

"You should at least have some of your other clothes unpacked." 

"Why bother? I'll have to pack them up anyway and I rarely wear them." 

Armin rolled his eyes; giving up on this conversation. He knew wasn't going to win anyway. Instead, he just put the folded clothes neatly away in the box and pushed it back into the closet. He went over to the bathroom and picked up my wet t-shirt off the floor.

"You shouldn't leave wet things on the floor," he lectured as he tossed them into my dirty laundry bag. At least the dorms have a laundry room downstairs. 

"Oh yeah…"

"You must have been sick to shower in clothes," he muttered as he sat back on the bed. He suddenly looked even more worried than yesterday. Like he just realized now how bad it was.

"I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't be. In fact, you should rest…" 

On impulse, I grabbed onto this sleeve before he could think about leaving. 

"Stay." 

He looked really surprised at my reaction. To be honest, I was too. Something in me didn't want to let him go. 

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he mumbled as I turned my head to hide the redness swelling in my cheeks. I felt so stupid. What the fuck is wrong with me? 

"I'm really worried about you," he continued as his hand rested on my forehead. "You're still running a fever." 

"I'm sorry…" 

Not that I was sick. It’s more that I'm worrying him that I can’t stand. 

"Don't worry about that. I chose to take care of you, didn't I ?" 

"I told you you're spoiling me." 

"I don't mind. I'm getting cookies!" 

He made a really weird face; successfully making me laugh as he planned to all along. I don't know how he can go from a prince to the village idiot so quickly but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

"What made you choose those cookies anyway?" 

"I thought about it," he mused as he physically insisted on getting me comfortable in my bed. "Eren and I used to eat these chocolate chunk cookies all the time. When we were little. The ones in the box. From the grocery store. Do they still make them anymore?" 

After a quick internet search, we found out the form exact brand of cookies had been discontinued for years. 

"Well, that explains why I haven't had them in years." 

"That's an easy cookie to make," I replied as he showed me the pictures. "I might not get the exact taste of a boxed cookie but close enough." 

"Please. Homemade cookies are always better." 

"Agreed."

"Speaking of Halloween," he announced with a sudden thought. "I saw this online the other day and thought you." 

He showed me a cake covered and filled with Halloween chocolates and candies. It's sugar overload. And possibly the most amazing thing I have ever seen. 

"That is the best idea ever," I replied with a laugh. "I would love to eat that." 

"Sounds like you're getting your appetite back." 

"For cake? Always." 

He chuckled followed by a roll of his eyes. "You should attempt some real food." 

"I might try some toast later." 

"You do need to eat to get your strength back." 

"I know. I know...I'm still a bit nauseous though." 

"Maybe start with liquids? Like broth?" 

"I'd have to get some but that's a good idea." 

"If all else fails," he joked with a grin. "You could eat jello. The hospital offered it to you."

"Maybe," I agreed with a small chuckle. "Wouldn't be the first time I've lived off jello." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Jello is cheap!"

Thanks to Armin, I'm laughing again. I don't feel so stupid anymore. I've forgotten about the pain in my sides or how much my head hurts.  I feel relatively normal. That is until- 

"Oh, it's nine. I should get going." 

My chest immediately felt like someone was twisting a knife in me. I don't understand this feeling. All I know is I don't want him to go. I want to grab his hand and keep him from getting up. But I can't do that. 

"Oh yeah." 

"Do you have everything you need?" 

I nodded. 

"If you need anything, call me. I'll come right over." 

"I will." 

He squeezed my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay." 

I fought the urge to pout until after he left. It's the first time I've been alone since yesterday. Normally I prefer to be alone but right now? I don’t want it. Not after those unbearable pains.

_ Knock knock! _

I shuffled over to the door; opening it up to see my boss with a visitor’s pass around his neck. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” 

“A little better.” 

He followed me into the room; guiding me to sit on the bed. ‘Good. Good. Reiner wanted to come to but I made him close up so I could come early.” 

“Honestly,” I muttered as his hand felt my cheek. “I’m glad you came.” 

“You should have told me if you felt sick. I would have taken care of you.” 

“I really thought it was just from the heat.” 

“Please tell me right away next time,” he sighed as he took my hand in his. “I’m afraid of you getting even sicker.” 

“I will.” 

“Good girl… don’t worry about the cafe. I’ve got it covered all weekend.” 

“Really?” 

“You’re not allowed to come!” 

“Not even as a customer?” 

“Okay,” he caved; unable to say no to seeing me. “You can come in as a customer. Or to visit me. But absolutely no working on the floor or kitchen.”  

“Yes, sir...Oh, how are the brownies selling?” 

“Sold out every day so far.” 

“I’m relieved.” 

“You worked hard on them so I knew they’d sell.” 

“Do you need a November special?” 

“Why? You shouldn’t be thinking about work right now!” 

“I’m not,” I explained as I gave him a real answer. Even though I knew he would tease me. “My classmate asked if I would make him cookies since he took care of me. I would need to use the cafe's kitchen…” 

“Is that you asking for permission to use the kitchen or another bonus?” 

“Maybe both?” 

“Is it for the boy that came with you this afternoon?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is that the same boy that you worked in the cafe with?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wow. I can’t believe my little girl made a friend.” 

“Shut up,” I snapped in annoyance though not from him teasing me. He made me think of my father and that is something I don’t need. Ever. Especially not right now. 

“Go ahead and use the kitchen,” he chuckled as he ruffled my hair as he always does. ‘Make them for your friend. I may as for a Christmas special in December instead. For now, focus on getting better.” 

“Okay…” 

“Speaking of the kitchen, have you tried to eat yet?” 

“Not yet.” 

He pulled out a container from the bag he brought with him. “I brought you my famous vegetable soup. I know its one of your favourites.” 

“You did?” 

“Yes. I was worried you wouldn’t try to eat. Would you like me to go heat it up?” 

“Yes please.” 

He left for a few minutes; returning with a warm bowl of soup and placing it on my lap. “Eat slow.” 

I wasn’t feeling hungry until the bowl landed in front of me. The scent is so familiar. So comforting. It really is one of my favourite things to eat outside desserts. He really only makes it in the winter so I don’t eat it often. Now that I have it, I feel like I can eat. 

“How is it?” 

“So good as always,” I replied after taking my first spoonful. 

“I’m relieved to see you eat something. I was worried about you fainting again. That’s why I brought you some meals from the cafe. They’re in the fridge with your name on them. Try and eat them when you feel up to it.” 

“I have medicine so I should be fine...” 

Oh, wait. I’m supposed to take the pills with food. 

“Can you hand me the pill bottle and my water?” 

“Of course,” he replied as he did so; making sure I took my medicine properly. 

He told me how the day went as I slowly ate my bowl; telling me all the customer’s compliments about the brownies. There was a lot more than expected there to be. I’m relieved that they were a success after all. Thanks, Armin. 

“How are you feeling after you ate?”

“Sleepy.” 

“The medicine must be kicking in,” he noted as he tucked me before sitting on the floor next to the bed. “I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?” 

“Okay…” 

“That’s my girl.” 

And that is the last thing I remember him saying...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm...wonder what I was referencing for the Mafia?


	11. It was supposed to be a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie was really looking forward to hanging out with Armin on a Saturday...

"What to wear? What to wear?" 

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror; picking a shirt from a pile on the vanity counter. Normally, I would just wear a t-shirt and jeans but the weather is predicted to be even hotter today. It's much too hot for jeans and my hoodie. I'll faint again for sure. But what else do I own? That pair of leggings I wore to the hospital. I don't really like shorts so I don't own any. Do I own any skirts? A couple but they're fancier. I wore them for performing years ago. Do they even fit any more? 

"I should really go through all these old clothes," I sighed in frustration as I returned to the box in my room. "I doubt they all fit. I'm not a kid anymore!" 

These probably still do, knowing my size.

_Thank God my father never measured me on the wall. That would be depressing._

A yawn escaped me as I sat down next to the box. Even with the painkillers helping me sleep, I still woke up early. When was the last time I slept in on a Saturday? 

Maybe Armin is right. I should unpack my summer clothes. Especially in this heat. But winter should be coming right? Is there a point in unpacking? I shrugged and decided to sort through the box.  Taking everything out of the box, I sorted everything into piles. T-shirts in one, skirts in another, blouses in one and dresses hanging over my desk chair. Did I always have this many clothes? 

Then again, my father always wanted me to have a new outfit for every performance. Most of them still have tags on them. I was never confident to dress cute or girly so a lot of them were never worn. What a waste of money, dadd---- 

I shook that thought away before I could ponder it anymore. The worst part of being sick is where my mind keeps wandering. I don't need to think about him. Not at all. Go back to sorting. You hate messes, Annie. Clean it up. 

The few skirts that I own I don't really get the chance to wear often anymore. I folded them and placed them on the closet shelf. 

Blouses next. Armin said he liked the white lace one I wore the other day so I'll keep that one for sure. I found a pink one with the tag still on it. That can go. Same with this purple top with a floral print. Why were those bought for me? I know I didn't pick them for sure! 

Ten minutes later, I had about six blouses hanging in my closet. Four were black, one was red and the white one. The pile on the floor were ones I would never wear or didn't fit me anymore. It surprised me when one was too small. Have I really grown any lately? I doubt it. Maybe I just dressed more mature as a child. 

The only thing left was the dresses. I rarely wore them unless it was a higher-ranked competition. I never thought I looked pretty enough amongst the other competitors so I rarely tried to dress extra nice. 

The ones that I do like are black. Of course. I would die in all black today. It's too hot for that. I hung those up in my closet for now; struggling to decide. 

_Wait. I missed one._

I picked up the white piece of clothing that had gotten pushed aside. It's a dress. A white sundress with ruffles on the bottom. The shoulder straps are tied off into bows. remember getting one. My dad and I bought this one together. I needed a summer dress for a competition photo. It was a requirement. I vaguely remember liking this one but not feeling confident in it. Even if he kept telling I looked beautiful. It's the last thing we did before he left...

Again, I shook away those thoughts but decided to try it on. For the most part, it still fits me. It's a little tighter. Maybe a little shorter. I really didn't think I had grown any since then. It clung around my chest as that was the tightest part. Did I grow there any? 

I smiled to myself before adding the unwanted clothes to a bag so I can donate them. Maybe I'll do that while we're in town today. I hadn't realized as I finished cleaning up the mess I had made that I was still wearing the dress. Guess that's what I'm wearing today. 

I might feel really stupid but at least I won't boil today.   

What else can I do? It's too early to go meet Armin. He's probably still asleep like every other student. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Since I can't go to work, I mostly feel antsy. 

This room is getting pretty hot. I wonder if the school is open? Maybe I can hide in one of the few air-conditioned rooms? But it's early still. It's probably locked.

I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to the empty lobby. It's dead silent. Just the way I like it.  It's not any cooler down here so I'm not staying. Even if it's early in the morning, the air outside was really warm.  I could feel it on my cheeks. Maybe being outside today is not a good idea…

As I walked by the school, I spotted a light on in the office. I peered into the window to see Mr. Smith sitting at his desk. He said his office is always open to me, right? Maybe he'll let me keep him company. 

The door wasn't locked so I could walk right in; knocking on the door of the principal's office. 

"Come in," he called before I opened the door. "Miss Annie! Are you alright? Are you sick?" 

"No, I'm fine," I explained as I sat in the chair opposite the desk.  "I'm just used to being up early for work...I saw your light on…" 

"By all means," he mused and moved his papers aside. "Distract me from all these budgets." 

I hate doing my own budget so I can't even imagine having to do several for the whole school. 

"How have you been feeling? Have you thrown up any more?" 

"Nope. Still a little nauseous though." 

"Well it's still hot ...have you tried to eat anything?"

"My boss brought me food so I've been slowly nibbling on that." 

"That's good... have you been catching up on your classwork?" 

"Yeah,"  I replied as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Armin's been helping me in the library."

"You're not struggling any?" 

"No, he's a good teacher." 

The only time homework as ever been fun in my life. Sitting close to Armin as he explained went over what I missed. Or maybe because he fed me a chocolate pumpkin if I finished a page. I mean literally fed me since he didn't trust me with the bag. I didn't mind though. It's a nice kind of attention. 

"That doesn't surprise me. How do you get along so well with him? You're normally quite the lone wolf." 

"I don't know," I muttered as I looked away to hide the weird face I was probably making. "He's just...weird…" 

"An exception?" 

"Basically." 

"It's good you found a great friend in him but you should befriend some of your other classmates." 

_Yeah. Not happening._

I think he took my silence as an accurate response.

"I heard some teachers," he mused after a minute. "Raving about these brownies at your cafe." 

"They're my recipe." 

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

"I didn't know you baked." 

"It's not really something I can do in the dorms." 

"Why not?" 

"The girls would never leave me alone if they found out I baked." 

"Is that an issue?" 

"Yes!" 

He chuckled at my response; totally amused despite nagging me to make friends. 

"Perhaps I should arrange a bake sale then," he joked with a grin you wouldn't expect from him. "So you can bake to your heart's content." 

It's really surprising that it actually sounds really fun to me. 

"If I don't have to use the dorm kitchen," I agreed with a small grin of my own. "And I get compensated, I'd be willing to." 

"I didn't think you would agree. Now I'll really have to arrange it!" 

We both laughed for a moment; listing off a few desserts that would sell well. Maybe he should work for the cafe too. He's good with numbers and profits. 

"You have plans for today, Annie?" 

"Armin and I are going into town." 

"Are you alright with that? It's supposed to be even hotter today."  

"I'm not sure but I want to get a fan for my room." 

"That's a good idea," he replied with a nod. "Definitely need to keep you cool...do you have a water bottle?" 

"I don't." 

"You pick one up too. Once you go back to class, I want you to always have water with you."

"I'll pick one up while I'm there then." 

"Good girl...have a good time today but don't push yourself too hard, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"If you feel sick or too hot, feel free to call me," he offered as he picked up his papers. "I'll come to pick you up. I'll need a break I'm sure." 

"Okay. Thanks." 

He nodded and returned to his work. I left the office and returned to my dorm room to grab my wallet. Wait. I don't have pockets today. This is why sometimes it pays to be a girl and carry a purse. Too bad I don't have one. And I don't feel like lugging my school bag around town. 

Oh well. I'll have to carry it. As long as I don't lose it...and I have to carry my phone. Oh boy. Maybe I should grab my bag after all. 

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello."

"I knew you would be up," Armin's voice rang through the phone. "You couldn't sleep in, could you?" 

"I tried to go back to sleep…"

"But no luck?" 

"Nope." 

"How are feeling today?" 

"So far so good." 

"So you're feeling well enough to go out today?" 

"I've been looking forward to it." 

"Good. Have you eaten yet?" 

"Not yet." 

"So we'll grab food too then." 

"Okay." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm just going to shower and get dressed then I'll meet you at your dorms." 

"Okay." 

"Oh, you should bring your nausea medicine just in case!" 

"Good idea." 

"See you in about twenty."

I hung up after that; grabbing the medicine as he told me too. Maybe I should just use a reusable shopping tote? Like the one, I used for being groceries. Then I can put whatever I buy today in it. It's not a cute look though.   

Deciding on that, I threw my phone, wallet and medicine in the bag. 

I still had time to kill but I don't really know what to do. Sitting still is really hard for me. I’ve never wanted to go to work so bad. I feel so useless right now. 

With a sigh, I checked myself in the mirror. I thought about pinning a flower in my hair but decided that it was too much. I took the ponytail out, ran a brush through my hair and tied it into my usual loop. Seeing myself in a dress felt so bizarre. It's been so long. It's October and I look like I'm dressed for summer. It's almost funny. 

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs; ignoring the girls in the lobby. At least Mikasa wasn't there. I'm not in the mood to deal with that. Though I don't want anyone to see me in a dress. Yet I'm going to meet Armin in it. The thought is even more embarrassing. Why? I don't really know.  

I went outside to find Armin outside the door. His red polo shirt rather suited him. I like that colour on him. It looks good with his blonde hair. His cargo shorts were cute too. It felt like an outfit for a little boy on a teenager. It's kind of adorable in a weird way. 

"Hey, Anni-" 

He cut himself off as he saw me; biting his lower lip nervously. 

"Morning, Armin."

"What's with the bag?" 

"I don't have a purse." 

"Here," he offered as he held his hand out. "You shouldn't carry too much yet." 

I knew I wouldn't win this argument so I handed him the bag without another word. He took it and we started to walk towards the town.

"What did you do this morning before I called?" 

"You'll be happy," I mused with the slightest of smiles. "I unpacked my clothes. Cleaned out what I don't wear anywhere. I still had time so I hung out with Mr.Smith in his office." 

"Geez. How long have you been up?" 

"A few hours." 

"You're sick! You should be sleeping!"

"I tried." 

"Would sleeping in kill you?" 

"Probably." 

"Sleep, Annie. You're going to pass out again!" 

"Make me." 

_Like actually, please. Make me sleep. And sleep in._

"I'll figure it out." 

"Too bad you're not allowed in the girl's dorm." 

"I'm sure I could talk Mr. Smith into letting stay," I chuckled as we turned the corner. "If you're still feeling sick."

"Maybe. 

_I wouldn't mind it if Armin stayed the night in my room…_

"Did you get some sleep at least?" 

"Yeah." 

"What did you talk to Mr. Smith about?" 

"A bake sale." 

"Really? We're having one?" 

"I think he was joking," I explained before a yawn escaped me. "He heard about the brownies so I said it was me. Then he said we should have a bake sale." 

"Would you bake for it?" 

"I told him I would." 

"That could be fun." 

"Would you be my assistant?"

"Well I was thinking I would just sit on the stool," he chuckled with that goofy grin of his. "And wait until you feed me!" 

"You are an idiot." 

"Well someone has to lick the spoon!" 

I couldn't help my eyes rolling. I couldn't even laugh at that comment, though I'm sure that's what he was trying to make me do. My mind filled with images of what that would really look like. Armin is spinning on a barstool. I'm standing at the counter with my back to him; mixing whatever in a bowl. He would sneak over for dough but I would catch him so he slumps back to his stool. I chuckled before coming over to him and feeding him a bit of dough. 

_What a cute scene but is it what I want?_

No, that's the scene he described. What would I want it to be like? 

I took a moment to think about it. I'm mixing and measuring at the counter; lost in concentration. I don't hear Armin coming up behind me. His arms come over my arms as he helps knead the cookie dough. 

_Woah. What am I thinking?_

"Annie!" 

"Huh?" 

"You okay? You started spacing off."

"Oh... sorry…" 

"Do you feel sick?" 

"No, I'm alright." 

"I asked where you wanted to eat." 

"Oh...the cafe? I wanted to stop by there anyway."

"Sure. Did you want to head to the store first?"

"Yeah."

"Can do." 

We continued walking down the street into the center of town. The big department store was nearby. The mall isn't far from there either. The independent shops are all downtown too. Just a bit farther in.  Aside from the supermarket and drugstore, most of the shopping is all in this area. I figured the department store is our best bet to find a fan. Besides, the mall would be full of students on a Saturday. 

"Should we find the fan first?" 

"Yeah." 

We walked over to the hardware department; finding the fans quickly. There are a few different options. A tall standing fan. too big for a dorm room. Too expensive anyway. A handheld fan wouldn't cool off the room. The medium size fan, maybe?

"What's up?" 

"Fans are pricier than I thought," I explained as I flipped a box over to see the back. "I know Joe gave me the money to buy one but still." 

"What about a desktop fan? It's not too big for your room and it's cheaper than the medium size."

"It's still more than I wanted to spend...but it's something I really need. Let's get it."

"I'll carry it," he offered as he pulled one box off the shelf. 

"Thanks."

"Anything else?" 

"Yeah." 

He followed me to the kitchen section; watching as I searched for the plastic section. 

"There they are." 

"A water bottle? That's a good idea!" 

"Yeah. I need one." 

One with a seal so it won't leak easily. A clip for my bag would be great. And a wide opening for ice cubes. I think I spent more time trying to decide on a bottle than a fan. It's a little more expensive but I found one with everything I wanted. 

"Which colour should I get?" 

The options were pink, purple, aqua or red. 

"I like the blue one." 

"The aqua. I agree." 

I grabbed one of the bottles but he insisted on carrying it too. 

"Anything else you wanted to look for?" 

"No, you?" 

"Did you want to look for a costume for the dance?" 

"Not particularly. Do you?" 

"Me either. Did you want any candy?" 

"Hmmm...yes." 

"Of course you do," he chuckled as he led me towards the candy aisle. 

"I need chocolate if you want me to function."

"Do you want more pumpkins?" 

"Yes." 

He knew exactly where they were, grabbing the bag. Of course, he did. 

"Should we pay and head to the cafe?" 

I replied with a nod, following him to the checkout. He knows I hate dealing with people when I don't need to do he took the cash and paid for me. I didn't need to talk to the cashier or bag my items. He's even carrying them for me. He really spoils me. 

We decided to walk through downtown to get to the cafe. It's roughly the same distance either way. At least there is more to look at. More people. More buildings. More shops. We walked on the sidewalk past a bunch of shops until one caught my eye. One I haven't been to in a long time. 

"Armin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you mind if we stop here?" 

"Sure. Is there something you needed?" 

"Just something I wanted to look for." 

"After you," he announced as he held the door open for me. 

"Haven't seen you in a while." 

The old man behind the counter recognized me immediately. Of course, he did. I used to come here all the time. It's a music shop after all. As a competitive musician, you're in music shops all the time. It's been years since I've stepped foot inside here. But the owner knew exactly who I was. 

"I quit." 

"That's a shame," he sighed as he walked over to us. "You are so talented.  You should be aiming for the orchestra." 

"I had to." 

"I hope you're returning to music." 

"Just as a hobby."

"You're throwing your talent away!" 

"Talent means nothing if you can't survive." 

_Stop reminding me, old man!_

Armin must have noticed how uncomfortable I was feeling. I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't hide it on my face. Not with something that means so much to me. 

"What did you come looking for?" 

"Right. I wanted some backup strings." 

"Your usual strings?" 

"Please."

"One moment." 

He remembered my favourite strings; going to get them from the back. 

"Annie!" 

I turned to see Armin excitedly looking at the photos on the wall by the till. He pointed to one specific photo in the very center.

"Is that you?"

"Yes." 

The photo was of me in one of my last competitions. It was a very high-level competition so I wore a pretty black dress. This picture was taken as I was performing a difficult piece. I had forgotten about this photo. Or that they even had it hanging here. It's embarrassing now that I think about it. 

"You look so beautiful!" 

"You're exaggerating!" 

I couldn't look at him; turning my back to hide my burning cheeks. He's the worst. Embarrassing words just fall out of his mouth. 

_I'm not beautiful, Armin. You're just blind._

As I turned away from him, I spotted what I actually came in for. Blank sheet music. Next to it was a beginner's book. Perfect. I grabbed them before he could see what I was doing. 

"Your strings. Anything else?" 

"These two." 

He raised a brow as he saw the beginner's book but said nothing. I think he caught on to what I was doing. Of course, I'm only playing for Armin. No other reason. Why else would I be bringing anyone to the music store? Especially while I'm no longer competing. 

"My wallet, Armin." 

"Oh right," he muttered as he pulled out my wallet from the bag. 

I took it from him; paying with my debit card. I wanted to return the rest of the cash to my boss. Besides, it's not related to me being sick. That's what he gave me the money for. Just once, I can spend a little money on something I want to do. 

"Here you are," the old man announced as he handed me the bag. "I do hope I'll see you again." 

"Maybe," was all I could reply. 

Armin took the bag from me before holding open the door. 

"Should we head to the cafe now?" 

"Yes." 

We left the store and continued to walk through downtown. 

"Did you shop there often?" 

"They have everything I needed," I explained with a yawn. "I was often there before a competition."

"Is that why they have a picture of you?" 

"Yeah. This violinist shops here and all that." 

"Because you were champion?" 

"You think too highly of me, Armin. I'm not that famous or anything." 

_Yet you are correct, boy._

"Well, I happen to like your playing!" 

"Luckily for you," I sighed; more embarrassed from his compliments than I expected to be. "I don't mind playing for you." 

"You spoil me," he chuckled as he threw my words back at me. 

I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was-- 

"Arrrrrmin!" 

That definitely wasn't my voice. No, it's male. And horribly familiar. 

Eren ran up to us; standing between us with his back to me. Once again, he has no clue that I'm even there. I'm a ghost. Invisible. Can I have this power on more people? 

"Eren? What are you doing here?" 

"We're hanging out like I told you," Eren replied but it was more of a whine. "I thought you said you had plans today!" 

"I did. I'm out on the plans now." 

"But you're out downtown alone!" 

"I'm not al-" 

Eren grabbed Armin's hand, causing him to drop my bag. He started to pull him down the sidewalk; totally oblivious to Armin's struggling or his reaching towards me. 

"You're coming with us! You can't ignore the boys!" 

Every time Armin tried to say anything, Eren unintentionally spoke over him. He doesn't realize he's doing it. That's obvious. Now I can see what Armin is always talking about. How he literally cannot go against Eren. I feel bad for him. 

I tried calling after him but my voice is too quiet under Eren's constant yelling. He didn't hear me at all. Even if I called for him instead of Armin. I could see Armin mouthing his apologies as he was almost literally dragged off. 

It's not Armin's fault. I don't blame him for a second. Then why do I feel so mad? 

With a heavy sigh, I picked up the dropped bag. What should I o now? Call Mr. Smith to pick me up? But then I would have to wait around downtown. I don't really want to do that. I wanted to see Reiner and Joe so I guess I should head to the cafe. It doesn't please me to walk around alone right now but I have no choice. 

If only I was smart enough to buy a drink before we left. I did have my headphones so at least I could block out the world on my way. 

"Annie!" 

Bertolt and Reiner immediately rushed over to me as soon as I entered the cafe. That's unusual. Bertolt doesn't work the floor. I felt a little guilty that he's working in my place. That's not his job. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better," I assured them, not wanting to worry them anymore. 

"What brings you by?" 

"Were you lonely?"

"...yes," I admitted honestly. Whenever Armin was in class, I was alone and I did feel lonely. Or maybe useless was a better term. 

"Aww," Reiner began but I immediately told him to shut up before he could continue. 

"Joe's in the back," Bertolt sighed as he realized the customers were waiting for him. "He'll be happy to see you." 

"Thanks." 

I made my way to the kitchen; watching the owner as he worked. His face lit up as he saw me. 

"Hey, kiddo! What brings you by?" 

"Visiting. Is it okay if I hang out in here?" 

"Of course but don't get overheated." 

There is a small table in the corner of the kitchen. He sometimes uses it for paperwork. Bertholt uses it for recipes. Reiner and I often do homework there. I could still see him as I grabbed a chair. It's more reassuring. 

"Have you eaten yet?" 

"Not yet." 

"I'll make you something. Sit tight."

Only moments later, Reiner brought me a cold Italian soda, ruffled my hair and returned to the floor before I could thank him. Joe set down a sandwich in front of me soon after.  

"Eat slow, okay?" 

He returned to the kitchen and the regular orders. As I nibbled on my sandwich, I watched him cook. I should have brought homework not something to do. Not that I wasn't already caught up. I could doodle some notes on the blank music sheets but that's not what I bought it for. I'm not really composing these days despite humming a new tune as I watched him cook. 

"What did you do today, Annie?" 

"I went to buy the fan," I explained with a yawn. "I have the remaining money to give you though I did also buy a water bottle." 

"Keep it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm worried an emergency will come up," he sighed as he glanced over at me. "With you being sick. I want you to keep that money just in case you need something else. 

"Hmm...if you say so." 

_I can't turn down money but I feel guilty about taking it from someone._

"Do you think you'll be going back to class soon?" 

"Probably Monday." 

"Are you looking forward to it?" 

"Not really." 

"Why not?" 

"I have to go back to dealing with people," I muttered as I rested my head on the table. "As much as I hate being stuck alone in the dorms…" 

"You do realize your job involves people, right?" 

"Yeah but I don't get paid to go to class." 

"Oh child," he groaned in a jovial way. "What am I to do with you?" 

"What are you guys talking about?" 

Reiner popped into the kitchen and sat down with me at the table. 

"Is it your break time?" 

"Short one, yes."

"Are you coming back next week, Annie?" 

"Most likely... speaking of which, am I working Halloween?" 

"Yeah. Why? Do you want it off?" 

I nodded. 

"That's unusual. You normally don't mind working holidays." 

"My school has a Halloween dance and it's mandatory attendance.” 

“What kind of backwards school,” Reiner groaned as he leaned on his elbow. “Makes a dance mandatory?” 

“The kind that grades you on your Halloween costume!” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yup."

“Holy hell,” Reiner agreed in shock. “I can’t believe that! Thank god I’m in college!”

“Because Halloween just means drinking around barely dressed women?” 

“You’re not allowed to go to any college Halloween party,” Joe muttered at my response. “Even when you’re old enough.” 

“What are you worried about,” Reiner chuckled back at him. “She’ll be working here.” 

“Good!” 

“So what are you going to be, Annie?” 

“I have no idea,” I groaned as I laid my head on the table. “I don’t want to waste money on a costume I’ll only wear once.” 

“Hmmm...closet costume?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“You wear a lot of black, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You could just go as your goth self.” 

“Am I considered a goth now?” 

“I’m just teasing you,” he explained with a laugh. “Do you have a black dress?” 

“A few.” 

“If you have a lacy one, you could do as a female vampire. Add some boots and dark lipstick and you’re good to go.”

“Genius.” 

“You’re right about that!” 

“Go back to work, Reiner,” the owner chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “What a blockhead.” 

Reiner returned to the floor while laughing. They have a similar relationship to what I have with him. That weird uncle or older brother. That’s just how Joe is. We are a dysfunctional family if I have ever seen one. More family than I have ever had. 

“Any other plans for this weekend, Annie?” 

“Nope.” 

Armin and I hadn’t made any plans; waiting to see how well today went. 

“Resting might be a good idea. Since Monday might be your first day back in class.” 

“Probably.” 

“Finished your homework?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good girl though I can’t imagine you struggling with it.” 

“I had a classmate help me with everything I missed.” 

“I still can’t believe you’re talking with any classmates.” 

“Only one.” 

“That same boy?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What makes him so special?” 

“I don’t know…he’s just weird…”  

"That's not a compliment, child." 

"I know...I don't get why myself…" 

"I think my baby is crushing on someone," he muttered to himself so quietly thatI didn't make out what he said.

"What did you say?" 

" Ah...Don't worry about it, kiddo…" 

 

\------

"Oh, I heard something about cookies," Bertolt mentioned as they were cleaning the kitchen. The cafe is closed now but I'm not allowed to help. Not even counting the money in the register. I'm to continue sitting at the table and eat the leftover pastries. 

"I wanted to use the kitchen," I explained before popping a brownie in my mouth. "To make cookies for my classmate who took me to the hospital." 

"What kind of cookie?" 

"He requested chocolate with chocolate chunks." 

"That's so easy." 

"Agreed. I don't think I'll need you to help me."

"Save me one, okay?"

"Me too," Reiner called out from the dishwashing station. 

"Note to self, make two dozen."

"Do you have a recipe in mind?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I'll make sure to have the ingredients stocked for when you need them." 

I asked him for a paper and pen; writing down the recipe for him. 

"Got it. I'll grab them next week." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem."

"Hey Bertolt," Reiner called as he poked his head around the corner. "I'm going to be a while longer. Can you walk Annie back to her dorm?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." 

"Thanks." 

Bertolt held his hand out for me to grab; guiding me to my feet. I didn't need the assistance but I took it anyway. He took my bag before walking to the door. I wished the owner and Reiner a good night before following him. 

"Sorry it's me," he muttered as he started walking down towards the school. "That has to walk you home." 

"It doesn't matter who walks me home." 

_Only you're not Armin._

"You sure?" 

"Yeah...I'm thankful someone is willing to take me home." 

"Reiner was terrified you'd get sick if no one took you home."

"You guys are worrying too much."

"Not enough apparently," he muttered under his breath. "We had no idea you were sick." 

"I don't handle the heat that well. It's not your fault." 

"This October heatwave has been really weird. When Reiner and I were kids, it would always snow on Halloween!"

"You're not that old." 

"You're one to talk!"

He chuckled as he held the door to the dorms open for me.  

"I'll carry your bag upstairs for you." 

"Technically you're not allowed." 

"It's not like I'm going inside." 

"That's true. I'll let Mr. Smith know tomorrow so there isn't an issue." 

As we walked inside, a group of eyes settled on me. Bertolt had no idea; walking past them to the stairs. I could feel Mikasa's stare drilling into my back as I followed him. I definitely need to talk to Mr. Smith in case she reports me. I wouldn't put it past her. Especially with that glare she's giving me. I don't need to turn around to see it. 

"What floor is your room on?" 

"The top one." 

"How do you deal with that every day?" 

"I got used to it."

As we arrived at my room, he waited for me to unlock the before passing me the bag. 

"Are you coming to the cafe tomorrow?" 

"Possibly." 

"If not, I'll see you Wednesday?" 

"Probably."

"Get some rest." 

"Goodnight." 

He waved and headed back downstairs. I shut the door unpacked my bag. The extra strings went into my violin case. The book could just go into my school bag for now. I scowled at the chocolate pumpkins as I pulled them out of the bag. I felt bitter as I remembered why I bought them. And that made me not want to eat them. I put them out of sight and hoped they didn't melt. I'll put them in the fridge when the kitchen is empty.

 Where could the fan go? On the floor? There is an outlet by my desk. It is a desktop fan so it's fine on my desk. I can always move it later. I pulled it in and faced it towards my bed. 

_What now?_

I took my dress off and tossed it into my laundry bag. It's not worth it to do laundry on a weekend. That's when most students do laundry.  If they don't take it home to their parents to do.  

I threw a t-shirt over my head and laid down; checking my phone. The only text was from Reiner, asking if I made it home okay.  

Maybe I'll read for a while. I grabbed one from the stack Armin gave me and tried to relax enough to sleep. 

 

\-------

"Nnngh." 

_So much for sleeping._

The pain in my sides kept me up most of the night. Even with the medicine. I couldn't get comfortable at all. It wasn't excruciating like before but it wasn't a minor ache. Every time I'd fall asleep, I woke up a little later in pain. I didn't want to go back to the hospital so I didn't call anyone. I just endured it by trying to sleep, reading or even composing on paper. Any kind of distraction I could think of.

However, killing hours alone isn't easy. It's only ten in the morning and I'm running out of things to do. 

I could text Armin. Thought about it many times but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I feel annoyed every time I open my phone. He sent me an apology text but that only annoyed me further. It's not his fault. I said I wasn't angry so why am I upset? 

I don't want to be alone right now. That's a first in my life. I could walk to the cafe but the pain made that difficult. Everyone is working anyway. I don't want to worry them any further. Maybe I should go to Petra? 

I forced myself into some clothes and shoes but didn't bother to brush my hair. I didn't grab anything other than my keys before making my way downstairs. The dorms smelled like bacon which didn't help my stomach any. I completely ignored the usual girls making breakfast in the kitchen. I could feel them watching me as I quickly walked through. I'm sure they could tell something was up by how fast I was walking.  I'm not exactly running but I don't want to be stopped by anyone on the way. 

_Knock! Knock!_

No answer. Is she not here? Dammit. 

"Miss Annie." 

I turned around to see Mr. Smith walking up to me with a stack of binders in hand.

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't feel very well."

"Do you need to go back to the hospital?" 

"I don't want to…" 

He put his binders on the floor so he could feel my forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever. That's a good sign. Is your stomach hurting?" 

I nodded.  

"You should rest. Did you take your medicine." 

"Yes." 

"Good. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Not really...I just didn't want to be alone" 

"Petra isn't in today," he explained as he picked up his books. "So I'll stay with you but I'll take you back to your room. I want you to lay down. If it gets worse, I'll bring you back to the hospital, okay?" 

"Okay."

He stayed close to me as we walked back to the dorms. Just in case, I'm sure.  

"Ladies," he greeted the girls as we passed through. I ignored them again and went straight for the stairs 

"Something wrong, Mr. Smith?" 

"Hopefully not," he replied with a friendly smile. "Enjoy your breakfast."

He realized I was halfway up the stairs already; hurrying to catch up to me.  

"You lay down. I'm going to work at your desk." 

I laid down; laying on my side for the moment. It was the only slightly comfortable position. I could watch him work this way. It's enough to get me to start to relax. 

Occasionally, he would glance over to check on me. His eyes fell on the case on the floor by the bed. 

"I didn't know you played an instrument, Annie." 

"I don't often anymore." 

"Why don't you join the band?" 

"One, you don't have any string instruments," I explained with a slight groan. I'm not joining the band. "Two, I'm not good with others. Let alone a group." 

"You might do well if you share a common interest." 

_Not when you are a solo competitive violinist. That life is brutal._

"But I doubt I can convince you to join." 

"So please don't."

"You really don't like people." 

"I don't." 

"Armin must be very special then." 

"Apparently." 

_He's truly special, that's for sure. I guess I should forgive him and go see him in the library tomorrow night._

He went back to his paperwork; talking to himself as he worked. It sounds like he's still doing budgets. He kept doing calculations and mentioning different sports teams and clubs. I found myself mentally answering the math he kept doing out loud before he could answer himself.  

 

_Ninety-nine_

_Five hundred and thirty-four_

_One thousand six hundred and fifty-eight_

_Four hundred and...sixty...seven_

_Seven hundred…. seventy...two_

_Four thousand….three hundred….and..._

 

_…….. …….._

\------ 

"Finally done. How are you feeling, Annie?" 

He glanced over to find the girl finally asleep. 

"Am I really that boring?"  
  
  
  


\-------- Saturday Night ------- 

 

"Armin!" 

He looked up from the bench at his childhood friend. "What is it, Mikasa?"

She plopped down next to him with a smile. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Taking a break. Finally away from Eren and Jean." 

"Are those two fighting again?" 

"Non-stop." 

"Those boys," she muttered but her smile never faltered. "I thought you were going to be with Annie today." 

"I was planning to be," he replied with his suspicion growing. "Why?" 

"She came to the dorms with a college boy." 

"College? It's probably Reiner then. He's the other server at the cafe." 

"The blonde one? No, this was a boy I had never seen before. I can't believe she brought a guy to her room. That's against the rules. He's not even a student here." 

"What's your point, Mikasa?" 

"I was just surprised. She claims to have no other friends but you." 

"She doesn't. She has a hard time with people." 

"But she gets along fine with you." 

"If it weren't for you and Eren, I would be a shut-in like her. I just get her. We have stuff in common so we're friends. No big deal." 

Armin thought Annie was exaggerating about Mikasa but she might be right after all. 

"Did she tell you she had a boyfriend?" 

"She doesn't. I know that for sure." 

"How do you know?" 

"She has no time for that. Her mind is about work most of the time. She has no interest in boys like other girls." 

"Okay okay," she sighed; knowing Armin wouldn't flinch on the argument. "It just took me by surprise is all. But you're probably right." 

"It bothers me that you care about something like that more than her being sick." 

"I cared when she fainted…" 

"Did you?" 

"Look, Armin," she replied in that annoying older sister like tone. "I'm only telling you this because I want to protect you. You're my best friend so I don't want to see you get hurt." 

_The way she said that really irked Armin._

"If I need you, Mikasa, I will tell you." 

“Alright, Armin. If you say so.” 

“I do say so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By department store, I really just mean Walmart if you're unsure what I was picturing.  
> I think the next chapter might be short so I can make the chapter after be only the dance.


	12. Because of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's first day back is much harder than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Annie? Your plan was to write a short and fluffy chapter to bridge between now and the Halloween dance? 
> 
> Yeah, that didn't happen.

"Annie!" 

Armin called my name as I entered the classroom. Even if he hadn't, everyone would still be staring at me. After all, I fainted and didn't come back for a week. All those eyes on me made me want to throw up. Or just run back out. I had to force myself to my seat at the back of the room. Armin came and sat next to me; squeezing my shoulder gently. It's painfully obvious how uncomfortable I was. 

It's my first day back to class. Sunday was rough but I got some sleep with the principal's help. He stayed with me for the rest of the day; making sure I slept, drank a lot of water and ate well. I did feel better Monday until I had to go to class. Petra let me hang out in her office until the library opened. The deal was if I was any better, I had to at least try to go to class on Tuesday. And so here I am. 

"Are you feeling any better?" 

" A little bit." 

"Just tell me if you feel sick right away. I'll take you to the nurse." 

"Thanks, Armin." 

As for Armin, I promised myself I couldn't be upset anymore. He knew I wasn't happy when I didn't respond to his text. It worried him when I didn't talk to him at all. It worried him, even more, when I didn't come to class yesterday. He ran to me when I came to the library; hugging me really tightly. I guess he thought I went to the hospital again. I assured him if I wouldn't go without him. And that I slept most of Sunday since I wasn't well. It's not exactly untrue. Just an exaggeration. 

He kept asking what he could do to make me forgive him. I was too embarrassed to ask for what really wanted him to do. It wouldn't be fair. Every time I told him, it wasn't his fault so he didn't need to do anything. In the end, I settled with asking for macarons. I love them but I am way too cheap to buy them for myself. Though even if he buys them, I have all intentions of sharing them with him. 

"Did you bring your water bottle?" 

I lifted my bag to show him the bottle clipped onto the strap. "With ice." 

"And your fan?"

"Got that too." 

"How's your new fan by the way?" 

"I like it. It's not too loud but the noise is soothing." 

"I'm glad." 

Our teacher walked into the classroom; his eyes settling on me immediately. 

"Miss Leonhardt, you're out of the hospital now?" 

I nodded.  

"Are you feeling any better?" 

"A bit." 

"Just let me know if you feel sick, okay?" 

"Alright." 

"Well, let's get the class started then!" 

He immediately went off on some lecture about a book he was reading. I wasn't really interested. My mind kept wandering off. Especially with half the class turning back to look at me every so often. They looked shocked to hear I was in the hospital. It's not like they didn't all see me faint. I feel gross. Disgusting. Like a freak. More so whenever Mikasa would glance my way. I felt like throwing up. I downed all the water in my bottle before the class was almost over. Armin kept whispering to ask if I was sick. If the teacher noticed, he didn't address it. 

"Alright, I'm done with the speech. You guys can head to your next class a few minutes early." 

"Do you want to go refill your water bottle before chemistry?" 

"Definitely." 

"Feeling okay?" 

"Iffy." 

As Armin and I reached the door, the teacher called to me. 

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment." 

"Here," Armin offered as he took the bottle out of my hand. "I'll go refill this while you're talking." 

"Thanks," I replied before walking over to his desk. "What is it?" 

"You finished all your work? Did you have any trouble?" 

"Not really." 

"Good. Good...I wanted to talk to about the dance." 

"What about it?" 

"I wanted to ask if you would play your violin at the dance." 

"No," I flat out refused immediately. 

"Why not?" 

"Would I be getting paid?" 

"No." 

"Then definitely not." 

"You wouldn't play if you didn't get paid? What makes you think so?" 

"Because I have played professionally." 

"You've been paid to play? At your age?" 

"Yes." 

"And you wouldn't consider it otherwise?" 

"You're already making me miss a night of work. Why would I play for free? Besides no teenager wants to dance to classical music all night." 

_I would if it were like a fancy ball or something._

"I suppose that's true but I really want you to play." 

"I don't want the entire school seeing me play." 

"Even if you consider yourself a professional?" 

"I told you I quit. You are the one that made me play in front of the class." 

"Do you charge Armin when you play for him?"

_Does chocolate and ice cream count as payment?_

"No." 

"Why us then?" 

"Playing for Armin was supposed to be a one time deal. Because he's a friend." 

"How can I get you to even consider it?" 

"Look," I muttered firmly as I started to lose my patience. "I don't want to go to the dance in the first place. You're making me miss a night of work to dress up and be in a crowded place. Being on stage with a bunch of people staring at me for free even though I quit!" 

"What if I ask you to only play one song? One for when the best costume girl and boy have their dance?"  

"What's in it for me?" 

"You can leave early after the song." 

"Is that worth it?" 

"There is a speech assignment coming up. If you play, I'll consider it full grade so you don't have to talk." 

"Can I still leave early?" 

"Yes."

"Only one song?" 

"One song." 

"Fine. Deal." 

"See? What that so hard?" 

"Yes." 

"Anyway, I'll let you choose the song. Or you could compose one."

"Any preference?" 

"No. Do what you think would suit the special dance."

"Alright. I'll figure it out." 

"Good. Now, off to class you go."

My brows were furrowed as I made my way to chemistry.  Having been asked to play annoyed the hell out of me. The way he was hounding me wasn't pleasant either. If I wasn't already in a foul mood, I am now. 

"You look upset," Armin noted immediately as I arrived in the classroom. He wasn't waiting at his own table but mine. 

"Teachers are annoying is all." 

"You sure?" 

Hange walked in with her usual grin; looking as excited as ever for the experiment. Even if it's high school chemistry. She's always like that. Always. 

"Annie," she cheered as she came over to the table. "You're back. Heard you had to go to the hospital." 

"Yeah." 

"You okay now?" 

"Somewhat." 

"Armin," she instructed as she turned to him. "Stay with her. Make sure she doesn't faint. I can't take that again!" 

"Yes, mam!" 

"Good." 

She skipped back to the front of the classroom; happily starting the lesson. Armin made sure to help me follow along. Not that I really needed it. I didn't mind the attention though. It made the class go by much faster. 

There is a benefit of going to the hospital. A doctor's note. Plus a principal's note that is given to Coach Levi. Meaning I get to miss gym for the next month. The downside? I still have to attend it. I don't have to participate so I've been promoted to assistant coach/equipment manager. 

"I swear to god," Levi groaned as I stood before him with Mr. Smith. "She's faking it." 

"Considering," Mr. Smith replied firmly. "I am the one that took her to the hospital, I'm aware that she is not." 

"You took her?" 

"I did. And it is my wish that she rests and not push herself in gym class." 

"If you say so," Levi huffed as he gave in. He's not happy about it. He's related to Mikasa so they're both intense, in love with sports and straight-up annoying. 

"Good. She can help you." 

Mr. Smith made sure I was okay before leaving the gym. Though I wish he would just let me leave or help in the office. Anywhere but here. 

"I've already set up the nets," Levi snapped at me as he gestured to the equipment locker. "Go get the rackets and shuttlecocks." 

"Yes, sir," I grumbled as I headed to the room. Shuttlecocks? We must be playing badminton today. Well, they are. I'm watching. 

I loaded my arms with rackets and the tube of shuttlecocks; returning to the gym. 

"Pass them out!" 

I did as he asked; passing out rackets. He's a teacher, right? Shouldn't he talk nicer to me? It's not like I'm a troublemaker or something. As revenge, I may have handed his precious Mikasa her racket last. She looked rather impatient as she waited. Armin caught on what I was doing; covering his mouth to hide the laugh coming out. Thankfully, no one noticed. 

I was ordered to pick up any shuttlecocks that went got too far away from the players. Aside from Mikasa, the advanced students aren't all that athletic. It kept me busy. How am I sweating yet missing gym class? 

Speaking on non-athletic students, Armin was struggling. Like a lot. How? Badminton is easy! He couldn't get hit a serve in several tries. I really wanted to laugh and tease him. Not to be mean though. I'll have to do it in the library tonight. 

"Go help that idiot," Levi groaned after he instructed Armin's partner to play with another girl. 

I walked over to Armin; grabbing his arm to help him with the motion. He jumped at my touch. Somehow he missed me being told to come over to help him.  

"Oh, Annie!" 

"Sorry," I muttered as I moved my hand away. "I didn't mean to startle you…" 

"Oh, it's okay," he replied with his usual goofy grin. "I was trying to focus on the birdie that I wasn't paying attention to what's around me." 

"Yet you couldn't hit it," I teased; unable to resist the urge to. 

"Not you too!" 

"Luckily for you, I was sent over to help you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Aren't you supposed to resting?" 

"It's fine as long as I'm not chasing after it." 

"That's true. Help me then."

I took his racket, held the shuttlecock out and served underhand; thinking it would be the easiest serve for him to learn. 

"Try it this way." 

"Like this?" 

"Keep this arm straight," I instructed as I straightened that arm with my hand. My other arm held to his right to guide his racket under the birdie. "Then put this arm under."

"So hold it like this?" 

"Yeah. That way-" 

I cut myself off as I suddenly felt a familiar glare looking my way. Armin followed my eyes over to Mikasa's court. As soon as he looked her way, she turned and served to her partner. I'm pretty sure she was watching before but I can't prove it. 

"Ignore her," Armin muttered as he turned back to me. "She's mad at me." 

"For what?" 

"I stood up to her and she didn't like it." 

"Sounds like her." 

"Sadly, she has the best of intentions." 

"Must hard to be perfect all the time." 

_That much I understood from being a competitive musician. Or even from playing professionally._

"But anyway, you were saying?" 

"When you drop the birdie," I explained as I moved his arms back into position. "Lift this arm up and you should hit it." 

I was trying hard to explain it with words but found it easier to move his arms manually. Since it was an example, his serve was weak but he hit the birdie nonetheless.

"Got it now?" 

"I think so," he muttered as he picked up the shuttlecock off the floor. 

"Show me." 

I honestly expected him to miss it without my hands guiding him but he surprised me. He hit it with enough force to send it over the net. A decent underhand serve. 

"Like that?" 

"Perfect." 

He flashed me that goofy grin and a thumbs up. 

"Impress me," I ordered to tease him once again; leaning against the wall to watch. 

Armin took that challenge and tried to impress me with what athletic ability he had. I could care less about sports so it didn't really matter. At least I'm not chasing after the birdie anymore. Just watching Armin. 

I grabbed my bag from the floor; taking a long swing from my water bottle. Oh yeah. Picking up my bag reminded me of what I tossed in my bag this morning.

"Armin." 

"Huh?" 

He turned around to have me pop a chocolate pumpkin in his mouth. 

"Good boy."

His face turned a little redder but maybe that was from playing sports. 

"Leonhardt! Start cleaning up," Levi shouted from the other end of the gym. Though I don't think he actually saw me helping Armin as he asked me to. 

I rolled my eyes, mostly for Armin, before grabbing his racket. Most of the other students were nice enough to bring me either rackets and put their shuttlecocks back in the empty tube. Mikasa on the hand was definitely dawdling on giving me her racket. Revenge for earlier I suppose. If I can be petty, I suppose so can she. Though my pettiness wasn't directed at her surprisingly. It was just convenient. That changed when Armin took most of the rackets from my arms; offering to help me carry. Then Mikasa scowled and handed the racket over to him. Did I mention she was annoying?

At least I didn't have to carry all the stuff back by myself.  

"I forgot my medicine," I sighed as I dug through my bag on the way to the cafeteria.

"Are you feeling sick?" 

"Minor nausea is all. I'm going to go grab it." 

"Did you want to eat in the cafeteria? Or outside?" 

"Outside sounds good." 

"I'll meet you at the bench outside the library."

"Okay." 

I turned around and made my way to the dorms. My medicine rested on my desk next to my violin case. I can't believe I forgot to bring it. How stupid. Definitely going to need it if we are going to sit outside in the sun. I took the pill with some water and headed back downstairs; hurrying towards the library. Armin is waiting for me. 

"Armin!" 

That damn voice irritated the hell out of me. It's Eren. Again. Why does he keep showing up? 

I leaned against the sidewall of the library so neither of them could see me. 

"Why are you so pissed off?" 

"What do you mean, Eren?" 

"Don't play dumb, Armin. It doesn't suit you. How long have I known you? Do you really think I can't tell when you're angry?" 

"Since when do you care when I'm upset?" 

"What's that supposed to mean? I care!" 

"You didn't care on Saturday!" 

_Oh. This is about me. Great._

"I hung out with you all day on Saturday!" 

"Yeah so?" 

"Then why are you mad?" 

"I told you I had plans!" 

"I thought you were alone. I hate seeing you look all sad and lonely." 

"But Eren, I wasn't alone!" 

"You weren't?" 

"For God's sake, Eren," Armin shouted; the most frustrated I've ever seen him. "She was standing next to me!" 

"Oh. Oh," Eren stated about five times as his slow mind finally caught up to Armin's. "Shit. She? You were with a girl! No wonder you're mad! You should have said so!" 

"I did but you never listen." 

"Sorry man," Eren sighed as he patted him on the shoulder. "I'm dumb as hell but if you're mad at me, please don't take it out on Mikasa." 

"So that's what this is about," Armin snapped back at him. 

I've never seen Armin this angry. This upset. This frustrated. My stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. My chest hurt so badly. I want to run away. It's all my fault. My fault. 

I can't remember the last time my eyes watered up this much. 

And that was the last straw for me.  I started running. I didn't know where I was going. Anywhere but here. I just needed to be far away. 

"Annie?" 

A familiar voice called out to me in the street. I turned to see Reiner hurrying over to me. One look at me told him something wasn't right. 

"You're crying," he noted in concern as he took my hand in his. "What happened?" 

I couldn't bring myself to answer him. It's embarrassing to cry in front of others. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't get the pain to stop. Neither would the waterworks. 

"I've never seen you like this," he muttered; hugging me close to him. "Are you sick? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" 

I shook my head. 

"Come with me." 

He gripped onto my hand tightly as he pulled me down the street. I prayed that no one was looking at me or seeing the tears run down my cheeks. I hate the fact that I'm like this. I thought I could hide my emotions so why am I crying in the middle of the street? 

Reiner brought me to a little townhouse not too far from the cafe. He opened the door and pulled me inside. 

"Make yourself at home," he instructed as he sat me down on the couch. "I'll be back in a second." 

He left me alone for just a moment; returning with a box of cookies and a cold soda.

"Sorry, that's all I have." 

If all else fails, he brought me sweets to make me better.  

"I'm sorry," I muttered; hiding my face in my hands. This is just another thing for me to feel guilty about. 

"No no," he replied instantly as he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "It's alright, Annie. We're friends. I'm always here if you need me. You can talk to me about anything, you know that." 

_That's true. Reiner has been with me since my father left. Any problem I had he was there for. Even before he became an adult, he was there for me. So why did his words make me cry even more?_

He pulled me to chest; letting me bury my face in his shoulder. His hand rubbed surprisingly gentle circles on my back. He's warm. I know I'm safe here. Safer here than anywhere else. 

"Let it out, let it out...it's okay…I'm here...sh... you're alright, child...you're alright…" 

I don't know how much time we spent like this. It felt like hours. Probably was. Long enough for me to skipping classes. Oh. Reiner had the closing shift tonight and he's probably late. Most likely. I've made him late. It's my fault. He never once said had he had to go. The only thing he said was comforting lines. He didn't move at all until I was ready to pull away. 

"Feel any better now," he asked as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Not really." 

"But you've run out of tears?" 

"I think so." 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know...I shouldn't have cried…" 

"Annie," he sighed as he squeezed my hand. "You are allowed to cry. You bottle everything up until you explode like today." 

_That sounds about right. Though never has it happened in front of someone._

"You know you can come to me. I'm always here for you. If not me, Bertolt would do the same. Joe adores you like his own so he'll be there with open arms if you need him."

"You're right...I know you are…" 

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?" 

"... okay…" 

"Do you want me to take you back to school?" 

"No." 

_I can't go back right now._

"Do you want to hang out in the cafe with me then?" 

I nodded; knowing I shouldn't be alone right now. 

He took my hand again and we walked to the cafe together. I kept my head down so no one could see my face. 

"Reiner," Bertolt called out as we entered the back door. "You're late…Annie! What happened? Your eyes are swollen!" 

"She's having a rough day today," Reiner explained as he patted my shoulder. "I'm on the floor so she'll be in here with you. Take good care of her." 

"Of course, I will!" 

Reiner hurried out to start serving tables. I didn't see the owner in the kitchen. That's unusual. 

"Joe is out today," Bertolt explained as he sat me down at the little table. "So I'm helping out in the kitchen. Just tell me if you need anything." 

"Just talk to me...about anything…" 

_Don't leave me alone with my thoughts._

"Uh sure," he mumbled on his way back to the stove. "I haven't heard if the boss wants to do anything but do you want to do a December special?" 

"Hmm…probably...having multiple holiday items would sell well…" 

"List some for me." 

"Sugar cookies...truffles... peppermint brownies... gingerbread men...hot chocolate desserts...candy cane cookies...or candy cane anything... snowball cookies...shortbread...maybe a holiday pie?" 

Listing off as many desserts as I could was a good distraction from my thoughts. It gave me a lot to focus on like what would sell well or high-profit margins. Or what's easy for them to make every morning. Though my favourite part is deciding what would look good in the display case. 

He gave me a pen and paper for me to write down everything I listed off. What ingredients we would need. What I wanted it to look like. What it should cost to make and what price to sell it for. I think he understood what I needed when I asked him to talk. Something to focus on. A distraction. What else do you talk to a baker about other than sweets? 

_Ring! Ring!_

I noticed my phone ringing in my bag; grabbing it. The call was from Armin. He's probably wondering where I am. Or why I didn't show up for class. Do I answer it? 

I took a deep breath and took the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Annie," Armin shrieked into the phone. "Do you know worried I have been about you? You didn't come to lunch. You didn't come to class. Did you get my texts?" 

"No...sorry Armin…" 

"What's wrong? Your voice sounds sore. Did you throw up again?" 

"Yes," I lied immediately. There is no way in hell I'm telling him I cried.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah...I think I just got overheated in gym...that's all…" 

"Where are you right now? I know you're in your dorm...wait...I hear dishes...are you at the cafe right now?" 

"Yeah."

"Hold on... I'll come to you right now…" 

"Armin...you have to open the library…" 

"I'll do it after I get you...it's not like anyone will come, you know." 

"It's alright, Armin...I'll go to you…so wait for me…"

"Promise me you'll come!" 

"I promise."

"Then I'll be waiting in the library." 

"I'm on my way." 

I hung up and checked the several unread text messages from Armin. 

_Where are you? I'm at the library bench._

_Are you okay?_

_Lunch is almost over_

_I'm coming to your dorm._

_I knocked on your door but you didn't answer are you there?_

_Please answer me. I'm worried you got sick again_

_Class is starting where are you?!?!_

_Class is over. Are you skipping?_

_I’m worried, Annie!_

_Please call me!_

Reading all those texts made me want to cry and vomit at the same time. I made him worry too. I've fucked up again. How much more can I fuck up today? I keep messing up his life. 

_Don't cry, Annie. You promised him you would go. You can't let him see you like this. That is the worst-case scenario._

I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve and grabbed my bag. 

"Are you leaving?" 

"I have to go back to school now." 

"Are you okay? You look upset." 

"I'll manage. I have to go." 

"Tell Reiner before you go." 

Reiner happened to be bringing an order at that moment. "Tell me what?" 

"Annie needs to go back to school." 

"But neither of us can leave to take her. Can you wait?" 

I shook my head. "I can walk on my own." 

"Are you sure?" 

"It's not far." 

"Please call us if anything happens." 

"I will." 

I hurried out the back door before they could make much more of a fuss over me. They would convince me to stay with them but I can't. I need to go to Armin. I know I do. 

I tried to stay out of sight as I made my way back to campus. No one needed to see me right now. Least of all the person I'm going to see. He's the last person I want to see me like this. Yet here I am, opening the library door. 

"Annie!" 

Armin shouted my name as he ran over to me. His arms went around me before I could say a word. Being this close to him only made the waterworks want to turn on again. I wanted to bury my face into his shoulder but I didn't dare. I will break if I do.

"I was so worried about you," he muttered as he held me close to him. 

_Don't grab onto him, Annie. Don't do it._

"You really scared me!" 

"....sorry…" 

He lifted my head to look me in the eye so I turned away. But it was too late. He already saw what I didn't want him to see.

"Hey... are you okay? Your eyes are red." 

"I'm fine." 

"Annie...were you cry--" 

"Please don't say it! Just be mad at me or something!" 

"Why would I be mad? Something is clearly wrong. Yes, I was worried but I'm not angry at you."

"You should be…" 

"Why do you want me to be mad?" 

"If you're kind to me... I'll cry…" 

"Tell you what," he sighed as he held me against it. "Do something for me and we'll call it even."

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Hmm...will you let me...use your uh…lap...as a pillow…" 

_That's a strange request. I don't really understand it but that is doable._

"...okay…" 

"Really?" 

"If it will make you happy, then it's fine."

"You don't have to make me happy, you know?" 

"Please allow me to make it up to you…" 

"Alright...come with me…" 

He let go to lead me to the lounge in the back corner. I sat down on one of the bean bag chairs.  Is it better for my legs to be straight? Or should I bend knees? It would be more something thicker right? That would make sense as a pillow. I shifted myself so I'm sitting on my knees; patting my thighs to tell him to come. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

He hesitated for a moment before laying his head on my thighs. 

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" 

"Not really...are you comfortable?" 

"Yeah...thanks…hey, Annie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You told me I could come to if something is bothering me...so why can't you come to me?" 

_If you say it like that, I'll cry again._

Armin reached out and stroked my cheek. "You're crying. Please tell me what's wrong!" 

_Not again. I don't want him to see me cry. That's the last thing I wanted him to see. So why can't I stop myself?_

He immediately sat up and hugged me; holding me close to his body. He's not as hard as Reiner. Not bulky. He's softer and warmer. The feeling is not the same. It's not like I feel safe but I like his arms better. If only I wasn't losing my mind. 

"Is it because you're sick?" 

I shook my head against his shoulder. 

"Is it because of going back to school?"

I shook my head again. 

"Is it because I left you on Saturday?" 

I didn't know how to answer that. 

"I knew you were actually upset about it. Are you mad at me?" 

I shook my head again. 

"Are you mad at Eren?" 

"...a little.." 

"Are you upset about Mikasa?" 

I nodded. 

"I'm sorry about her," he sighed as he cradled me in his arms. "I'm sorry about Eren. I'm trying to deal with Mikasa. And I told Eren off for Saturday." 

"I know…" 

"You overheard?" 

"...yes…"

“Why did that upset you so much?”

“I feel like I’m getting in the way...you’ve been with them your whole life!”

“So?” 

“I don’t want to ruin your life!” 

“Annie, look at me!” 

_Easier said than done._

He grabbed my head; gently forcing me to look him in the eyes. “Look at me, Annie. You aren’t ruining anything! I chose to be with you! I want to be with you! I miss you when you’re working nights and aren’t here. I dread the weekends because I don’t get to see you! I’m not being forced to choose between you and them, okay?” 

“I don’t want that...:” 

“I know you don’t,” he cooed as he wiped away a tear with this thumb. “Look, I’ll talk to Eren and Mikasa. It’s not about you, so don’t cry, okay? You and I are just fine as we are.” 

“Are we?”

“Of course we are, silly!” 

“I’m such a mess,” I groaned as I buried my face back into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Annie,” he muttered as his fingers tangled into my hair. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t to make you cry.” 

“I’m sorry,” I repeated but it is was muffled by his shirt.

“It’s going to be okay,” he promised as he rocked me back and forth for a while. “Let’s start over tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay…Can we stay like this...for a little longer?” 

“For as long as you want.” 

  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Armin? What are you doing out here?” 

Armin looked up to see his best friend walking up to the bench where he was sitting. He had been there for a while. After taking Annie back to her dorm long after the library closed. The teachers would tell him off for being out so late but he’s still on school property. He’s not really doing anything but staring at the sky anyway. 

“Woah,” Eren noted as he sat beside his friend. “You look awful. What happened?” 

“The girl I like was crying,” Armin sighed as he rested his head on his knees. “Because of me…” 

“Wait! How is it you never told your best friend you liked a girl?” 

“You never listen to me,” he groaned as he looked away from him. “So I stopped talking.” 

“I know I talk too much...I’ll shut up so tell me now. Is she pretty?”   
  
“She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” 

“Have I met her yet?” 

“Yes, you are just blind to any girl besides Mikasa!” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

"You know exactly what mean by that! It's always what Mikasa wants! Mikasa this! Mikasa that!" 

"You sound angry, Armin!" 

"I am! She was crying! Do you know how horrible that made me feel?" 

"So what was she upset about?" 

"She feels like she's getting in the way of our friendship."

"No way. Bros before hoes, right?" 

"Don't you dare refer to her as such!" 

"I'm not calling her that. I'm saying a girl could never come between us. Besides, I've been waiting for you to get a girlfriend so I can tell her all your embarrassing childhood stories!" 

"Eren!" 

"Relax," the idiot grumbled as he leaned back against the bench. "You could do the same to me, you know?" 

"Mikasa already knows them all." 

"Unfair!" 

"It's unfair that you can use it against me but I can't you!" 

"Okay okay. I'm only playing. Why does she feel like that?" 

"Aside from the fact you literally can't see her?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm blind and stupid." 

"Thank you for finally admitting it. I've been waiting for my whole life."

"Yeah yeah. What else?" 

"Mikasa." 

"What about her?" 

"She doesn't like her since we've become friends. To the point that it's making her feel horrible and that I might have to choose between them."

"Mikasa can be a pain if you get on her bad side," Eren agreed after some thought. "Is this what she is complaining about?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's been bitching about something but not really directly telling me. I just thought I did something wrong." 

"I don't know why she wouldn't tell you about it,” Armin muttered as his frustration grew. “God, she's so annoying lately!" 

"You really like this girl, huh?" 

"What made you think so?" 

"You never stood up for yourself before. Least of all to Mikasa. This girl must be important to you." 

"You're right. I like her a lot." 

"You gonna ask her out?" 

"I don't have the confidence for that." 

Eren slapped Armin on the shoulder with his stupid grin on his face. "Don't be a chicken, Armin! If she's as pretty as you say, someone will snatch her up first." 

"She is beautiful. You're just dumb." 

"You are brutal tonight." 

"I'm angry, Eren. The angriest I have ever been." 

"I'm sorry," Eren sighed as he put his arm around his friend. "I've been an asshole for not noticing sooner. I'll talk to Mikasa." 

"You will?" 

"For you? I'll be brave!" 

"What will you tell her?" 

"I won't mention the girl. I'll just tell her you're upset and want her to stop controlling your life." 

"Thanks, Eren." 

"Anytime, buddy," Eren mused as he squeezed Armin a little more. "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing in the tense of he/she. 
> 
> How do I go from oh yeah a picnic would be cute to a mental breakdown in a matter of seconds? 
> 
> You guys are seriously amazingthough!


	13. Cookie Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie brings in something she loves to share with Armin but winds up giving into her own wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it's a cute and short chapter to bridge between now in the dance. Prepare for cute fluffiness. 
> 
> what was that, Annie? You planned to upload the dance before Christmas, huh? 
> 
> Also what is with that lame ass name for the chapter?

"Doing alright, Annie?" 

Mr. Smith glanced over at me to check on me in the passenger seat. I hadn't really said much since we got back in the car. I'm tired. It's been a really long day. My checkup got moved to today so he took me to the hospital. I got to miss class again but Armin did not. Going through all that without him was not fun. It's not that I'm scared. I just don't like it. His presence seems to make everything better.  I really don't like being poked and touched everywhere. That part I really wish I had Armin's arm for. 

_ Though I wouldn't mind if he gave me his hand this time.  _

"Hmm... yeah…" 

"You're quiet. What are you thinking about?" 

I glanced down at the bag in my lap. We stopped by the cafe. I wanted to let Reiner know I was okay after yesterday. He and Bertolt kept hugging me when I got there. Reiner's hugs were so tight I could barely breathe.  I also had to talk to the owner about what happened. He didn't want to let me go either. At least he made me dinner. Well, for Armin and me. 

"Nothing really...I'm just really tired…" 

"Are you sure? You know you can come to me if anything is bothering you." 

"I am aware." 

"Annie," he sighed as we stopped at a red light. "I am aware that something was wrong yesterday."

_ I guess having Reiner call in to excuse me from afternoon classes didn't fool him.  _

"What do you mean?" 

"When I heard you were absent," he explained in a calm and soft voice. "I went looking for you. Figured you would be with Armin in the library. So that's where I went. I saw you in his arms. It sounded like you were crying. I would have approached you but Armin shooed me away." 

_ Oh. That. _

"I was sick. That's all." 

"You skipped classes and cried. I'm pretty sure something else is wrong. Is it about your father?" 

"I can admit to thinking about him lately...but I really wish you didn't just mention him…" 

"I apologize. I'm only trying to find out what's wrong." 

"I shouldn't have done it…" 

"No no," he muttered as he looked back at me again. "That's not what I'm saying. It's okay for something to upset you. I just want to find out what so I can help." 

"Even I don't really know what set me off…" 

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" 

"Not really." 

"Not even just something to make you feel better temporarily?" 

"Well, there is one thing…" 

 

\----------- 

 

"Annie!" 

Armin hurried over to the door from behind the counter; pulling me into my hundredth but favourite hug of the day.

"You didn't come to class today," he mentioned as he leads me to the lounge in the back. We had decided this was our new hangout spot. "I was worried." 

"Sorry...my checkup appointment got moved to today." 

"Were you okay? I know you don't like it." 

"I wished you were with me but I managed," I explained as I put the bag on the coffee table. 

"I would have gone!" 

"Mr. Smith wouldn't let you miss another day’s classes. I asked." 

"That sucks...what's with the bag?" 

"I have something for you." 

I sat down next to the table and started pulling containers out of the bag. 

"Oh?" 

"I stopped by the cafe. The owner made us dinner." 

"That was nice of him," he replied as he sat on the other side of the table. 

"Since you took care of me, he said." 

"I'm starving!" 

"Me too." 

He opened his container; happily digging into his sandwich. I have a salad to keep things light on my stomach. That and I'm saving room for dessert. 

"So what did the doctor say?" 

"Nothing has changed really...my fever is gone but he's worried I'm not sleeping." 

"Did he give you any more medicine?" 

"No. He thinks I'm too young for sleeping pills." 

"So what did he suggest?" 

"Nothing of use. At least I can go back to work." 

"You got permission?" 

"I had to nag a little but yes." 

"When do you start again?" 

"Saturday."

"So I don't get to see you this weekend?" 

"But you have me for the rest of the week," I mumbled; feeling embarrassed to say something like that. 

"That's true!" 

"I wouldn't mind...if you stopped by the cafe…" 

_ How was that even more embarrassing to say? _

"Well that's a tempting offer," he chuckled at my reaction to my own sentence.

"Was it an offer?" 

"One I can't refuse." 

"You really are a dork." 

For the first time in the past few days, I smiled. He's acting like an idiot for that very reason. What did I do to deserve him I'll never know. I only wish I could keep him. 

"Only for you," he replied jokingly before turning incredibly red. Though I was too. That line was incredibly embarrassing. Even if he was joking around. 

He couldn't look at me after that; too embarrassed to even talk. His head kept turning the other direction. As weird as I felt, I didn't like it. This silence is too awkward. 

_ Aha!  _

I remembered something else I had in the bag. Something I brought for the two of us.  I wanted to share them with him tonight. Now seemed like a good time. 

"Armin." 

"Huh?" 

As soon as he turned his head, I popped a macaron between his teeth. He bit it in half but I still held onto the other.  

"Good?" 

"Very. What was that?" 

"A macaron," I explained as I gestured to the box. "One of my favourites." 

"Didn't you say they were expensive?" 

"I didn't buy them. This is my temporary feel better fix courtesy of Mr. Smith." 

"Wasn't I supposed to get them?" 

"It didn't matter who did because I wanted to share them with you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," I replied for eating the other half of the cookie. It was a coconut flavour. Delicious. 

Armin still looked quite red as he watched me eat the cookie. I didn't really know why though. I shrugged it off; too busy enjoying the macaron. I rarely get to eat them so I'm happy. 

"You're smiling," Armin noted as he leaned closer to me. "I think I have found what I need to buy if I screw up again." 

"You never screwed up, idiot," I muttered as I flicked his forehead. 

He rubbed the red skin with his hand. "Ow! That hurt!" 

"Good!" 

"Meanie!"

I couldn't help laughing at his childish pouting. Armin's face immediately softened at the sight. 

"So she can laugh after all," he mused as his hand reached out to pinch my cheek. "Vengeance." 

"You're lucky you're cute," I muttered silently; turning away from his hand and his gaze. "Otherwise I would punch you." 

"What was that?" 

"Feed me," I replied loudly to cover up what I had previously said. 

"Yes, mam!" 

He took a random macaron from the box and fed half of it to me. 

"What kind was it?" 

"Raspberry." 

He ate the other half of it. "I can see why you love these...I've never had one before." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Do you know how to make them?"

"I do. They just take time to make. Why?" 

"I thought about asking you to teach me," he explained with that goofy grin I like. "Since they’re your favourite and you seem to really enjoy baking." 

"Macarons are kind of advanced...but I wouldn't mind teaching you."

"Should I have asked for something easier?" 

"Probably." 

"What's an easy recipe?" 

"Why don't you look up one online?" 

"Sure!" 

Armin slouched down on the beanbag chair with his phone; scrolling through dessert images. I shuffled my butt closer to him; occasionally feeding him half a macaron in between his suggestions. The other halves were happily eaten by me. This is the first time I've felt content since Saturday. 

Though the temptation to get closer is there... 

"What about tiramisu?" 

"Not a big fan of coffee." 

"How about fruitcake," he chuckled with a stupid suggestion. 

"Can you buy alcohol with that cute face of yours?" 

"Thanks for not saying baby," he whined with a roll of his eyes.

_ Did he miss that I called him cute? Again? Or is he ignoring it? I'm not sure.  _

"Woah. These look cool!" 

"What does?" 

"Are they really cookies?" 

"Show me." 

I nestled myself in the space between his chest and his arms holding out his phone. My head was on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. Is it just me or is it beating really quickly? 

"It's a tree," he mumbled as he brought his phone closer to me. 

"Oh," I replied as I looked at the sugar cookie tree. "That's not hard." 

"It looks complicated." 

"It's just cookies in the shape of a star," I explained as I pointed at the picture. "You put larger ones on the bottom and stack smaller ones on top. Just don't line them up." 

"Oh, that's not too bad." 

"I used to love piping on sugar cookies," I mused as I recalled an old memory. 

"What does that look like?" 

I tapped on another image to show him. "Kind of like these. Though I can't draw so they weren't that fancy." 

"That's amazing!" 

"I liked doing simple patterns like plaid or stripes." 

"I don't think I could do that." 

"It took me a lot of practice. My first ones were hideous." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. My icing was too wet so it ran everywhere. And no, I didn't lick the table!" 

"I didn't even think of it. Where did that come from?" 

_ My father. That's who came up with it. I really wanted to bake and decorate cookies for Christmas. He indulged me this one time. As I said, I over flooded my cookies. Knowing my love of sweets, my father said Why don't you just lick the table? Dammit, Annie! Why did you go and remember that? Stop it! Forget about it! Erase it!  _

"Nevermind," I grumbled as I put my head further info Armin's chest.  

He moved his phone aside to smooth down my hair.  His hand hesitated before landing on my head. He waited for my reaction to see if he could continue. I don't hate it. His touch is so gentle. His hands are warm. I liked it a lot so I nuzzled my head against him. I assumed he smiled that cute smile of his before continuing to pet me.  

Neither of us said anything for a while. I have never felt so relaxed in life. I'm so cozy and pleasantly warm. His hands were magic. I think I might have fallen asleep at some point. If not, I'm sure I was close. I need to smuggle Armin into my room at night. 

_ Ring! Ring!  _

_ Ring! Ring!  _

_ Ring! Ring!  _

"Aren't you going to answer that?" 

"And interrupt this moment," he chuckled without stopping his hand. "I think not!" 

"Okay…" 

_ It may have satisfied me that he chose to stay with me instead of answering a call from his friends.  _

"Did it wake you?" 

"I wasn't really asleep...just comfortable." 

"I'm pretty sure you were snoring…" 

"I was not," I muttered as I hid my rosy cheeks in his shirt. No girl wants to be caught snoring by a boy. 

I didn't need to look at him to feel his amusement. 

"Sorry, are you mad?" 

"Hmmph!" 

"Uh oh! Emergency! Do we have any cookies left?"

Okay, that got me. I couldn't help the laugh escaping my lips. 

"Ha! She laughed!" 

"Yeah yeah, you win." 

"There is a first time for everything." 

"Don't get used to it," I muttered but a yawn came out instead. "I don't like to lose." 

"I can imagine. Tired?" 

"Cozy." 

"At least I'm good for something," he mused as if there was no sadness in that statement. 

"You're good for a lot of things," I assured him before he could put himself down further. I don't know why it made me sad to hear him talk like that. 

"Like what? And don't pause!" 

_ How did he know I was going to tease him by saying Uh?  _

"You make me laugh," I pointed out the first thing that came to mine. "No one makes me laugh." 

"I make you laugh by being an idiot." 

"But you don't show that to anyone else." 

"You're the one I want to make laugh the most," he muttered, turning away with a pink face. "I love your laugh."

Now it was my turn to have the pink cheeks. Why must he be so embarrassing? I couldn't take it; hiding in his shirt again. His hands hesitated to touch me before landing on my back; rubbing it as an apology. I feel like melting right on top of him. How does he do this to me? 

"Are you mad?" 

"No." 

"Are you happy?" 

"... yes…" 

"Why?" 

I pointed to the box of cookies without looking up from his shirt. That wasn't really true though not a lie. It's not that I didn't enjoy the macarons. I loved being able to share them with him. But what made me happy was being in his arms. When I was sick, more than anything, I wanted him to hold me. Why? I don't really know. That's just what I wanted. I know he would do it if I asked but I couldn't bring myself to. 

"I need to buy in bulk," he chuckled as he smoothed down my hair again. "So I can just whip out a macaron whenever you're annoyed." 

"I'd die of sugar overdose in that case." 

"Probably." 

"Hey, Armin?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you…" 

"You're very welcome...no you don't have to get up." 

"How did you know that is what I was going to ask?" 

"I think I understand you a little." 

"Oh really now?" 

"Okay, not really but I think I've learned one thing." 

That got my curiosity up and running. 

"What might that be?" 

"You like to cuddle," he mumbled with those pink cheeks return. "At least I think so…" 

_ Considering this is where I've wanted to be all week, he might be on to something... _

"Apparently so." 

"I don't mind...you can use me... if you want…"'

My heart started beating so fast that I wondered if he could hear it. I could certainly hear his picking up. 

"You should be careful…

  
  
  


           ...I might not let go…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to have the Halloween dance chapter up within a few days after Christmas. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your amazing feedback and comments. I hope you all have a Happy Holidays, I'm a little disappointed I didn't get the Christmas chapters up in time (though not as much as not getting Formal Dress Annie) in time but living through Christmas gave me some really cute ideas so I hope you don't mind.


	14. You and Me in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the Halloween dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be really excited if anyone figures out the dumb reason I called this chapter: You and Me in the Moonlight
> 
> Basically the costume I'm putting on Armin is Bloody Shadows Masato. You can google that name and you should be able to see the outfit. It's so similar to what I had in mind anyway. If only, I could show you Annie's outfit that's in my head.

_ Bite me.  _

I popped some cheap fake fangs into my mouth; checking in it the mirror. They're uncomfortable but they look fine. 

"God," I whined as I took them out and dropped them on the counter. "They taste awful!" 

Thank god I bought a soda earlier. It was enough to remove the taste of cheap plastic from my mouth. It's disgusting. I don't think I'll have them in a lot tonight. Just when needed. 

Oh well. I should get dressed now. 

I flipped through the dresses hanging in my closet. Definitely not the white dress. It's Halloween so black is a must. Holding up each dress in the mirror, I tried to figure out what dress would work best. Not that I have many options. I settled on an old one I bought for a competition. The skirt is ruffled and has three layers. The top is a sweetheart neckline with the sleeves that sit on the arms instead of the shoulder. The middle is a mock corset. The entire dress is covered in a black lace overlay; perfect for Halloween. 

I added some black tights and my boots. No way am I wearing heels tonight. I don't even own any. 

Makeup time. I don't wear makeup so I have no makeup skills. Why am I even bothering? It's not like I want to go to the dance anyway. I tried to keep my hand steady as I lined my eyes. How do girls do this? I thought playing an instrument would help me keep my hand straight but no. It's not like I can draw. Oh well, good enough. It's fine it's darker. It's Halloween. I added a little mascara and dark red lipstick. Done. 

What should I do with my hair? 

I tried up into my usual knot; clipping two black roses into one side of my hair. Maybe Reiner is right in calling me a goth. Considering I already owned these. It's a little too much black but I felt like the look is missing something without the flowers. I spotted a red rose at the bottom of my hair clip box. I nestled it in between the two black flowers. Perfect.

_ Is it weird that I actually kind of like it?  _

I grabbed my phone; checking the text I got from Armin. 

_ At the dance now. Meet you there!  _

I grinned to myself before sticking the fangs back in and making my way to dance. A teacher was taking photos of every student before they entered the gym. I tried so hard not to cringe. Having my photo taken is not something I like. I'd rather not be remembered like this. Or at all really.

"Annie!" 

The blonde girl from Mikasa's group hurried over to me as the rest of the girls followed suit. She's dressed as a fairy. It suited her well. From what I know of her.

"You look really pretty!" 

"...thank you…" 

"Did you come here with Armin?" 

"No…" 

"Liar," Mikasa muttered under her breath. Did she really think I couldn't hear her? I don't think the other girls did though.

"Armin also came as a vampire," the blonde continued on as almost a squeal. 

"Really?"

"You didn't know?" 

"Armin and I never told each other what we were going as…" 

"How did you decide on being a vampire?" 

"Reiner suggested it." 

"Reiner?" 

"He's a server at the cafe.":

"The blonde one," Mikasa questioned with her piercing stare stabbing into me. "Who is the guy you brought to the dorms?" 

"That's Bertolt," I explained as nicely as possible to the other girls. "He's our baker. Reiner was closing the cafe so he offered to walk me home instead." 

"That was nice of him," the brunette with the ponytail chuckled with a big grin. "He's such a good baker! I'm sad the brownies are done after tonight!' 

"They certainly sold well." 

"Are you doing another special?" 

"We talked about it but it's up to the boss if we do." 

"I hope so," she swooned as she dreamed of desserts. "I would love some candy cane cookies or something." 

"I will pass that along." 

_ I get the feeling I should push for doing the holiday special.  _

"Let's do this," the DJ announced into the mic as he turned on the music. 

The girls were immediately distracted by the music and moved to the dance floor. Thank god. I shuffled over to the back wall; leaning against it to people watch. Several students were dancing like idiots already. Mr. Smith and Coach Levi were standing off near the stage; scanning the crowd for any misbehaviour. Hanji was dancing with the students. No surprise. It's fun to watch her though. She's teaching them old party dances no one does anymore. Like the shopping cart or fishing rod. She's not that old but she's acting like someone's dad. It's pretty funny honestly. 

"Oh my... my lady looks beautiful tonight." 

I looked up to see Armin coming towards me. Calling me his lady was lost on me as I couldn't stop staring at him. His vampire costume was not what I was expecting. A navy vest buttoned up over a long-sleeved white shirt. With a black and red cape as well. His black pants were definitely really tight but halfway up his legs were boots. They laced all the way up too. They look like a pain to get off. But what really got me was his hair. He tried to gel it back but a few strands still fell forward. The length of his hair made that style quite handsome. 

Okay...that whole outfit was handsome… 

….I never thought I would think that about a guy before…

"I'd ask you to dance but I know you'll tell me to fuck off." 

_ Was this the first time I've heard Armin say fuck?  _

"Most likely." 

_ I would say it nicer because it's you. If anyone else asked me, you would be correct.  _

He grinned; joining me in leaning on the back wall. 

"Maybe I'll persuade you later." 

_ If this was a fancy ball with an orchestra, I probably dance with him.  _

"Doubtful." 

"Can't blame a guy for trying." 

"I can't dance anyway." 

"You can't?" 

"I only know how to waltz." 

"Really? Will you show me?" 

"Not here. Maybe in the library." 

"I'll hold you to that." 

"That's fine." 

"I like the roses," he mused as he turned his head to look at me. "Red is pretty on you." 

"You think?" 

"Yeah...you really look beautiful tonight…"

"Thanks," I mumbled; turning my face away. Only Armin could phase me with comments like that. 

"Let's dance the night away," the DJ shouted to the crowd as the song changed. 

"I suppose as a classical musician," he mused as he gestured to the dance floor. "This is killing you." 

"Pop music is not for me," I agreed; rolling my eyes at the student doing the worm on the floor. 

"Only Connie," Armin chuckled as he watched. "Is Marco really trying to start the macarena?" 

I didn't know who either was so I didn't answer; just watching the idiot teenagers doing multiple dances. Though I was more distracted by the flashing strobe lights than anything. 

"Doing okay, Annie?" 

"Huh? What?" 

"You hadn't said anything for a while." 

"Sorry," I explained as I pressed my head against the wall. "I was spacing out." 

"I was worried you weren't feeling well." 

"No...I'm fine...just it's not my scene so I feel out of place." 

"I don't like it either." 

"Armin! Come here!" 

Armin glanced to the left to see his friends beckoning for him. He looked back at me but I shooed him with my hand. 

"Go. I'll be here."

"I'll be back soon." 

He hurried over to the boys; glancing back at me before he did. I would have sighed if I wasn't busy staring at his back. I'm pretty sure someone else picked out that costume but I'll have to ask him to wear it again. God, what is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him like that? 

"Aren't you going to dance?" 

I recognized that irritable voice immediately.  Mikasa. 

"Not really." 

"Why not?"

"I'm not a dancer." 

"You should have fun," the blonde pixie mused as she grabbed my hand. "Come with us!" 

_ What did I do to deserve this fresh hell?  _

She dragged me out to the dance floor with the rest of their group. I felt so awkward. Mikasa is glaring at me. The blonde is urging me to dance. The ponytail girl is dancing anyway. The other girl with the freckles is watching the pixie with a huge grin. She's dressed as some kind of superhero.  Their group has some other girls I didn't know that are staring at me. 

A girl dressed as a bunny beamed at me. "I'm Mina! It's nice to meet you!" 

To be polite, I nodded and half-smiled but I didn't hear her name over the music. Mikasa scowled at me for that. She's dressed as a devil. How fitting. The she-terror that she is. Whatever. It's loud. It's hard to hear. Even if I cared to listen. 

"You should dance with us," she agreed; trying to urge me to dance too.

"What," Mikasa barked as she crossed her arms. "You can't dance?" 

"No, I can't." 

"Don't you know any? It's simple!" 

"I can waltz but that's about it." 

"Really," the blonde asked with sparkling eyes. "You can? How did you learn something fancy like that?" 

"I was taught as a child." 

"Too uppity to dance to pop music, Miss Classical?" 

_ I want to wrap my violin strings around your neck and play it.  _

"Parties aren't for me is all." 

"You should have fun though!" 

_ Anywhere but here would be more fun!  _

"Why don't you like it?" 

"I'm not big on crowds...loud noises…" 

"You're no fun," Mikasa snapped at me with her nostrils flaring like I slapped her or something. 

"I like your costume, by the way," I mused with a.grin; seeing Armin coming to us. "It fits you well...the dress I mean. Red looks good on you." 

That last part was only because Armin was in earshot. 

"I agree," Armin added as he stood next to me with Eren. "Are you guys having a good time?" 

Mikasa's face completely changed once Eren got here. She's smiling widely now instead of looking my way. Though she's probably mad I called her a devil. 

"Yes," she mused as she grabbed his hand. "Eren, you promised to dance with me!" 

"Yeah yeah," Eren groaned but gave in immediately; heading closer into the dance floor. 

"Let's dance too," the freckled her chucked as she pulled the fairy girl in too. 

The ponytail girl left for the snack table; taking the bunny with her. 

"Don't worry," Armin mused as he watched them heading towards the table. "I raided the table for you. Look what I got!" 

He waved a small baggie with macarons in my face. 

"My hero!" 

"And what is my reward? For saving you." 

"Fine. I'll dance with you." 

"Really?" 

I nodded, though I preferred not to do it here. But for Armin and macarons? I would. 

"I am honoured, my lady," he replied as knelt down to grab my hand like a gentleman.  

I held my hand out to accept it but I was shoved; losing my balance and falling forward. His arms were around me in seconds as I landed against his chest. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah," I mumbled as I quickly pulled away before we were seen. "Thanks." 

"Of course...let's get out of the way." 

"Agreed." 

I followed him back to our spot on the wall; immediately feeling better now that I'm out of the crowd. 

"I can't wait for this night to be over," I groaned as I began people watching again. 

"Honestly same," he agreed with a sigh. "This outfit is rather uncomfortable." 

"That's a real shame," I mused with an unusual smirk. 

"Why?" 

"I was going to ask you to wear it again…" 

"Well...if it's a request from you...it would be impolite to decline." 

_ Knew I could convince him.  _

"Why though?" 

"I like it." 

That's as close to the truth as I could bravely get out. 

"In that case, I don't mind at all." 

"You're too easy, Armin." 

"I'm already pushover," he chuckled, "but for yo-" 

"Armin!" 

The group of girls called him over; practically dragging him to the dance floor. Poor thing. 

“Woah Eren! You checking that girl out?” 

“Sh! Jean! You’re too loud!” 

I turned my head to see Eren standing with four other boys; definitely staring at me. So one of those boys is Jean? I know I’ve heard Armin mention that name repeatedly. 

“Since when do you look at girls other than Mikasa?”

“No, no,” Eren muttered as he shushed them. “It’s not like that.” 

“You’re totally checking her out though!” 

“I’m trying to find the girl Armin likes,” he explained; repeatedly looking back at me. 

“Wait! Armin likes a girl?!?!"

“Sh! He told me there is a girl he really likes,” he continued, “I saw him talking to that one so I’m wondering if it’s her?” 

_ Since when can you see me...wait...Armin really likes a girl...there is no way it isn’t me...and he told his best friend about it so he must be serious... _

_ God, it's really hot in here. My face feels like it’s on fire... _

My mouth felt so dry so I decided to grab some water. I saw some students with water cups earlier. Maybe there is a cooler on the refreshment table. The problem is I need to cross or try to go around the dancefloor to get to it. There is no way I'm trying to go across so around it is.  A few different groups stood to the side of the dancefloor. I'm going to have to go between them. 

I made my way through; trying to slide past students standing in my way. No one could hear me trying to excuse myself over the music. I may have had to shove my way past but they still didn't notice me. 

After ten minutes of struggling, I arrived at the refreshment table but there was no water cooler. Not even soda cans. The only drink I could find was the fruit punch. It'll have to do. I ladled the red liquid into a plastic cup and chugged it down. It's horrible. It's so sticky sweet but there's also a really weird taste to it. 

_ Ow!  _

Someone elbowed my back before I could put my cup down.  Suddenly it felt like the room was spinning...

_...Oh god…  _

"Annie!" 

Something tight clamped down my hand; dragging me forward. I couldn't see what was going on. My head was pounding to beat of the music but it sounded like it was fading. I think he's guiding me outside; feeling a slight breeze. I closed my eyes for a minute before opening again to focus on what's in front of me. The first thing I was an arm. An arm and a hand gripping onto mine. I looked up a little more to see the back of the person pulling me. No, Armin's back. I looked down again; blushing as I came to the realization…

... _ it's the first time Armin's ever held my hand…  _

"Sit," Armin instructed as he sat me down on a bench outside; somewhat close to the gym. "You scared me. You had the same look in your eyes as when you fainted." 

"I'm sorry...it was so hot in there…" 

"Wait here. I'll grab you some water." 

Armin disappeared for a few moments; returning with a plastic cup of ice water. I took it from him, gulped it down and he left to get another one. 

"That better?" 

"A bit... thanks…" 

"Of course! I can't have you fainting on me again!" 

He sat down next to me; brushing the hair away from my cheek. 

"Take your time," he told me with a grin; leaning back on the bench. "I don't want to go back anyway." 

"Agreed." 

"By the way…" 

"You were upset so I never got to ask you…" 

"Ask me what?" 

"Who brought you home that Saturday?" 

"Oh... Bertolt." 

"The baker?" 

"Yeah. He doesn't know how to close so Reiner was too busy to walk me. It would have been either one of them anyway." 

"Oh...I knew it was nothing like that…" 

"Let me guess...Mikasa?" 

"Yup." 

"Should have known she would tell you...even though it's not a big deal. All he did was carry my fan upstairs for me." 

"I figured... speaking of, do you have your fan on you?" 

I pulled the hand fan he had given me out of my bra. This dress doesn't have pockets. Where else is a girl supposed to put stuff? 

He took it from me; not looking my away until he opened it up and started fanning me. 

“I was surprised to see you with them,” he mused as he waved the fan in front of me. 

“The fairy girl dragged me over,” I explained with a long sigh. “I tried to get along with Mikasa but that is no easy task." 

"What did you say," he chuckled with the roll of his eyes. 

"I may have said her costume suited her...but that's after she called me out multiple times!" 

"I believe you," he sighed as he patted my hand. "I appreciate you at least trying to with my friends." 

"I'm sorry though," I muttered as I looked up at the sky. "For putting you in this position." 

"It's not your fault!" 

"Technically no but I still feel bad." 

"Don't! I'm not mad at you or anything!" 

"I know...I know…" 

"It's fine. We'll figure it out." 

"Guess so."

“They’re about to announce the costume king and queen...do you want to head back in yet?” 

_ Oh yeah. That.  _

“I have to,” I groaned before taking his hand and letting him pull me up. I didn’t let go as we walked back to the gym. Only before we walked back in. 

“Where are you going?” 

“You’ll see,” I replied as I kept walking towards the stage. I never told Armin that I had been asked to play tonight. 

I made my way behind the makeshift stage the DJ booth was on. Mr. Smith waited for me behind the counter. He was the only person I trusted to hold onto my violin while I was in the class. 

"I kept it safe for you," he mused as he handed the case over to me. "I'm excited to watch you play but your teacher said you didn't want to." 

"I don't like attention." 

"I figured as much," he chuckled in explanation. "So I asked the one in charge of lighting to do a spotlight on the king and queen. So people will look more their way than yours." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"If it makes you more comfortable, I'm glad." 

"It's time," another teacher announced as they popped their head behind the curtain. 

"Alright. I'll announce the winners then bring you out.”

“Got it.” 

He stepped out in front of the curtain and grabbed the DJ’s microphone.

“Everyone! It is time to announce the costume King and Queen! We have tallied all your votes and it was surprisingly close on both the queen and the king. Firstly, the king. The winner is dressed as a gladiator, Eren Jager!!!!” 

Eren stepped up to the stage and stood next to Mr. Smith to await the queen’s announcement. 

“Shall I announce the runner-up?  Only a few votes less was Armin Arlet, the vampire.” 

_ Wow, shocking. Armin? Really? Well I mean, I know I thought he was hot but I didn’t think anyone else would vote for him. He has a big circle of friends but I didn’t realize he was this popular. I’m kind of jealous.  _

“Now for the Queen,” Mr. Smith continued his announcement. “The first place for the queen is a surprise. The problem is no one gave her name or a distinct costume. We don’t fully know who she is. So we are going to have to go with the second-place winner, Mikasa Ackerman dressed as a beautiful devil girl!” 

_ That’s even more shocking. Mikasa? Second place? The queen of the school? Miss perfect? Miss popular? I can’t believe it! I wish I could see her face right now. She must be so mad right now.  _

“Please make room for them in the center.” 

As the students backed off to make an empty circle on the dancefloor, the lights were dimmed and the spotlight was shining on the two. 

“Come on out,” Mr. Smith whispered as he beckoned to me _.  _  I took my violin out of its case, took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. My arms held it into position until he gestured for me to start. 

I began playing the song I had composed for this event. The melody had an eerie feeling to it but it was still elegant. I wanted a piece that sounded like it was being performed at a fancy ball. Though it’s a Halloween dance so I wanted something creepy. I was envisioning some kind of french masquerade on a full moon night. Maybe it was inspired by the vampire outfit. I’m not really sure where it came from. 

Despite performing for years, it’s different having eyes of people who see you every day. I hate the thought of them remembering it when they see me. Alas, it had to be done. So I didn’t look at the crowd. Or even my own fingers. I’m just feeling the melody and imagining the world where it would be played. 

I’m pretty sure one person is watching me more intently…

I held out the last note to make it a little more creepy. After hearing the applause of the audience, I quickly disappeared behind the curtain.  

“Great job, Annie,” Mr. Smith told me as the DJ resumed the regular music. “You are so talented.” 

“Just well-practiced.” 

“I really appreciate you doing this. I think the students enjoyed it.” 

“I would hope so.” 

“I want to show you something,” he whispered as he watched me pack the instrument into the case.  

"Hmm?" 

"The voting cards for the costume queen." 

He handed me a stack of voting cards; telling me to read through them. 

_ The vampire girl  _

_ Girl in black dress and boots  _

_ Girl with roses in her hair  _

_ Girl all in the black _

_ Girl in the corset  _

_ Female vampire  _

_ Were these all for me?  _

The last card was the only one that said my name but I recognized the handwriting immediately. Armin. Of course. He would vote for me. 

"This is Mikasa's stack. You actually beat her, assuming every card refers to you." 

"That's a surprise...though I can admit to being relieved not to have been chosen…" 

_ But I could have had the chance to dance with Armin…  _

“I figured you would say that.”

“I’m still in shock over it.” 

“I think your king is waiting for you,” he chuckled; gesturing to Armin at the bottom of the stairs at the side of the stage. 

I couldn’t help smiling as I saw him; taking his hand to help me down the steps.

“You didn’t tell me you were playing tonight,” he mused as we walked away from the stage. “You looked stunning up there.” 

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you.” 

I really had no reason for not telling him. It never really came up in conversation.

“Well, I was certainly surprised about a couple of---” 

“Wow, Annie,” the blonde fairy mused as their group walked up to us. “I didn’t know you could play.” 

“I’m surprised you played tonight,” Mikasa barked with her arms crossed. I’m assuming she is still mad about coming in second. Boy, do I have a surprise for you. 

“I was bribed into doing it.” 

“With what?” 

“Not having to do next month’s presentation...and I can leave now…” 

“So you’re going now? Don’t you want to stay?” 

“Nope.” 

“I wanna get some fresh air,” Armin added in immediately. “So I’ll go with you.” 

Before they could say anything more, he pulled me out of the gym and brought me outside far away from the dance. We didn’t leave school property but we walked out to the field. It’s empty as every other student is in the dance. It’s just the two of us. It’s also quite dark now. It wasn’t when we were out earlier. Though I suppose it’s pretty late. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen the stars. Even the moon looked beautiful tonight.

“Should you be out of the dance though?’ 

“It’s fine,” he muttered as we stopped walking. “If anyone asks, I’ll just tell Mr. Smith you weren’t feeling well. He’ll believe me.” 

“Probably...how do you feel about coming in second?” 

“Absolutely gobsmacked.” 

_ Only Armin would use words like gobsmacked.  _

“Want to be even more surprised?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I found out who technically won the most votes for the queen.” 

“Really? Who?” 

“Me.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously...thanks for voting for me.” 

“How did you know?” 

“I recognized your handwriting on the voting card.” 

“Wow,” he chuckled as he bowed. “I’m in the presence of a queen.”  

“That’s right, peasant,” I mused as I rolled my eyes. Dork. 

“Alas, I didn’t become king tonight.” 

“I didn’t become queen, unfortunately.” Not that I wanted to.

“So we both came in second?” 

“Yes.” 

“You will dance with me, my queen?” 

“I suppose I owe you a dance, kind sir.” 

Being the one who knew how to waltz, I started first by taking his hand and placing it on my back. 

"Place your hand here... now take my hand in yours.” 

He took my hand as I told him as I rested mine on his shoulder. For now, I’ll just teach him the most basic step. As a musician, I understand the rhythm and the beat of the dance. It’s not for beginners to pick on that. 

“Step forward.” 

He took one step forward as I took one step back. “Like this?” 

“Yes...now, one step to the right…like that...now step back...then to the left…” 

He’s slow to the beat but he’s following my instructions well. We went through the steps a few times before I had him turn me. It’s the same now but he’s facing the opposite direction. I thought it might confuse him but he followed my lead. 

“I think I got it now,” he noted after going through the steps about five more times. 

“Do you think you could follow the proper rhythm?” 

“I’ll try.” 

He really did try but he was a few seconds to slow to the beat. I didn’t really mind it though. He doesn’t need to be perfect. It’s only for fun anyway. And I am having fun. Even if this is really silly. I didn’t want it to end. 

“You’re doing quite well,” I told him; making sure he knew I was happy with his efforts. “Waltzing is hard for a beginner.” 

“You’re a good teacher,” he replied with a big smile. He’s really happy. That much I can tell. 

...though I am pretty happy too… 

For the first time all month, I felt a cool breeze causing me to shiver. 

“It’s getting chilly,” he muttered as he looked up at the crescent moon. “Let’s get you inside.” 

“Okay…” 

_ Unfortunate...I could have danced the night away... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow accidentally made the girl's costumes TT 
> 
> it's one in the morning so I hope I didn't miss anything in editing.


End file.
